Shades of the Heart
by Ecanus
Summary: 'The story of the Avatar and the water bender indeed began like a fairytale, but it ended like a horror story.' After suffering a horrible tragedy Aang and Katara's lives are shattered and they quickly fall apart. Will they be able to find their way back to one another? Please review, I love to hear from you. Opinions are always welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**In a period of writer's block for my other story "The Long Lost Avatar" I had this idea in my head that I just couldn't shake. So I started jotting things down as ideas for the next story I wanted to write and I ended up writing a majority of the story so here it is. I hope you like it.**

**The song "The Last Night" by Skillet is the inspiration for this story.**

**Also I don't own either Skillet or ATLAB. **

Chapter 1

Aang lay silently in his room alone. His mind was in a fog, as it had been for months. He could not shake the depression he found himself in. He sighed heavily and turned his eyes to a small painting that sat upon his nightstand. He felt a cold numbness in his heart as he gazed upon it. The long past image boasted of happier times. It was a reminder of when all seemed right with the world, a time when he had everything, happiness, love, and hope. They were unbreakable then. He picked up the small frame and gazed silently at the detailed portrait…at _her_ lovely face. He brought his fingers to it and gently traced her image. It was the happiest they had ever been…their wedding day.

He pressed the frame to his aching chest, closed his eyes and sighed heavily. If only he had known then how things would turn out…if only he could have predicted. He quickly pressed the heels of his hands firmly against his eyes to prevent his tears from falling. He still loved her after all that had happened; he still needed her so much. Couldn't she see that, didn't she know? He opened his eyes and stared blankly up at the ceiling tiles. The love he had always felt for her was stronger than any emotion he had ever known and it saddened him greatly to realize that the love they shared was simply not enough.

For most of his life he had fantasized about her, romanticized their relationship. He had always felt that they were bonded by fate. He believed that as long as they were together nothing could ever go wrong. In his eyes their love could withstand any storm; that it would survive against all odds. Reality wasn't as kind. For the first time in his life Aang had come to the heartbreaking realization that there were some things in this world that love could not fix and some heart breaks that love could never heal.

The truth was Katara simply wasn't Katara anymore. She had not been since the fire in Ba-sing-se. Aang closed his eyes tightly as images of the horrific tragedy flashed through his exhausted mind. He had arrived too late. He stood in shock and horror as the blaze ripped through their little earth kingdom home. He could see Katara leaning against her brother wailing and screaming incoherently. She tried to fight against his grip wanting with all her might to run into the burning home. Sokka kept his arms strong around her though tears streamed from his own eyes. And Aang stood unable to let reality sink into his brain. It was the beginning of the end for them in that moment.

The memory brought on a frantic sense of panic. Aang sat up quickly feeling suddenly short of breath and his heart began to race. He leaned forward into his hands and clutched the sides of his head as if suffering a terrible headache. Her screams still echoed through his haunted mind; he could still hear her sobbing as if he were still there, as if he were still trapped in that terrible moment that had forever changed their lives. He could still hear her painful words.

...

"_It's your fault," she screamed tears streaming down her face as she glared at him, "I begged you to stay with us…but you cared more about your duties…you killed him, it's your fault."_

_...  
_

Aang stood suddenly and began to frantically pace the floor of his room. He desperately attempted to banish the tragic memories from his aching brain. He gripped the bridge of his nose tightly as he began to feel rage boiling up inside is soul. Why had all of this happened? One minute their lives were perfect and the next everything was falling apart before their eyes. The life they knew slipped quickly through his fingers. No matter how hard he tried to keep hold of it, it all had disappeared into nothingness and vanished into the wind.

In his young life he had suffered many losses, more than any one person should ever have had to. But this loss proved to be the greatest of them all. For the second time in his life he had lost his family. The anger and pain that this caused consumed his very soul. He clenched his fists tightly as he could feel the hot tears beginning to stream down his face once again as he seethed in fury.

"AHHHH," he screamed in anguish, "why…what have we done to deserve this?" He suddenly punched the earthen wall with all his might leaving a large gaping hole in the stone. The vibration from his hand shook the wall causing a wooden picture frame to fall from a shelf on the same wall. Aang turned sharply to the frame. It lay shattered upon the floor. Aang's eyes widened and he grimaced at the sight. He knelt down slowly and lifted the painting from the broken pieces of glass and wood. Tears continued to stream down his face as he gazed sadly upon the image. He sank slowly to the floor and leaned back against the wall, the picture gripped tightly in his hand. He brought his other hand to his eyes and attempted to wipe his tears away but his efforts were in vain. He continued to stare at the picture. He gently traced the image, the deep gray eyes…the brilliant smile. The boy looked like his mother but had his father's eyes. That's what everyone said. Aang sighed sadly as he gazed upon the picture of the happy one year old boy…his son.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed, "I failed you…I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to." He pulled the picture to his face and kissed the image longingly, wishing with all his might that all of this was just a terrible nightmare that would end upon awakening. He sighed heavily as his tears continued to fall.

"You were my world," he whispered, "you were everything to me and I failed you...I failed both of you."

* * *

Sokka peaked cautiously into his sister's room. She lay quietly upon the bed staring blankly up at the ceiling, her eyes void of emotion. He watched as a nurse scurried around the room tidying up and checking Katara. He sighed heavily as he leaned upon the door frame. He ran his fingers over his tight pony tail as he closed his eyes in frustration. He could not fathom how things had come to this. How did everything get so out of hand? He sighed again and turned away from the room. He started to head down the hallway.

"Excuse me," a woman's voice called. Sokka turned toward the voice.

"Are you Katara's brother," a woman in a blue kimono stood before him awaiting an answer. Sokka nodded.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm Sokka…her brother." He crossed his arms over his chest and walked up to the older woman. The woman smiled sympathetically in his direction.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," she said softly, "we all heard of the terrible tragedy in Ba-Sing-Se…just terrible." Sokka nodded silently. He turned and gazed once again into his sister's room.

"You brought her here in time," the woman sighed, "we were able to save her life." Sokka sighed in relief but his eyes still displayed worry and concern for his baby sister.

"Will she be okay," Sokka questioned as he turned back to the woman. She grimaced a bit at Sokka's question. She hesitated as she tried to find the right words.

"Will she be okay," Sokka repeated the question a bit more frantically.

"Physically," the woman answered, "physically she will be fine…but emotionally…mentally…she has a lot of healing to do, unfortunately the healers cannot help her with that." Sokka turned from the woman and gazed once again into Katara's room. He could feel his eyes welling up with tears and a lump forming in his throat.

"At the moment," the woman went on, "she is unresponsive to us."

"What does that mean," Sokka questioned. The woman shrugged.

"According to the healers there is no physical reason for her catatonic state," the woman replied, "it's like she's given up…like she is deciding to stop living her life to avoid her grief."

He closed his eyes and allowed his tears to roll down his face. The pain caused by seeing Katara in such a state of mind throbbed in his chest. He dropped his head and stared at the floor. A barrage of images flashed through his mind. He saw Katara sprawled upon the floor of her room, her wrists slashed, blood pooling around her silent fragile form. His mind flashed to another memory. He saw a little boy running happily through a grassy field, his stormy gray eyes sparkling in the sunshine, laughing uncontrollably.

"_Unca Sokka,"_ a little voice echoed through his tired mind. After everything that they all had been through, after all that they had done, why had everything come to this horrible and tragic end?

"I'm sorry if I stepped over the line," the woman's kind voice snapped Sokka back to reality, "I didn't mean to." Sokka shook his head.

"It's okay," he replied softly, "I understand." He looked up at the woman with a sorrowful expression. "What can I do…how can I help her," he questioned. The woman shook her head.

"Katara is in a fragile state," the woman replied, "it's going to take some time for her to heal…all you can do is be there for her…be strong for her…surround her with love and understanding." Sokka nodded, his eyes remained on the floor.

"Have you notified her husband yet," the woman questioned. Sokka glanced up at her furrowing his brow at her question. He silently shook his head.

"Not yet," he replied.

"I suggest you notify him as soon as possible," the woman replied. Sokka looked at her curiously.

"There is something else," the woman said. Sokka looked to her questioningly. The woman paused as she tried to figure out a way to break the news to Sokka.

"What," Sokka questioned, "what is it?" The woman looked back at him knowingly.

"The healers," she replied, "the healers discovered something while they were fighting to save her."

"What," Sokka questioned panic filling his voice.

"Katara," the woman paused, "she's pregnant."

"Pregnant," Sokka repeated. He tried desperately to wrap his mind around this new development. Katara had left Aang nearly three months prior. "I don't understand," he stammered, "how…I…I mean…how far along is she."

"The healers estimate that she is about six months along," the woman replied.

"Six…six months," Sokka replied as if in a daze, "but she isn't even showing…are you sure…are you positive…wouldn't she have known that…she…she didn't say anything about it." The woman nodded.

"She's carrying small," the woman replied, "it's possible that under all the stress and grief she has suffered recently that she might not have even known."

Sokka nodded as he stared blankly at the woman in obvious shock. He silently did the math in his head. Six months ago…the fire in Ba-Sing-Se had ripped through Katara and Aang's home in the middle of the night. The fire had been set by Ozai Loyalist rebels as a message to the Avatar while he was in the Fire Nation capitol working on a peace agreement with Fire Lord Zuko. The fire that had taken the life of his nephew. The rebels had succeeded in tearing the Avatar's family apart causing him to turn his back on his duties, on his friends, and on Katara. Three and a half months later Katara came home to the South Pole with Sokka and Suki, leaving Aang behind in Ba-sing-se.

"It must have been before the fire," Sokka muttered to himself.

"Whatever the circumstances," the woman replied, "Katara doesn't have much longer before she gives birth…if she remains in the state that she is in right now…the baby will need his or her father."

"You mean she could stay like this," Sokka questioned. The woman nodded.

"How long," Sokka questioned. The woman shrugged.

"It's hard to say," she replied, "days... months…years…it could be indefinite." Sokka gazed back at her wide eyed.

"Isn't there anything we can do to bring her back," Sokka questioned frantically. The woman shook her head.

"Like I said before…all you can do is be there for her," she smiled sympathetically, "whether or not she regains consciousness is ultimately up to Katara. All any of you can do is to try to give her some incentive to come back to us, remind her of all that she loves, all that was important to her, all she would be losing if she chose to remain in this state."

"She can hear us then," Sokka questioned. The woman nodded.

"There is no reason to believe otherwise," she replied softly. Sokka nodded. The woman rested a hand on Sokka's shoulder and smiled tenderly, "don't give up hope."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 News

Toph sat silently at the kitchen table of Sokka and Suki's igloo with arms crossed over her chest. She was impatiently awaiting Sokka's arrival from the healing center that he had taken Katara to. Suki sat directly across from the earth bender staring blankly in her direction. Her chin rested upon her hand and in the other hand she loosely gripped a full cup of tea. Both sat in silence as they contemplated the night's horrific events.

"What time is it," Toph's voice broke through the icy silence. Suki sighed and glanced over at the nearby clock.

"It's about two," Suki replied.

"In the afternoon," Toph questioned impatiently.

"Yeah," Suki replied. Toph sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair lethargically.

"What the hell is taking so long," the earth bender huffed.

"Relax Toph," Suki replied softly, "I'm sure Sokka will be back with news soon."

"Relax," Toph yelled in annoyance as she stood quickly from the wooden chair, "how can you tell me to relax when Katara is...is…" Toph's voice broke up as she spoke and tears began to stream down her pale cheeks. Suki quickly stood and wrapped her arms around the blind girl's shoulders.

"It's okay," Suki whispered, "I know that you're worried."

"It's not okay," Toph sobbed, "Katara tried to kill herself…how can you say that…it will never be okay again." Just then the door to the igloo flung open and Sokka rushed inside. Suki and Toph jumped at his entrance.

"What's going on," Toph demanded, "Is Katara okay?" Sokka didn't answer her right away; he was focused on his actions. He headed straight to his and Suki's room and began to pack a travel bag.

"Sokka," Toph yelled impatiently. Sokka looked up quickly as if he had been awakened from a daze.

"Is Katara okay," the earth bender implored. Sokka was caught off guard by the emotion in Toph's voice and the fear that emanated from her unseeing eyes.

"I...I'm sorry Toph," Sokka replied, "I uh…I just…" Sokka placed his hands on his sides and breathed in a much-needed sigh.

"Katara is alive," he said solemnly. Both Toph and Suki sighed in relief.

"But she's not okay," Sokka said tearfully.

"What does that mean," Toph questioned. Sokka turned his attention back to his task.

"I mean she's not okay," Sokka yelled in an irritated tone, "she hasn't been okay all this time!" He suddenly punched the wall of the igloo in anger and frustration. Suki and Toph both winced at Sokka's sudden outburst.

"Sokka," Suki whispered as she made her way over to him, "everything is going to be okay, Katara is strong…she will get through this."

"See that's just it," Sokka replied, "she _was_ strong…she was before the fire…now she's given up."

"Sokka," Suki pleaded, "I know you are upset"

"Upset," Sokka yelled, "upset…I'm a little more than upset…I just found my sister in a pool of blood because she tried to kill herself. It was bad enough losing my nephew and watching Katara and Aang completely fall apart, but to walk in and see her…like that…" his voice began to crack as tears began to fall from his eyes. Suki wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"It's just too much," Sokka sobbed, "I'm just so angry…I should have seen this…I'm her brother for spirit's sake…I should have known this was coming!"

"Sokka it's not your fault," Suki replied.

"She's my sister," Sokka continued. He slumped down upon his mattress and gripped the sides of his head with his hands. "Why didn't she talk to me…why didn't she come to me?" He rubbed his temples vigorously with his fingers. Suki sat down next to him and put a hand on his back.

"I just didn't think she would ever do something like this," Sokka sighed, "I was so stupid to think she was getting better…how could I be so damn stupid." Suki continued to rub Sokka's back in an attempt to comfort him.

"How could I think that she would ever be okay after losing Tenzin, and then…Aang." Sokka's voice became angry when he mentioned the avatar's name. He accepted that Aang was going through the grieving process in his own way, but he could not bring himself to forgive the Avatar for shutting Katara out of his life. In the end it was _Katara _who had ultimately decided to leave Aang. Though the decision was not an easy one for his sister to make; it came only after months of being pushed away by her husband at a time when she needed him most. Deep down Sokka could not help but to feel that Katara's attempted suicide was ultimately Aang's fault. Sokka stood quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and began to pack again.

"What is wrong with Katara," Toph's voice echoed into the bedroom. Sokka looked up at her sadly.

"She's catatonic," Sokka replied, "she won't respond to anyone…she just lays there staring at nothing. The healers said there is nothing we can do…but wait…and hope she will come out of it." Toph covered her mouth quickly in shock and heart ache.

"Oh Sokka," Suki cried tearfully.

"That's not all," Sokka went on as he glanced back and forth between the two women, "she is six months pregnant."

"What," both women exclaimed simultaneously. Sokka just nodded.

"The healer's confirmed it," he replied. Toph and Suki just gazed in Sokka's direction in shock.

"How is that even possible," Suki replied, "She isn't even showing."

"That's what I said," Sokka replied, "apparently she is carrying small…the healers also said the baby is smaller than normal. They are slightly concerned, they think Katara's stress along with not eating enough and not taking care of herself properly has affected the baby."

"Did she know," Suki cried, "did she know about the baby when she tried to take her own life?" Sokka shook his head.

"I have no idea," Sokka replied, "I assume no…but the only one who can answer that is Katara."

"Oh my," Suki replied, "what about Aang…he can't possibly know."

"He doesn't deserve to know," Sokka yelled angrily, "that bastard; all of this is his fault!"

"Sokka," Suki replied in a shocked voice, "don't say that…it's not his fault…he didn't put the dagger in your sister's hand."

"He might as well have," Sokka spat, "If he hadn't turned his back on her…she wouldn't have given up."

Sokka sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "I didn't mean to yell…I'm just so frustrated, angry, and…"

"Hurt," Suki finished his sentence. Sokka nodded sadly.

"It's so hard to see her like that," Sokka replied, "my beautiful sister…she used to be so strong…so confident…so happy…and now."

"I know it's easy to blame Aang," Suki replied, "but they are both going through the same thing…they are both grieving for their son…but Aang deserves to know about this…don't you see Sokka, this baby could be what gives them hope again, it could be what brings them back to each other." Sokka nodded in agreement.

"You are right," Sokka replied, "I know you are right...and I will try my best not to kick his ass when I see him."

"What," Suki questioned.

"I'm going to Ba-Sing-Se," Sokka replied unemotionally.

"Ba-Sing–Se," Suki replied in a questioning tone. Sokka nodded.

"I need to tell Aang what's going on," he replied, "I just hope I can convince him to come back with me."

"I'm going with you," Toph stated firmly from the doorway.

"When are you leaving," Suki asked.

"Tonight," Sokka replied, "I need you to stay here Suki…please…keep an eye on Katara." Suki nodded.

"Of course," she replied.

* * *

Aang had not left his room in days. He was drowning in his own personal hell. He could no longer bring himself to face the world. As the avatar, the world expected Aang to be calm and collected. He was expected to be a wise and enlightened teacher, a true master of all elements, and a benevolent and generous leader to all nations. It was a role Aang had never fully embraced until he met Katara. She had always seen great things in him, she had always believed in him. He gave her hope and she gave him comfort and companionship. But none of that mattered anymore. He had crushed every hope she ever had in him and let her down in the worst way imaginable. Now that she was gone he simply couldn't play the part of avatar any longer. He lay silently upon his mattress with eyes closed. Six months ago his life was perfect. He had everything that he had ever dreamed of, a wife who he loved more than life itself and a beautiful son who was his pride and joy. Now there was nothing left. His mind flashed back to the day before he left for the peace rally in the Fire Nation, only a week before the tragic fire.

…

_Aang busied himself loading Appa's saddle for his long journey to the Fire Nation capitol, where he was to help Fire Lord Zuko institute the final elements to the peace treaty. When he had finished packing he walked to the edge of the saddle and glanced down to see Katara sitting silently on the steps of the house with a hurt and worried expression upon her face. Aang frowned at the sight. He hated to see her so upset especially when he was leaving. He felt guilty about having to part with her on such bad terms. The two had argued the night before about this trip. He had insisted that after this last trip he would not have to leave as often anymore. To Katara that did not matter. Ever since he had begun work on the peace treaty, terrorism from the Ozai loyalists had escalated tenfold. Riots and protests broke out frequently and Aang was always called to break them up. As far as Aang was concerned, it was his duty as Avatar to stop the violence and to prevent another war from breaking out. Although he longed to be home with Katara and their son every day that he was gone, he knew it was a necessary evil to ensure a peaceful world; a world that Tenzin could grow up in without the threat of war. _

_Katara, however, was constantly on edge. Each time he left, Katara feared it would be the last time she would ever see him again. Her fears increased immensely since the birth of their son. The last thing she wanted was for her son to have to grow up without his father, the way she had without her mother. Every knock at the door caused her heart to freeze, as she feared that the person behind it would be a messenger come to tell her of her husband's demise. Recently the family had received a terrifying message that scared her beyond reason. It was a threatening letter sent by one of the terrorist groups. The letter warned that if Aang were to make an appearance at the peace rally there would be dire consequences…that innocent people would die and their blood would be on the Avatar's hands...they promised to make Aang suffer for ending the tyranny of Fire Lord Ozai. After receiving the threat Katara had begged him to stay. _

_Aang leapt down from the saddle and headed in her direction. She remained unmoved upon the steps of the house and refused to look in his direction. _

"_Katara," he called tenderly. She kept her eyes on the ground. "Katara," he repeated as he knelt before her. He gently took her hands in his and squeezed them tightly. She shivered at his touch but kept her eyes on the ground. Aang reached up and gently caressed her soft cheek._

"_Katara please look at me," he said softly. Reluctantly she turned to him. Her eyes were watery and he could see that they were full of worry. _

"_Hey," he whispered, "I know you don't want me to go…but I promise you…everything will be okay."_

"_How can you promise that," Katara replied tearfully. "You can't promise something you can't control." Aang sighed heavily. _

"_Katara, please," he sighed, "Please don't do this."_

"_What," Katara cried as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, "don't worry about you?"_

"_No," Aang replied firmly, "don't let those damn terrorist's do this to you…don't you see, this is what they want. They want us to be afraid."_

"_I have good reason to be afraid, Aang," Katara replied. "That letter was a direct threat to you…to us…to our family." She turned away from him in frustration._

"_What do you want me to do Katara?" Aang cried, "It's my duty to be there, this peace treaty is what we've all worked so hard for, what you and I fought the war for…if I give in to these empty threats the loyalists will see it as a sign of weakness…and things will only get worse."_

"_None of their threats have been empty so far," Katara replied tearfully. Aang dropped his eyes from hers and shook his head. She was right of course. In fact several attempts had already been made on his life since the early stages of the peace treaty. _

"_Listen," he replied softly, "I know you are worried…but I promise you…nothing will happen to me, even if they try something…the palace is already heavily guarded, there is no way the loyalists are getting anywhere near it." Katara nodded slowly. "I've hired guards for the house too," he continued, "you and Tenzin will be protected…I also hired a body-guard to follow you when you leave the house."_

_Katara remained silent but tears continued to stream down her olive toned cheeks. Aang gently wiped the tears from her face. He leaned closer to her resting his forehead against hers as he gazed into her deep blue eyes. _

"_There is nothing and nobody in this world that could ever stop me from coming home to you," Aang whispered, "I love you and Tenzin so much…I don't want to leave like this Katara." Katara gazed back at him she sighed softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_I love you too Aang…so much," Katara replied, "I don't know what I would do without you…I don't want to find out." Aang nodded_

"_You won't ever have to," he smiled softly at her. He leaned slowly forward and kissed her. The two deepened the kiss allowing all the frustrations of their argument to melt away and became replaced by the passionate love between them. Slowly they broke from each other; they were slightly out of breath and gazed longingly into each others eyes._

"_Where is Tenzin," Aang questioned suddenly. Katara smiled as she wiped the rest of her tears away._

"_He is with Sokka and Suki," she replied, "they took him to the zoo…they will be back in about an hour."_

"_Well in that case," Aang stood quickly and swept her into his arms and smiled at her mischievously._

"_Aang," she laughed, "what are you doing?" Aang leaned forward kissing her passionately once again. _

"_Oh," Katara replied with a flirtatious tone in her voice._

…

He sat up quickly and clutching his head in his hands as if in sudden pain. It was not the first time he had relived the last happy moments that they had shared, the last time they smiled, the last time they had made love. Even those last happy moments that they had spent together were overshadowed by the darkness of what was to come. It angered him greatly that he had been so blind, so stupid. He should have known; all the attempts the loyalists had made on his life had failed. This time they had clearly devised a different plan; their goal was to take Aang down, not necessarily to kill him. Aang was strong, one of the strongest and most powerful Avatar's the world had ever known but even he had a weakness. The loyalist's knew this and rather than try to directly harm him and failing again, they had decided to hit him where it would hold the most resonance, where it would harm him mentally, spiritually and emotionally. They targeted his family. He should have known this…he should have taken better steps to prevent the tragedy and to protect his family. He should have never left them alone knowing of the threats that had been made. For this blunder Aang had since been paralyzed with immense guilt and anger toward himself. It was his fault that his family had been attacked…it was his fault that Tenzin was dead.

After the loss of his son Aang broke down. Putting his duties before his family had resulted in his only son's untimely death and so he completely turned his back on the world. He simply could not do it anymore. What good was he as the Avatar? How could he help the world, when he couldn't even help his own family? He remained secluded, often refusing to leave even his room let alone the house. He refused to eat despite the servant's insistence. He had completely let himself go; he would not bend, he stopped shaving his head and face and took little pride in appearances. The Avatar was truly a broken man. Often the spirits of either Yue or Roku would attempt to converse with him but he always refused to acknowledge their presence. He remained angry with the spirits as well. He could not forgive them for the fate bestowed upon him and his loved ones.

A loud knock at his bedroom door suddenly interrupted Aang's thoughts. He looked up weakly but remained motionless. The knock came again, this time louder and more urgent.

"Aang I know you are in there…please open the door." Aang looked up briefly once more. He recognized the voice on the other side but he could not bring himself to move.

"I can see you Aang," another familiar voice broke through the silence, "get your butt off that mattress and answer the damn door…this is important for Spirit's sake!"

On the other side of the door Toph and Sokka stood anxiously in the hall.

"He's not going to answer the door," Toph huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "he won't even get out of bed…he's not even attempting to try!"

"Great," Sokka sighed sarcastically. Sokka turned his attention back to the door. "Aang," he said firmly, "Aang open the damn door!" He looked back over at Toph. She shook her head.

"Damn it Aang," Sokka yelled, "we are not leaving until you open the door."

"Ugh…talking sure as heck isn't going to work," Toph stated in annoyance. She pushed Sokka aside and stepped up to the door. She slammed her foot to the stone floor and instantly they heard things smashing to the floor on the other side of the door.

"What the hell did you just do Toph," Sokka questioned.

"I made Aang get out of bed," she replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Well that's great Toph," he replied in annoyance, "now you've made him angry…he is _really_ going to answer the door now."

"He's not angry," Toph replied, "he's mostly confused…but your right he still isn't going to answer the door."

"Great, now what," Sokka exclaimed.

"Oh for crying out loud," she sighed, "step aside Snoozles…earth bender coming through." She lept into her earth bending stance, she took a deep breath and then slammed her hands forcefully into the earthen wall. In one swift motion she ripped a hole in the wall next to the wooden door. She then stepped aside and waved Sokka on. "After you Snoozles," she smirked.

The two ducked into the room to find Aang sitting upon the floor where he had landed thanks to Toph. He glared at them as they entered but quickly looked away from them. Sokka could not help but notice the state of Aang's appearance. The Avatar looked like hell, his head and face remained unshaven, his clothes were disheveled and looked like he had not changed them in days. He had also lost a considerable amount of weight causing his robes to hang loosely from his thin frame. Aang no longer resembled the man that he was. He was a mere shell of the great and powerful Avatar that he once had been. Aang was in worse shape than Sokka had expected. Sokka glanced over at Toph and then back at Aang.

"Aang," Sokka called out. Aang did not move or even so much as glance back in Sokka and Toph's direction. He continued to sit cross-legged upon the ground clutching a picture tightly in his hand.

"Aang," Sokka repeated, "Aang I need you to listen to me."

"What are you doing here," Aang questioned dryly. Sokka stood directly in front of Aang and stared down at him.

"Something's happened," Sokka replied firmly, "we need you to come to the South Pole with us."

"Why," Aang mumbled.

"Why," Sokka breathed angrily, "Why…you're seriously asking me why?"

"Sokka," Toph interrupted. She touched his arm to remind him to not lose his temper. Sokka sighed in frustration as he glared down at his brother-in-law.

"Because," Sokka replied through gritted teeth, "Katara needs you…she needs you now more than ever."

**The rest of the story will be coming shortly, Its' all written out and just needs to be typed up. But before I can do that I need to focus my attention on updating my existing story…now that this one is out of my system…I will have no distractions from the other one. Don't worry this one will be updated probably in the next week or so. Thanks again. Oh and please review I love to hear from you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aang stood slowly from the floor and pushed his way past Sokka. He sat down upon the mattress once again and gazed silently at the picture in his hand. Sokka just watched him curiously trying his best to stay calm but Aang didn't offer a response to what Sokka had said at all. He didn't even acknowledge that Sokka had spoken.

"Aang," Sokka called again in a slightly angrier tone, "did you hear what I said?" Aang remained silent and laid back down upon the mattress. Sokka was instantly infuriated. He grabbed Aang violently by the arm and pulled him forward. Aang reacted by blasting Sokka backward with a strong gust of air. Sokka was flung clear across the room and then slammed forcefully into the opposite wall. He sat dazed for a moment but quickly regained his composure. He jumped to his feet and lunged ferociously toward Aang knocking the air bender to the floor. The two of them hit the ground with a thud. Sokka landed on top of Aang. He quickly straddled the Avatar and leaned forward with both hands firmly around his throat. He glared down at Aang in fury as he tried his best to resist the urge to strangle him with his bare hands right then and there. Aang glared back at Sokka as he struggled to free himself.

"Hey," Toph cried, "you guys…stop." The two ignored the earth bender completely and continued to fight. Aang squirmed his way out of Sokka's hold, but Sokka grabbed him by the shirt and punched him in the face. Aang kicked Sokka in the gut and sent him hurtling to the floor. Aang then scrambled to his feet. Sokka then jumped on Aang's back and attempted to get him in a head lock. Suddenly without warning the ground dropped from beneath their feet and they both found themselves sealed in the earth up to their chests.

"Enough," Toph yelled angrily, "We didn't come here to start another war did we?" She glared in Sokka's direction. Sokka glared back at her.

"No," Sokka pouted, "but he started it." He pointed in Aang's direction with his head. Aang glared at Sokka.

"Me," Aang cried, "how did I start it…you attacked me for no reason!"

"No reason," Sokka cried as he struggled to free himself from his earthen prison, "no reason!"

"Alright," Toph yelled, "who cares who started it…we have more important things to worry about right now…like Katara and the ba…" She stopped herself suddenly as she realized she had almost said too much. Aang earth bended himself from the floor and then proceeded to dust himself off. Sokka continued to struggle.

"Hey Toph," Sokka called to her in an annoyed tone, "Can I get a little help over here?" Toph raised her arm and the ground literally spit Sokka out.

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically. He quickly headed in Aang's direction and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Sokka," Toph warned.

"Relax Toph," he replied, "I'm not going to do anything. He continued to glare at Aang.

"What the hell is your problem Aang," Sokka growled, "don't you care about Katara at all…did you ever love my sister?" At this statement Aang felt a throbbing pain deep within his heart.

"Of course I love her," Aang yelled back tears filling his eyes, "I always have…I never stopped!"

"Then prove it," Sokka yelled back, "Come back with us to the South Pole." Aang shook his head and turned away from Sokka.

"I can't," Aang replied.

"What do you mean you can't," Sokka questioned angrily, "how can you stand there and tell me that you still care about Katara, when you aren't even willing to go to her when she needs you."

"It's different now," Aang yelled, "she wouldn't want to see me!"

"Aang…"

"No Sokka," Aang said firmly, "she blames me…it's my fault…I don't want to hurt her anymore." Sokka shook his head and took a deep breath, allowing himself to calm down.

"Aang," Sokka replied calmly, "Katara was grieving…she is still grieving, but she still loves you…she still needs you." Aang glanced up at Sokka briefly. A flicker of hope flashed in his eyes but quickly dissipated.

"It wasn't your fault Aang," Sokka continued, "It wasn't anybody's fault but those damn bastards that started that fire." Aang grimaced and turned his eyes back to the picture he still grasped in his hand.

"It _was_ my fault," Aang yelled angrily, "I should have been there." He tightened his grip around the picture as tears once again began to roll down his unshaven face. "It's my fault he's gone…I killed my son!"

"Aang…it's not…"

"I should have been there damn it," Aang yelled.

"No one could have predicted what was going to happen," Sokka replied, "no one could have known."

"That's bull shit," Aang yelled back, "everyone knew the loyalists were after me…I should have known they would go after my family…I should have been there, I never should have left them!" Sokka just glared at Aang.

"You know what Aang," Sokka growled, "You need to stop this self-pity bull crap! You weren't there that night…but there is nothing you can do to change that now. You need to stop blaming yourself for things you had no control of." Aang turned and glared in Sokka's direction.

"If you stayed could things have been different…maybe" Sokka stated hypothetically, "but then again maybe my sister would be mourning two losses instead of one, or maybe all of you would be gone now." Aang clutched his chest again as the throbbing pain increased. He could feel his tears streaming down his face. He silently contemplated Sokka's words. He wondered if he had been there maybe he would have been the one killed; he wished it had been him instead of his innocent little boy.

"I can't just forget Sokka," Aang replied emotionally, "I can't just let it go…he was innocent, he had nothing to do with any of the fighting. How can I forgive myself for not protecting him? He trusted me with his life and I failed."

"You weren't there that night," Sokka replied, "but you can be there now. If you would stop punishing yourself for a minute and think about Katara…think about Tenzin…they would not want this for you." Aang broke down at the mention of his son's name. He leaned with his back against the wall and slid slowly down to the ground tears streaming down his face.

"Do you think Tenzin would have wanted to see you and Katara like this," Sokka went on, "she is your wife…you should be with her, helping her through her grief…you two should be helping each other through it…not falling apart." Aang reached up and attempted to wipe the tears from his eyes. He held up the picture that he still grasped in his hand and gazed at it sadly.

"I miss him," Aang said softly. Sokka kneeled down in front of Aang and place a hand firmly upon his shoulder.

"I know you do," Sokka replied sympathetically, "we all do." Sokka sighed heavily and then stood up quickly. He offered Aang a hand. Aang took it and Sokka pulled him upward.

"How is she," Aang asked softly. Sokka glanced over in Aang's direction with a painful expression upon his face.

"That's why I'm here," Sokka replied softly, "Katara she's…she's not well." Instantly Aang's heart was frozen in fear.

"What," Aang questioned frantically, "what's wrong with Katara, what's happened?" Sokka turned away from Aang and gazed blankly at the wall of the room.

"A few days ago," Sokka paused and cleared his throat, "a few days ago Katara tried to hurt herself."

"What...no…what did she do Sokka," Aang asked frantically. He instantly jumped to his feet as a sense of urgency overtook him. He could feel his heart beating furiously in his chest as his depression instantly became panic. "What did she do?" Sokka remained silent for a moment debating on whether or not to spare Aang the gory details.

"Sokka," Aang demanded, "tell me what happened…what did she do?"

"She slit her wrists," Sokka replied in a meager tone, "When I found her she was nearly gone." Instantly images of the water bender flashed through Aang's mind. He saw her beautiful blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight and the smile that stopped his heart. The sweet sound of her laughter echoed in his brain. Visions of her water bending played in his mind. He could see her graceful movements, the droplets of water glistening off her olive toned skin, her dark silken hair flowing around her body like the very element she controlled.

'This can't be happening,' Aang thought to himself frantically, 'she wouldn't do that…she couldn't.' Aang grasped the side of his head and began to pace the room. He felt as though his world were spinning violently out of control.

"No," he yelled suddenly his voice filled with anger and fear, "she wouldn't do that to herself…she wouldn't kill herself…it's not true!"

"I _wish_ it wasn't true," Sokka replied firmly. Aang could feel his heart aching as the truth behind Sokka's words slowly crept into his brain. He fell to his knees in sudden anguish.

"Is she…," he choked on the words as he spoke, afraid to ask the only question that pervaded his mind, afraid to know the answer. "Is she…?"

"She's alive, Aang," Sokka replied as if reading the Avatar's mind. Aang sighed in relief as he struggled to wipe the tears from his eyes. Sokka just gazed at Aang with a pained expression on his face.

"There is something else Aang," Sokka continued, his voice sounding serious. The brief sense of relief Aang felt was quickly extinguished.

"What," Aang questioned desperately, "what's wrong?"

"Katara has been catatonic since the day she tried to kill herself," Sokka replied unemotionally, "the healers say that it's self-induced, they say it's her way of dealing with her loss…it's like she turned herself off so that she won't feel the pain anymore." Aang's tears fell freely from his eyes and he made no attempt to stop them. A brief memory flashed through his mind.

…

_It was tradition to keep the bride and groom separated for the entire month before the wedding. Honestly Aang didn't understand it, and most of all he didn't understand why he and Katara had agreed to go along with such ancient and nonsensical traditions in the first place. Maybe if their relationship had been traditional or if it had been arranged he would think differently but their relationship was neither. In truth, this was the longest that they had been apart since she discovered him in the iceberg and quite frankly Aang couldn't stand it any longer. He was going crazy not being able to see her, or talk to her. She was only minutes away from him, staying with all her bride's maids in a cottage down the road from his. They had been sending letters back and forth nearly every day but even that was getting annoying. He found the task of sitting and writing his sentiments to be extremely arduous when he could just as easily walk down the road and tell her himself. Of course, talking to her and seeing her, would lead to holding her and then kissing her, and then making out with her and then…Aang took a deep breath as he tried to calm his hormones down. Perhaps there was some substance to the tradition after all. Aang rolled his eyes at the thought of the elders lecturing them about waiting until marriage and how important the month away from each other was and how they must use the time apart to reflect on their true feelings for each other. It was all very pointless as far as Aang was concerned. He had known that he loved her since the moment he first saw her, he didn't need any more time reflecting on it. He knew without a doubt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her._

_Today marked a week before the wedding; seven days, nine hours and thirty-two minutes to be exact, and Aang could not take the separation any longer. He longed to see her so badly that he was willing to do absolutely anything. Earlier he had written her a letter telling her to wait until everyone fell asleep and then to go out to the courtyard and make a wish on a star. He told her that he would do the same thing at the same time and it would be like they were together. He figured it would be romantic to come out from the shadows when Katara made her wish and surprise her. Of course, that was before he had spent the majority of the evening sitting up in a tree. He was beginning to wonder if girls ever went to sleep at all. It seemed like all they wanted to do was eat junk food, gossip, joke about boys and play with each others hair. He sat on a low branch with his back against the trunk and his arms crossed. He was growing increasingly impatient. His legs and back ached from sitting in an awkward position for far too long, the bouquet of flowers he had gotten for her already began to wilt and to top it all off it had started to rain._

_"Great," he mumbled to himself in annoyance, "just great." He wondered if this was the spirits way of telling him to go home and take a cold shower. He was actually contemplating doing just that when the courtyard door creaked open and a figure stepped out into the dark rainy night. She was dressed in a blue nightgown with a navy colored cloak wrapped tightly around her thin frame. Her wavy hair was tied back in a ponytail, a look he had not seen on her often. He could see the rain drops glistening off of her smooth skin. His heart began to race as he watched her hurry into the courtyard. He could not help but to feel a desirous need to hold her tightly in his arms and kiss her soft lips. He wanted to feel her arms around him and to run his fingers through her long silky hair. The saying, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder,' suddenly took on a whole new meaning for Aang_

_He leaned forward as he followed her with his eyes. Suddenly the flowers he brought fell from his lap and out of the tree. Aang tried to catch them quickly but as he did so he heard the snapping of branches. He froze for a moment as he contemplated his predicament. He slowly and cautiously attempted to move to another branch but his efforts were in vain. The branch beneath him snapped completely and he tumbled clumsily out of the tree hitting the wet ground with a thud. He lay stunned upon the muddied courtyard, his vision slightly dazed. When his vision cleared he saw her standing above him with arms crossed staring down at him with a smirk on her face._

_"Surprise," he said sheepishly._

_"Aang," she giggled, "What are you doing here…you're going to get us in trouble." She reached her hand out to him. He took it and pulled himself up._

_"Are you alright," she questioned. Aang nodded as he stood._

_"I think so," he replied. He stretched his arms over his head and cracked his neck._

_"You're not supposed to be here," she reminded him. She pulled him to some large bushes that were out of view of the opened courtyard and out of the rain. She let go of his hand and peaked out in the direction of the house to make sure nobody had seen them. Aang gazed at her lovingly. Her nightgown was soaked and the wet fabric was clinging to her shapely body, her wet hair shone in the moonlight, and the water droplets that covered her skin gave her an angelic aura. His heart beat wildly as he gazed at her. He could not bring his eyes away from her and he longed so badly to take her in his arms and never let her go. She turned back to him with a brilliant smile. She noticed his loving gaze._

_"You are absolutely crazy Aang," she whispered trying her best to hold back her laughter, "what if somebody saw you?"_

_"Nobody saw me," Aang scoffed, "besides, so what if they did." Katara shook her head in amusement._

_"So what," Katara replied questioningly. Aang smiled mischievously in her direction. He inched closer to her, a look of pure love and desire emanating from his eyes._

_"Yeah," Aang replied, "so what." Katara gazed back at him alluringly._

_"So…it's supposed to be bad luck to see me isn't it," she questioned him. Aang shrugged and inched closer to her._

_"It seems like I'm pretty lucky so far," Aang replied huskily._

_"Oh really," Katara replied with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow at him and gazed at him incredulously. He nodded at her as he inched closer, slowly closing the gap between them. Katara eyed him in amusement._

_"I don't know Aang," she sighed, "do you really want to be tempting fate like this."_

_"Only one of us is doing all the tempting," Aang replied with a grin, "and it certainly isn't me." He inched closer to her until he was only inches away. Katara smiled softly at him. She reached up and placed her arms around his neck. The cloak that covered her nightgown fell to the ground._

_"What makes you say that Aang," she whispered softly. She gazed up at him with innocent eyes. He leaned forward until his lips gently brushed against hers. Katara leaned forward in an attempt to kiss him, but Aang pulled back slightly._

_"I don't know," he smiled, "maybe you're right…maybe I should go before we get into trouble."_

_"Oh," Katara replied, "look who is doing the tempting now." Aang could not help but to laugh._

_"I love you so much," he chuckled lightly. Katara smiled brightly back at him._

_"I love you too," she replied._

_"I can't wait to get this whole wedding thing over with," he sighed._

_"Excuse me," she replied with a sarcastic grin, "this whole wedding thing?"_

_"It's all just a technicality really," Aang smiled, "I plan on spending the rest of my life with you whether we go through with this wedding or not…I'm not going anywhere."_

_"I'll have you know Aang, most girls dream about this whole wedding thing their entire lives," Katara replied. Aang smirked at her._

_"You and I both know that you are nothing like most girls," Aang grinned, "while they were sitting home planning their weddings…you were helping me save the world, remember." Katara smiled and rolled her eyes._

_"That is true," she sighed, "but that doesn't mean that I don't still want a…huge…public fiasco of a wedding." Katara laughed lightly. Aang began to laugh as well._

_"You know," he replied, "we don't have to do this...we could just tell everyone the truth."_

_"What," Katara replied, "that we already got married in secret?" Aang nodded. She sighed._

_"I don't know Aang," she replied, "what about Gran Gran and my dad…they would be so disappointed that they weren't a part of it…at least this way no one feels offended."_

_"I will go along with whatever you want Katara," he smiled and kissed her briefly on the lips, "even though being away from you is driving me insane."_

_"Come on," she giggled, "it's not that bad." Aang gazed at her with a look of surprise._

_"Are you kidding me," he cried._

_"Shhh…Aang, you're going to wake everyone in the house."_

_"You're kidding right," Aang repeated in a whisper, "I'm practically climbing the walls over there and you are telling me it's not that bad."_

_"There is only seven days left Aang," she giggled, "I'm sure you'll survive."_

_"It might as well be seven years," Aang whined, "I can't take it anymore!"_

_"Well," she replied, "just imagine how much more you will appreciate our wedding night having patiently waited all this time. She leaned forward until her lips were right next to his ear._

_"And…I can promise you that it will be even better than our first one," she whispered seductively. Aang's jaw dropped and he found himself at a loss for words._

_"That is...that is just not fair…not fair at all," Aang sighed in utter defeat. Katara could not contain her laughter._

_…_

Aang closed his eyes tightly as he recalled the far off memory. It had only been two years since they were married…who could have predicted that they would be reduced to this. They went from being two very happy people to become two horribly damaged souls that were barely capable of surviving their grief. He sighed heavily in sadness as her laughter rang through his mind. He wondered if he would ever hear her laughter again.

"Aang," Sokka called to him, "Aang..." Aang looked up at Sokka briefly and then dropped his eyes to the floor.

"That's not the only thing," Sokka continued, "There is something else even more urgent." Aang looked up at Sokka once more, unable to comprehend what else could possibly have happened.

"Katara is six months pregnant," Sokka replied firmly.

"What," Aang questioned in shock.

To be continued…

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I need to keep you all hooked don't I? The next chapter will be up soon, promise.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Katara lay silent and still in the darkness of her room, staring blankly at the icy ceiling. The nurses passed in and out over the course of the day, checking on her, tidying up the room, and checking on the baby. Although she had been in a catatonic state for days, the nurses kept her hands bound to the mattress to make sure she wouldn't attempt anything again. But nothing had changed in days; she never moved and never acknowledged a soul. The healers were beginning to worry that nothing would bring her back to reality. They all knew that Sokka had gone to find the Avatar and they all patiently awaited his arrival; hoping against all hope that Aang's presence would make a difference.

The healer's all knew Katara in life. She was a strong spirited woman, full of hope and love. She was smart and savvy and talented in bending as well as healing. She was tough and courageous in battle and kind and caring to all people, no matter their nation. All were qualities that had attracted the Avatar to her, no doubt.

She was quite simply an inspiration to everyone, especially the younger generation of benders and healers. Everyone knew the story of the Avatar and the water bender. How she rescued him from the iceberg, and then helped him save the world. How she had mastered her element by age 14 and taught the Avatar to water bend herself, and how she had managed to capture the Avatar's heart. Their lov affair was very romantic and exciting and was the talk of nearly every town, but their whirlwind romance had come to a tragic and sudden end.

Although it had begun like a fairytale, it most certainly had ended like a horror story. After the tragedy in Ba-Sing-Se, Katara had become nothing more than a weak and feeble woman whose only wish was to be joined with her beloved son in the afterlife. She was a mere shadow of the heroine she once had been. Katara left Aang in Ba-Sing-Se months after the loss of their son and rumors swirled about how the Avatar had turned his back, not only on the world but also on his wife.

The truth was simpler, but just as tragic. Katara blamed Aang for what happened to their son and Aang blamed himself. The two became so lost in their grief that they grew apart and gradually the relationship crumbled. After the tragedy the two inseparable lovers had become nothing more than two lost souls stumbling through a world that had taken away their only son, shattered their hope and destroyed their dreams. They retreated into themselves and in the end they could not even bring themselves to look at one another let alone forgive each other for the hurt each had caused the other. Though love did, and always would remain in their hearts, the grief and pain was much stronger.

Katara lay comatose but not unaware. Her mind was perceptive, but remained in a dream-like state. She knew she was alive but she did not know how long she had laid here in this bed. Days passed without her knowledge, she could hear the healers and nurses gossip and move about the room and she knew that Suki came to visit her all the time. She would often hear the healers discussing her condition with the Kioshi warrior, though it was hard for her to keep details straight in her mind.

On this particular day she overheard Suki and one of the healers talking in hushed tones about, who Katara had perceived to be, another patient in the healing center; a woman with a child in her womb.

"The baby is developing normally for the most part," the older woman stated, "aside from being an abnormally low weight."

"That's good," Suki replied with a relieved tone in her voice.

"Do you think that her husband will come," the woman questioned.

"I have every hope that he will," Suki replied, "the two of them have been through so much…but I know that they still love each other…I know he still cares…he has to come."

"We are all hoping," the woman replied, "we are hoping that his presence will be what will bring her back."

"I think it will," Suki replied, "and this baby…this baby just might be the miracle they need to bring them back together."

Katara could not help but to feel sorrow for the woman. She imagined that it must have been a difficult situation for the woman to be separated from her husband while pregnant. She silently remembered when she was expecting, she remembered how wonderful life was then. Aang was so attentive and overjoyed. Every day he surprised her with flowers and catered to her every need. Images of her husband flashed through her mind. She could see his gray eyes, his wide handsome grin…it had been such a long time since she had seen that grin. Katara was lucky enough to have had Aang by her side during the happy months of her pregnancy, but it didn't matter in the end. Ultimately this other woman's situation was far more hopeful than Katara's could ever be. This other woman still had hope, she still had a child, the possibility that all could be set right still existed; the possibility that her family could reclaim what was lost still remained. Katara had no such chance.

The life Katara had known would never be again. Her little boy was gone forever in the blink of an eye, and the relationship with her husband completely crumbled. In their grief they had pushed each other to the brink of destruction. The beautiful life they had created and shared was now tainted by tragedy, leaving them to barely coexist in a nightmarish reality. Katara still loved Aang…she always would, but too much had happened…to many hateful words spoken…too much heartache to bear. Their once loving relationship was now little more than a bitter and painful reminder of what was and what could never be again. In the end the loss of her son and her marriage was far too great and she simply wanted the pain to end.

She heard the chair pull up next to her bed and a body slump into the seat.

"Sokka should return any day now," Suki sighed, "I certainly hope he convinced Aang to come back." Katara pondered Suki's words. She was not sure how she felt about her statement. Aang wouldn't come here. Would he? Aang was too consumed, too broken to care about her anymore. She had given up the hope that things between them could ever be okay again. In her mind Tenzin's death was Aang's fault. If he had been there…if he had just stayed, Tenzin would have been safe. Katara had blamed Aang from the beginning. She had taken her grief and heartache out on him completely. Though deep down in the depths of her heart, she knew Aang was not ultimately to blame, she simply could not find it in her heart to forgive him. The truth was that Aang was a reminder of the pain and heartache. Every time she looked at Aang all she could see was her son, in his eyes, in his mannerisms, in his actions, and all she could think about was the fire that had taken Tenzin away.

Katara's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand holding hers. The smooth thin fingers grasped her's tightly and gave a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"I know you have been hurting for a long time Katara," Suki's voice sounded heart-felt and tearful, "and I know you blame Aang…but you must know deep down that he is not to blame…you must know how much he truly loves you." Katara felt a twinge of pain in her chest as Suki spoke. She furrowed her brow slightly as she could feel tears forming in her eyes. Suki smiled at the subtle expression Katara had made, taking it as proof that somehow, wherever Katara was, she had heard her words and responded the slightest bit.

"I know you love Aang too," Suki went on, "you need him just as much as he needs you….the only way both of you will get through this is if you are together." As Katara listened to Suki's words a brief vision from her past flashed through her mind.

_…_

_Toph's family had offered Aang and Katara lodgings in one of the many homes they owned in Ba-Sing-se until they could get their affairs in order. Since the moment they had arrived Katara had shut herself in her room. She refused to come out and had refused to speak to anyone. Her emotions fluctuated from heartache to anger to unbearable depression. She could not bear to hear anyone's condolences. All anyone could do was say how sorry they were, and what a tragedy it was, as if she didn't already know that…as if anything they said could make her feel any better. No one could understand; no one could help. Nobody could give her the only thing she truly wanted…her son back in her arms._

_She sat silently on the floor clutching the only piece of Tenzin she had left, a blue blanket that was covered in soot. It was the only thing that had survived the fire, the only evidence he had existed at all. Katara's heart throbbed at the thought of her little boy. She didn't know how to say good-bye, how she could accept that he was gone, never see his sweet face, never rock him in her arms, and would never again hear his little baby voice call her mama._

_Her thoughts were disturbed when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She looked up briefly to see Aang standing at her side. He knelt before her and gazed at her sorrowfully._

_"What do you want," she said softly._

_"You've been cooped up in here for weeks," he replied. Katara remained silent, her tears continued to spill from her eyes._

_"Katara," Aang said softly, "this isn't healthy; you need some time away from here, away from this room." He sighed heavily in frustration. Katara remained silent._

_"Please let me take you somewhere," Aang continued, "away from Ba-Sing-Se, anywhere you want to go." Katara looked up at him with anger and hurt in her eyes._

_"I don't want to go anywhere with you," she replied in a low voice._

_"Katara…"_

_"No," Katara whimpered._

_"Please Katara," Aang's voice broke up as he spoke, "tell me what you need from me, what do you want me to do…I'll do anything."_

_"I want you to bring back Tenzin," she cried._

_"I wish that I could," Aang sobbed, "I would give anything to bring him back to you…"_

_"But you can't," Katara yelled, "He's gone forever…and it's all your fault!" Aang gazed back at her, his eyes filled with unbearable pain and sadness._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered emotionally, "I'm so sorry." He reached for her hands and attempted to hold them. She quickly ripped them away from him and gripped the baby blanket tighter in her fingers._

_"Just leave me alone," she cried._

_"Katara please…don't shut me out like this…I love you," Aang replied in an emotional tone, "If you would just let me in…we could get through this together."_

_"I don't care," Katara wept, "It doesn't matter anymore, Tenzin is gone; our family is gone."_

…

Katara's heart throbbed as she recalled the painful memory. The truth was that she had pushed Aang away. After the fire he had tried so hard to get through to her, to help her, to show her that he loved her. But Katara remained distant. Time and time again she resisted his affection and concern. She pushed him until he simply didn't try anymore.

* * *

Aang sat silently in utter disbelief of what Sokka had just told him.

"Pregnant," he mumbled practically to himself, "I don't understand." Sokka came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Aang turned to Sokka with a look of shock on his face.

"I know it's a little unbelievable," Sokka replied.

"Unbelievable," Aang repeated, he stood quickly and began to pace, "unbelievable!" His face contorted from shock to anger.

"I can't believe she did this to me," Aang yelled, "How could she keep this from me?"

"Aang," Sokka intervened, "just hold on…you are overreacting…"

"Over reacting," Aang fumed, "over reacting, she left me Sokka…without telling me about this…she deliberately kept it from me!"

"Aang," Sokka yelled, "just calm down and listen for a minute!"

"I don't care," Aang yelled back, "I don't care how much she hates me…I have a right to know about my child!"

"Relax Twinkle toes," Toph angrily interjected, "would you listen to yourself for a second…what makes you think that Katara even knew she was pregnant?"

"Six months Toph," Aang replied dryly, "six months…how did she not know she was six months pregnant."

"None of us knew," Toph defended, "she's not even showing for spirit's sake! But that's beside the point….Do you honestly believe that Katara would try to commit suicide if she knew she was pregnant?" Aang turned away from Toph sharply and stared blankly down at his nightstand…he stared at their wedding portrait. Deep down, he knew that Toph was right. Katara would never have tried to hurt herself if she had known of the child growing in her womb. He picked up the portrait and stared at the lovely water bender. He knew her so well then, he knew how her mind worked…he knew every shade of her heart...he knew the depths of her soul. Now this person that Sokka and Toph were talking about was unrecognizable. Never in a million years did he ever think she would attempt such a horrible act. Katara was proud, she was strong…she had a spirit that was unbreakable, she was happy, and loving, and fun to be with…it broke his heart to think about how much she had changed…how much they both had changed.

He remembered how close they were, how loving and blissful. She was his best friend, his lover, the mother of his child. It saddened him greatly to know how quickly everything about them had changed. They had gone from being inseparable lovers unable to stay away from each other to mere coexisting strangers unable to utter even a single word to each other. Aang closed his eyes tightly and tried to remember the last time he held her, touched her, or seen her beautiful smile. His mind drifted back to the last time they were together before everything fell apart.

…

_Aang lay on his side propping his head up with his arm and gazing lovingly in her direction. She laid across from him with her back facing his direction. She was sleeping peacefully, unaware of his gaze. The thin sheet draped across her shapely body, her hair fell like a cascading waterfall over her smooth olive toned skin. He silently took in the beautiful woman before him, his lover, his wife, his best friend. He simply could not get enough of her. She was everything to him. His entire existence revolved around her. It seemed the moment he fell from the iceberg, he had also fallen for her. And ever since then he had done everything in his power just to get her to notice him. It was a wonder that he found himself here now, laying across from her, basking in her beauty and feeling like the luckiest man on the planet. _

_He leaned toward her and softly kissed her bare shoulder. He draped his arm gently across her waist and pulled himself closer to her. She stirred slightly as a sleepy moan escaped her lips. Aang smiled slightly. He pressed his body closer to hers he leaned down and kissed her neck and shoulder. He breathed in deeply taking in her floral scent. Everything about her was mesmerizing to him. Her soft hair brushed against his face, the feeling of her soft skin against his. He tried to commit everything about her to memory, knowing he would be away from her for a few weeks. _

_Suddenly Katara yawned. She sleepily rolled over to him and gazed up at him. Aang smiled warmly in her direction. _

"_Hey," she whispered with a sleepy smile. _

"_Hey," Aang replied. He could feel his heart begin to race, as it did every time he saw her smile. Katara rolled on her side to face him. She reached her arm to him and ran her fingers across his muscular shoulder. Aang continued to gaze into her sapphire eyes; his heart nearly bursting with love and desire for her. _

"_What time is it," she whispered. _

"_Almost nine," Aang replied._

"_Oh no," Katara pouted as she rolled onto her back and crossed her arms. Aang chuckled lightly_

"_What," he questioned in an amused tone. _

"_You have to leave soon," she replied with a sigh._

"_In like six hours," he replied with a chuckle._

"_In six hours you leave," Katara replied, "but in two hours Tenzin will be awake and I will have to get out of this bed and make breakfast." Aang smiled mischievously._

"_Two hours huh," Aang smirked, "well that's plenty of time." He quickly rolled over to Katara and began to kiss her neck. _

"_Aang," she giggled, "what are you up to?" Aang smiled warmly at her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist._

"_Making the most of our last two hours," he replied with a wide grin._

_She smiled back at him and then wrapped her arms around his neck. He just gazed lovingly back at her. _

"_I love you so much," Aang whispered._

"_I love you too Aang," she smiled. Her eyes welled up with tears as she spoke. She quickly tried to dry them before her tears could fall. _

"_Hey," Aang whispered as he ran his fingers through her soft auburn hair, "what's wrong?" Katara shook her head._

"_Nothing," she whimpered, "it's nothing." Aang frowned slightly._

"_I just," Katara sighed heavily, "I just don't want you to go."_

"_I know Katara," Aang replied, "but I have to…you know I have to."_

"_I know," Katara sighed in frustration, "I know."_

"_I promise I'll be back before you even have time to miss me," Aang replied, " I mean it…I'm talking the second the last signature is on the scroll…I am on Appa and right back home." Katara chuckled as she wiped the remainder of her tears away._

"_You better," she replied with a slight smile. Aang chuckled lightly at her response._

"_You have my word," he replied with a smile._

…

Thinking back on those last moments Aang wished so badly that he had changed his mind…he wished he had just put her and Tenzin before his duties just once. If he had known then that those precious moments were among their last he would have stayed in a heartbeat. If only he had known.

**I hope you like this chapter. I'm giving everyone a heads up it may be a few weeks before I can post another...but don't worry I promise to get to it as soon as I can. Thanks and love the review's, your opinions are important to me. Thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know i said it would be a few weeks but I can't seem to tear myself away from the story...I just want it done!. Like I said before it is finished completely just needs to be typed and spell checked and grammar checked and...ugh...it's a lot of work. lol. Anyway I cut this chapter short because I didn't want you guys to have to wait too long for the next installment. So the whole of chapter 5 is now going to be chapter 5 and chapter 6 and so on and so forth. This way I could post sooner without spending so long getting it up. So anyway here it is, hope you like it. Keep the reviews coming. Love them all. Thanks.**

Chapter 5

"I never thought I'd say this," Toph said with a sarcastic tone, "but I really missed traveling by air." She inhaled the crisp morning air as it brushed past her face and smiled in contentment. It was the first time she had been on Appa in almost two years. The last time she could remember flying was around the time of Tenzin's first birthday. She frowned slightly as her mind fell once again on the sweet little boy. She sighed softly in sadness. Even though they weren't related by blood, she loved Tenzin like he was one of her own family, maybe even more so.

"I missed it too," Sokka sighed. He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back upon Appa's soft fur. "It sure beats traveling by boat…Appa cuts the travel time practically in half."

"Amen to that," Toph replied with a smirk. Sokka chuckled slightly and then glanced over in Aang's direction. The avatar sat quietly at the reins with his back to them, concentrating on the horizon. He wore fresh clothes now but his head and face remained unshaven. He hadn't said a word to either of them since they had left Ba-Sing-Se. Sokka could only imagine what was running through the avatar's mind.

"Aang's been kind of quiet huh," Sokka said. Toph nodded.

"I'm sure he just has a lot on his mind," Toph replied with a frown, "we just dumped a lot on his plate the other day, he is probably still in shock." Sokka nodded in agreement.

"Hey Toph," Sokka replied softly, "I'll be right back…I'm going to check on him."

"You're not going to start another fight are you?" Toph questioned.

"No," Sokka replied indignantly.

"Good," she replied, "I'd hate to have to take you down again."

"Well lucky for me there is no earth on this flying bison," Sokka retorted with a sarcastic grin.

"News flash Snoozles," Toph replied, "I don't _need_ any earth to take you down."

"Yeah well…whatever," Sokka sighed in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. Toph just chuckled triumphantly. Sokka stood stretched his arms over his head and then headed in Aang's direction.

"Hey Aang," Sokka sighed as he plopped down next to his old friend. Aang continued to stare off into the distance. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay I guess," Aang replied without so much as a glance in Sokka's direction. For a long moment the two sat in silence, both thinking about the same thing, Katara and the baby.

"It was big shock to me too you know," Sokka replied in an attempt to break the silence. Aang glanced in Sokka's direction briefly and then turned back to the horizon. He remained silent.

"Alright well," Sokka sighed, "just so you know…if you need to talk about anything…I'm here…and I'm willing to listen." Aang didn't respond.

Sokka stood and began to walk back to Appa's saddle.

"I don't know what to do," Aang said suddenly. Sokka turned back to Aang and sat down next to him.

"I don't know what I _can_ do," Aang went on, "what if it doesn't matter…what if she just can't love me anymore…what if it's just too late?"

"I don't know what to do either," Sokka replied, "but I have a feeling that you being there, is going to bring her back."

Aang pondered Sokka's words for a long moment before responding. He thought back briefly to everything he and Katara had been through in the last six months. He thought back to everything he had done to help her, to show her that he loved her. Everything he had done had been in vain; Katara closed her heart to him. She could not move past the tragic death of their son. She was consumed by the pain and the anger, and she had taken everything out on him. In Katara's mind the tragedy was his fault. She couldn't even look at him, or speak to him without being consumed in anger and sadness. It seemed as though Aang's presence alone caused her unbearable pain. This was one of the many reasons that he had let her walk away from him in the first place. Though he loved her, and though every part of him screamed at him to stop her; he let her go, hoping that being away from him would help her heal. If that's what it took for her to be okay he wasn't going to stand in her way. He was lost without her but it was all he could do to say goodbye, he just couldn't bear to see her hurting anymore. He sighed heavily in frustration as he thought of her attempted suicide. It seemed that nothing he had done had helped her, not even their separation. Holding on to her made things worse, but letting her go hadn't spared her any pain either. He honestly didn't believe that he could help Katara at all.

"How do you know," Aang questioned with sadness in his voice. Sokka shrugged.

"I just do," he replied, "Katara loves you Aang, and you love her…you guys need each other." Aang shook his head in doubt. "It's true Aang," Sokka went on, "She loves you, no matter what she's said, no matter what's happened between you two, she loves you and I know that you love her too…that has to count for something…it just has to be enough." Aang nodded though he remained skeptical.

"Then there is the baby," Aang replied softly, "what if Katara doesn't come back before the baby….what if I'm not strong enough to raise it on my own? I just…I just don't know if I'm strong enough to do this…"

"You have to be," Sokka replied simply, "The baby deserves the best chance. Nothing that has happened is the baby's fault. You need to just step up and do what you have to do. There is just no other option." Aang sighed as he contemplated Sokka's words. His mind remained clouded in doubt and uncertainty when it came to this child. His mind drifted to Tenzin. Aang remembered the joy he felt when he looked into his son's eyes for the first time. The love he felt for the boy had consumed his heart and soul. Every day he looked forward to seeing Tenzin's sparkling gray eyes and wide happy grin. Fatherhood had come to Aang so easily when it came to his son. Tenzin was a happy, easy-going child and he looked at the world with an innocent sense of wonderment that amazed Aang. He loved absolutely everything about the Tenzin. Losing his son broke Aang's heart and shattered his soul.

Now when Aang thought about this second child his heart remained numb. He could not feel the love and joy that he had felt for Tenzin. Aang's biggest fear was that he would not be able to love this child the way he had adored Tenzin. He feared that this child would not grow up in a loving home the way Tenzin had, simply because its parents were broken beyond repair.

"We're home," Sokka said suddenly, interrupting Aang's thoughts. He pointed to the horizon. Aang gazed ahead into the distance. He could see the outline of the Southern water tribe through the hazy morning air. The once small village had grown into a more modern city since the end of the war. He could make out the edges of the tall ice buildings and the high steeple of the new city hall; indications that the city was practically within reach. Aang sighed heavily as they approached. His heart nearly froze in his chest as he realized that Katara was only minutes away. Though the circumstances were grave, Aang was growing anxious to see her again.

* * *

Suki stood silently by the window in Katara's room. She sighed as she gazed out over the frozen landscape. It had been five days since Sokka had left for Ba-Sing-Se; she hoped that he would come home soon. She glanced back to the bed where Katara continued to lay in silence. One of the healers stood over the water bender. The woman's hands were aglow upon Katara's abdomen as she checked on the baby once again. Suki watched in curiosity, hoping that everything was well with the child. The healer nodded to herself and then pulled her hands away.

"Is everything ok," Suki questioned. The healer turned to her and nodded with a tired smile.

"So far Katara's pregnancy is moving along normally," the healer replied. Suki smiled warmly at the woman. She walked up to Katara and gently brushed the hair from the water bender's face

"Now if we could just get you to wake up," Suki said softly to her sister-in-law. She sighed softly as she gazed at Katara. The healer turned to leave the room but stopped in the doorway for a moment. She turned back to Suki.

"Has there been any word from Sokka or the Avatar yet," the healer questioned in hopefulness. Suki shook her head as she slumped down upon the chair next to Katara's bed.

"No," Suki replied, "nothing yet...but I suspect they should be here any day now." The healer nodded and then turned to leave. Suki turned her attention back to Katara.

"Any day now Katara," Suki repeated as she grasped Katara's limp hand, "Aang will be here before you know it." A sudden knock at the door startled Suki. She quickly looked up.

"Come in," she called out. She turned her attention back to Katara. The door creaked open and the visitor moved into the room. Suki only looked up when she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder. She smiled at the familiar face.

"Sokka," she jumped up excitedly, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him, "I was just thinking about you." Sokka smiled slightly and then turned his gaze to Katara.

"How is she," he questioned.

"She's okay," Suki replied, "I mean there haven't really been any changes…but the baby is doing great. Aside from being slightly underweight, the healers say the baby is normal and healthy."

"Good," Sokka replied as he turned his gaze back to Suki.

"So…" Suki replied expectantly, "Did Aang come….is he with you?" Sokka nodded.

"He is," Sokka replied, "he is right outside actually…he seems a little nervous to come in."

"I'm sure he is," Suki replied, "he hasn't seen her in so long."

"That, and the whole baby thing has just completely thrown him for a loop," Sokka replied.

"Did he take it badly," Suki questioned. She winced slightly as she awaited Sokka's response.

"Not too bad," Sokka replied, "though he did initially accuse Katara of deliberately keeping it from him. Overall I think he took it…well…as good as could be expected…considering the circumstances."

* * *

Outside the door, Aang paced back and forth anxiously. He was beyond nervous to see Katara again; afraid to see her in the condition she was now in. He could feel his heart beating quickly as he continued to pace, the uncertainty and doubt taking over his mind.

"Relax Twinkle Toes," Toph's voice broke the silence, "you'll do fine." Aang paused and glanced up at Toph. He briefly recalled her pep talk prior to his proposal to Katara.

_…_

_"You'll do fine," Toph said with a cheesy grin, "this is Katara we are talking about…it's not like you're facing the evil fire lord again." Aang nodded in agreement, though he honestly couldn't decide which situation made him more nervous, proposing to the girl he loved or fighting the evil ruler. _

_"Well…what if she says no," Aang replied nervously, "what if I mess up and I sound like an idiot."_

_"Please Twinkle Toes," Toph scoffed, "the way Sugar Queen's heart speeds up every time you are around…I doubt she would even notice a mistake in your proposal…let alone say no." Toph laughed as she slapped Aang firmly on the back._

_"I don't know," Aang replied, doubt pervading his mind, "what if it's too soon…what if she's not ready…what if…"_

_"Enough," Toph said firmly, "would you just ask her already…all these 'what if's' are driving me crazy. You love her right?" Aang nodded._

_"And she loves you right?" Aang nodded again. _

_"Well then ask her already," Toph replied simply, "what have you got to lose?"_

…

He continued to gaze in Toph's direction, as he contemplated the long past memory. He turned sadly to the door to Katara's room. It was the only physical barrier left between them but they might as well have been a continent apart. The emotional gap that separated them still remained and was wider then the great divide.

'What have I got to lose,' he mentally questioned himself as he continued to stare sadly at the door.

"Everything," he softly mumbled to himself, "everything."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aang stood silently in the hallway just outside of Katara's room. He gazed silently at the closed door with arms crossed, waiting for Sokka and Suki to emerge. He glanced over in Toph's direction. She sat lethargically in one of the chairs nearby tossing a pebble from hand to hand. He turned back to the door and sighed heavily. He wondered what he would do when he saw Katara again. He wondered how it would feel to be closer to her then he had been in months. Most of all he wondered how Katara would respond, if at all, to his presence. He turned his eyes to the icy floor and slowly began to pace once again. The aching in his chest gradually increased with each passing minute as he grew more and more anxious to see his wife again. Suddenly the door creaked open slightly. Aang straightened his stance and turned again in the direction of the door. Suki stepped forth first followed by Sokka. She smiled sympathetically in Aang's direction and greeted him with opened arms.

"Aang," Suki smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug, "It's good to see you. How are you doing?" Aang smiled weakly and averted his eyes from her gaze.

"I'm ok," he replied, his voice sounding slightly sad, "considering everything…I guess..."

"Well," Suki sighed, "she's waiting for you."

"She knows I'm here," Aang questioned. Suki's smile slowly faded.

"Well I…I don't really know…I mean…I told her you were coming," Suki replied, "But I don't _actually_ know if she heard me or anything…though she did respond slightly when I mentioned you, it was just a quick expression really." Aang nodded but remained silent. Sokka came up behind Suki and put his hands upon her shoulders. Suki glanced back at him and smiled.

"We should go Suki," Sokka said softly, "let's head home, get something to eat and give Aang some time alone with Katara." Suki nodded in agreement and then turned back to Aang.

"I meant it Aang," Suki said as she placed a hand on his forearm, "it _is_ really good to see you."

"Thanks Suki," Aang replied softly. She turned away and headed down the hallway. Sokka nodded in Aang's direction.

"We will be at the house," Sokka said, "You know where it is." Aang nodded in response. Sokka turned and headed down the hall way.

"Wait up Snoozles," Toph called. She walked over to Aang and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hang in there Twinkle Toes," she said reassuringly, "you got this…I know you do." Aang smiled slightly at Toph's unique words of encouragement.

"Thanks Toph," he said softly. Toph offered a half smile and then turned and headed in Sokka and Suki's direction.

For a long moment Aang watched his friends as they disappeared down the hall and around the corner. When they were out of sight he turned his attention back to the door that led to Katara's room. He stood as if frozen staring intently upon the door, his mind and heart overflowing with doubt and uncertainty. He took a deep breath and then slowly inched forward. He cautiously reached for the door. It creaked slightly as he pushed it open. He paused before entering and took another deep breath.

He stepped through the door and allowed it to swing closed behind him. He gazed nervously in her direction. She lay silent and still upon the bed with eyes closed. Aang could feel the beat of his heart increase slightly as he gazed upon her silent form. He slowly moved forward making his way to the foot of her bed. He stood there for a long moment just gazing in her direction. Her face was flawless and seemed just as beautiful as it was the first time he saw her, though her skin was abnormally pale. Her long dark hair was a striking contrast to her pallor and the whiteness of the sheets and she lay upon. The silky hair encircled her lovely face like a wreath.

He found himself once again frozen in place as he stood silently at the foot of the bed. His heart throbbed in pain as he gazed upon this silent and lifeless version of Katara. He tried to remember her the way she had been before. He tried to envision the beautiful water bender he had fallen in love with so many years ago. He could see her bright blue eyes sparkling; he could almost hear her voice and her laugh. As he gazed at her in sadness he wondered if that smile would ever grace her face, if her laughter would ever fill the room, or if he would ever be able to look into her eyes again. Now standing here so close to her, he realized how much he had missed her, how much he missed the person she used to be. It saddened him greatly to think that she might never be that person again. He briefly recalled a moment they had shared in this very healing center.

…

_Aang and Katara had temporarily moved back to the Southern Water Tribe in the final months of her pregnancy to be closer to her family. Today was Katara's final check-up before she would give birth and she and Aang were nearly bursting with excitement and anticipation for the birth of their first child. _

_Aang gazed lovingly in Katara's direction as she lay still upon the exam table. Katara's attention was on the healer. She watched quietly as the woman moved her hands slowly across her now bulging abdomen. The water that immersed the healer's hands was freezing and Katara winced slightly as the cold water touched her delicate skin. Aang sat quietly by Katara's side holding her hand tightly in his. He turned his attention to the healer as well and he watched the movements of the healer's hands intently. He was growing more anxious by the second to find out how the baby was doing. Suddenly the healer pulled her hands away and smiled brightly at the couple. _

"_Well," Aang_ _said questioningly, "is everything okay….is the baby healthy?" The older woman nodded with a large grin on her face. _

_Everything is just fine," the healer replied, "better then fine actually…you two have a very strong and healthy baby…not to mention very active…I had a heck of a time trying to locate him…he just would not stop moving."_

"_Ugh…tell me about it,"Katara replied, "I'm pretty sure my bladder has bruises all over it in the shape of the little one's feet. The healer chuckled at Katara's comment._

"_Would you like to know if you are having a boy or a girl," the healer asked with a large grin on her face. Katara looked to Aang with excitement in her eyes._

"_You can tell that," Aang questioned in intrigue. _

"_Sure can," the healer nodded. Aang gazed back down at Katara. _

"_What do you think Aang," Katara questioned, "do you think we should find out?" Aang smiled lovingly in her direction. _

"_I am okay with anything you want to do Katara," he replied._

"_Let's find out," she smiled excitedly. Aang smiled and shook his head._

"_You heard the lady," Aang smirked at the healer, "What are we having?" The healer's smile widened._

"_It's a little boy," she replied, "and I think he's going to be quite a handful for you…he is already the most active baby I've seen." Katara smiled widely and laughed slightly as she could not contain her happiness. She glanced in Aang's direction to see his grin wider then she had ever seen before. _

"_A boy," he repeated, "a little boy…I have a son!" The healer continued to smile at both of them._

"_I'll just give you two a minute," the older woman replied, "Katara your all finished…the next time we see you we will be placing that little guy in your arms." Katara smiled back at the healer._

"_Thank-you," Katara replied happily. _

"_Hey wait," Aang called out suddenly. The healer glanced in his direction._

"_Can you tell if he is an air bender or a water bender yet?" The healer smiled brightly at the excitement in Aang's voice._

"_I would tell you if I could but I'm afraid it's much too early for that," she replied, "children don't typically show any bending skills until they are at least two years old."_

"_Oh well," Aang smiled back, "it couldn't hurt to ask." The healer then turned and headed out of the room closing the door behind her. Katara sat up immediately and kissed Aang firmly on the cheek. _

"_We are having a boy," she cried excitedly, "maybe now we can finally decide on a name!" Aang smiled back at her. _

"_I have an idea for a name," Aang said softly, "If it's okay with you I mean." Katara gazed at him in curiosity._

"_You do," she questioned. Aang nodded._

"_I've been thinking about it a lot lately," he replied, "I want him to have an Air Nomad name…I was thinking we should call him Tenzin."_

"_Tenzin," Katara repeated the name to herself, "Tenzin…I like it Aang…how did you chose it?" Aang shrugged. _

"_I thought about lots of Air Nomad names," he replied, "Tenzin was the name of one of my best friends in the southern air temple…and I don't know, I just always liked that name anyway…it means keeper of hope and faith." Katara smile brightly as she gazed lovingly in Aang's direction._

"_It's a beautiful name," she replied softly, "Its perfect." Aang smiled back_

"_You really like it," he questioned. Katara nodded._

"_I love it," she replied. Aang smiled brightly, he then leaned close to her belly._

"_You hear that Tenzin," he said, "mama really loves your new name."_

…

He slowly made his way over to the side of her bed. Her white arms looked much thinner than normal, which only added to her frail appearance. He could feel his eyes filling with tears as he took in every detail of her still and silent form. He reached slowly to her and laid his hand upon her arm. It was then that he noticed the deep red lesion upon her wrist. He could feel the tears escape his eyes and begin to spill down his unshaven face. He grasped her limp hand and gently pulled it up to his face. He gently pressed his lips to her wrist, kissing the wound upon it softly.

"How could you do this to yourself," he whispered softly. He dropped to his knees beside her bed and gazed longingly in her direction. He reached to her face and gently combed his fingers through her long silky hair. He leaned forward and kissed her softly upon the forehead. His chest was aching unbearably as he gazed at her. He slowly stood and then sat in the chair that was next to her bed; he kept a firm grasp on her delicate hand.

"If you can hear me," he whispered, "I need you to know something." He leaned forward closer to her ear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. His voice faltered as he spoke, "I failed you…and I don't know if I will ever be able to set it right." He laid his head upon the pillow next to her face and continued to gaze at her.

"I don't know what to do," he cried, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do or say to bring you back." He suddenly sat back in the chair and sighed heavily. He reached up and gripped the bridge of his nose as if trying to sooth a headache. He then leaned forward once more. He intertwined his fingers and leaned his elbows upon the mattress.

"I should have been stronger for you," he whispered, "I never should have let you leave…I was in pain after what happened, but I should have been stronger for you...I will never forgive myself for not being there when you needed me most." He tried in vain to dry his eyes but the tears flowed down his face uncontrollably. He leaned over her once more and laid his head upon her abdomen.

"I love you so much," he wept, "you don't have to forgive me…but please…please don't give up…I couldn't bear it if I lost you too." He was startled suddenly when he felt something hit his cheek. He sat up quickly and gazed at her stomach where his face had been. He glanced toward her lovely face for a moment, his mind racing. He turned his attention back to her abdomen, reaching his hand cautiously forward. The moment he placed his palm upon her stomach the child within her kicked again. He gazed wide-eyed at his hand. He smiled slightly as the tears continued to roll down his face. In the moment that he felt his child's kick a flicker of hope sparked deep within his heart. All at once the baby was real to him. Just as suddenly as he felt the movement of his unborn child, his heart became filled with an emotion that he had not felt in months, pure and unending love. He thought about everything that he and Katara had suffered. All this time, both his and Katara's existence had revolved around the tragedy in Ba-Sing-Se. They had both become so consumed by death and loss that they had missed this delicate life that had already begun to grow. Their overwhelming grief had not allowed them to see the tiny miracle that had existed all this time; a miracle that had been conceived in love and carried with it the power to save them both. Aang leaned forward and softly kissed Katara's stomach. He turned back to Katara and smiled weakly.

"I love you," his voice was resolute, "I love you and I love our baby…I need you to come back to me, okay." He gazed at her pleadingly.

"You can open your eyes when you're ready," he sobbed, "I don't care how long it takes…I will be here waiting…I promise. Even if I have to spend the rest of my life sitting by your bedside, if that's what it takes…I will do it." He grasped her frail hand tightly in his and then gently ran the fingers of his other hand through her soft hair.

"I will wait for you forever if that's what you need," he whispered softly. Aang suddenly felt Katara's fingers tighten slightly around his hand. He looked down at her hand in shock and amazement. He gazed up at her once again with a slight expression of determination on his face.

"Katara," he said softly, "If you can hear me…do that again." He looked down at her hand and waited patiently. A few minutes passed without the slightest movement. Just when Aang was about to chalk it up to a random reflex, she squeezed his hand again. He smiled and chuckled lightly as the tears continued to stream down his face. He quickly stood and wrapped his arms around her sleeping form. Even though she had yet to wake up, Aang's heart nearly burst to know that Katara really had heard him and responded back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know it's been a little while since I posted but I've been super busy lately. Sorry about that. This chapter may be a little slow but necessary to the story line. Please be patient…it will all be worth it in the end. Also a new character is introduced in this chapter…I assure you the part the character plays is very important to the story as well…totally not random. Thanks for your patience and all your reviews. I appreciate you all. **

Chapter 7

One month later…

Sokka yawned as he headed down the hallway of the healing center to Katara's room. It had been four weeks since Aang had arrived in the South Pole and Sokka was already impressed at how quickly the Avatar had jumped into action. It seemed that after that first day of seeing Katara, Aang was intent on staying by her side and determined to bring her back to reality. Aang insisted that someone be present with her at all times. He felt that the transition would be less confusing for her if someone familiar was there to comfort her when she awoke from her extended sleep. They all had developed a routine now. Sokka would come up in the early morning to relieve Aang of his watch so that he could get some sleep. In the afternoons Suki would come up for a few hours and then Aang would come back later that afternoon and spend the rest of the night by Katara's bed side.

When Sokka finally arrived at the room, he quietly opened the door and peeked in. He saw Aang curled up in the chair next to Katara's bed with a blanket draped over him. Sokka cautiously crept into the room closing the door behind him. He gently tapped Aang upon the shoulder.

"Hey," Sokka called out firmly, "Aang…" Aang furrowed his brow as he stirred.

"Yeah," Aang replied groggily with eyes still closed.

"Go home and get some rest Aang…I'm here now," Sokka replied, "and for Spirit's sake eat something."

Aang sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. For a long moment he continued to sit in the chair. He leaned his face against his fist and tried to will himself to move.

"How is she," Sokka questioned, "any changes today?" Aang glanced over in Sokka's direction.

"Not really," he sighed, "the baby was moving a lot though…I think he is getting anxious to get out of there." Sokka smiled slightly.

"Well it won't be long now," Sokka sighed, "two more months to go." Aang smiled slightly though his eyes were full of sadness. He leaned forward and gazed at Katara.

"I hope she will be awake to meet him when he comes," Aang sighed.

"Me too," Sokka replied.

Aang stood and stretched his cramped muscles. He inhaled the early morning air and then exhaled slowly. He continued to gaze in Katara's direction longingly. He sat upon the bed and leaned over her sleeping form smiling sadly as he looked upon her. He then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you," he whispered softly to her, "I'll be back later...I promise." Aang stood slowly and then turned his attention to her now rounded belly. He placed his hand gently upon it and smiled slightly.

"I'll see you later little one," he said, "Daddy loves you." He turned then and started to walk past Sokka. Sokka grinned and patted Aang on the shoulder.

"She is in good hands," Sokka said reassuringly. Aang nodded.

"I know," he replied.

"Now go and get some rest," Sokka smirked, "you look like crap." Aang chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Thanks…I think…"Aang replied. He made his way over to the door but paused before exiting. He turned back to Sokka.

"If anything changes at all…let me know right away," Aang said.

"I know the drill," Sokka replied, "if anything changes you will be the first to know."

* * *

Back at the igloo Suki was just finishing up the breakfast dishes when Aang walked in.

"Hey," Suki greeted cheerfully, "how is Katara today?" Aang yawned as he meandered in and slumped down into one of the kitchen chairs. He stared at the surface of the wooden table with tired drooping eyes.

"The same," he replied unemotionally. He slumped forward and laid his head upon his crossed arms. Suki nodded silently her smile slowly fading into an unemotional grimace as she dried her hands with a kitchen towel. She reached for the plate of food she had saved for him and put it down before him. Aang glanced at the food briefly but remained unmoved. Suki sat down in the chair next to Aang. She leaned her face upon her folded hand and gazed down at the Avatar.

"You should eat," she said softly, "you need to keep your energy up." Aang sighed heavily as he sat back up in his chair. He continued to stare down at the table.

"Do you want to talk about it," Suki questioned. Aang shrugged.

"Well," Suki sighed, "I'm here if you do." Aang looked up at Suki for a moment and smiled slightly.

"Thanks," he replied.

"No problem," she smiled back. She watched as Aang picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. She stood from the table and proceeded to clean up the kitchen.

"Did I tell you that we got a message from Toph this morning," Suki said changing the subject. She glanced in Aang's direction as she spoke. "She wanted to know how everything is going here…how Katara and the baby are. She said she wishes she could be here." Aang continued to eat in silence. When Suki had finished cleaning she headed back to the table and sat back down.

"I think Toph feels guilty for going back to Ba-Sing-Se with Katara still the way she is," Suki said. Aang nodded as he placed his chopsticks down upon the empty plate.

"She had to go," Aang replied, "at least the metal bending school will keep her occupied…Toph has _never_ been very good at waiting…if she stayed here she would be going crazy right now." Suki laughed lightly and shook her head.

"That she would," Suki replied. She glanced over at Aang curiously.

"How about you," Suki questioned sympathetically, "how are you holding up?" Aang shrugged as he leaned his head upon his fist.

"As good as can be expected I guess," he replied. He paused for a long moment. He turned his eyes back to the table and gazed at it silently; his face displayed an expression of sadness.

"I know she hears me," Aang said softly, "She's just not ready to wake up yet…I just…" Aang sighed heavily. Suki reached over and laid her hand upon Aang's forearm. Aang glanced over at her with tear filled eyes.

"It's just hard to see her like that," Aang said softly, "I thought she would be ok by now…I thought I would be able to get through to her."

"She will wake up," Suki said reassuringly, "she is just taking her time." Aang nodded though his heart remained skeptical.

"I hope so," Aang replied. Suki smiled slightly.

"I know so," Suki replied, "Now go and get some rest…you look very tired." Aang nodded in agreement.

"I am," he replied. He stood from the table and yawned. He then turned and headed in the direction of his room.

"Thanks for the food," he said as he headed down the hall.

"My pleasure," Suki replied.

* * *

_Elsewhere in Omashu…_

Sun-Li rushed through the busy streets of Omashu, heading to her brand new job. She was a pretty girl in her early twenties; her green eyes sparkled in the bright sun as she meandered through the streets. Her long dark hair was tied up tightly in a bun and secured with a pair of jade chopsticks, the only things she carried with her was a suitcase and a small scroll. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She had studied hard for this job at her school in Ba-Sing-Se and she was thrilled to have landed such a well-paying position but this was her first time being so far away from home. The idea alone of being on her own was both exhilarating and scary.

She focused her attention on the building numbers as she searched for the right address. She scurried along until she reached a large building. She glance down upon the scroll and back up at the building number a few times to be sure she was at the right place. She stood frozen in place as she carefully read the plaque above the door.

'**Omashu Home for Orphaned Boys'**

She could feel her stomach tying up in knots as she stood in front of the building as her nervousness increased.

"Alright," she sighed, "this is it….I can do this." She pushed her way through the heavy wooden door and headed inside the building. As she entered she noticed a large wooden desk with a rather serious looking older woman sitting behind it. She crept up to the desk slowly and then nervously cleared her throat.

"Um…excuse me," she said softly. The woman behind the desk looked over in Sun-Li's direction with a stern expression on her face. Sun-Li was caught off guard by the woman's glare and temporarily forgot what she was going to say.

'I can do this,' she thought to herself desperately.

"Yes," the old woman said rudely.

"Oh…um…uh….I…I'm here about the j…job," Sun-Li stuttered.

"It's been filled," the old woman snapped.

"I…I know," Sun-Li replied, "I'm the one they got to fill it." She smiled nervously and handed the woman the scroll. The old woman grabbed the scroll from Sun-Li and put her reading glasses on. Sun-Li watched nervously as the old woman read the scroll. She crossed her arms over her chest as she usually did when she was nervous or self-conscious and awaited the woman's response. After what seemed like forever the older woman finally glanced up at Sun-Li and smirked slightly.

"So you are the new counselor," the old woman replied sounding less than enthused. She took her glasses off and handed the scroll back to Sun-Li. Sun-Li smiled politely as she reached for the scroll.

"Well," the woman sighed, "head down that hall and go to the third door on the left…that's the headmasters office, he will get you all settled in."

"Thank-you," Sun-Li replied politely. She then headed in the direction the woman had pointed.

"Good luck," the woman called out in an almost sarcastic tone. Sun-Li looked back for a moment.

"Thanks," she replied softly and then headed down the hallway.

* * *

Aang lay silently upon the mattress. Though he was truly exhausted, he found himself unable to sleep. He gazed around the room, taking in every detail. The room in which he had been staying was previously Katara's. Though he had stayed there for a little over a month he had not changed a thing in the room. Everything was as Katara had left it. Her clothes hung in the closet, her hairbrush and cosmetics lined the vanity, a picture of Tenzin sat upon the nightstand and the scent of her perfume filled the air. It almost seemed as if she had just stepped out and would be returning any minute. Aang could not bring himself to move a thing, just being in the room made him feel close to her. He often wondered what she would do in the room. He could almost see her sitting in the arm-chair by the window reading a book… gazing out over the frozen landscape or sitting at the vanity brushing her long dark hair.

No matter how many times or ways he tried to picture her in the room, his mind always drifted to the last time he knew of that she had been there. A vision of her sprawled upon the floor in a puddle of blood, pale, and near death flashed violently through his mind. He sat up quickly and tried to shake the horrific image from his brain. He was relieved he had not seen the sight first hand but his imagination's version was just as bad. He sat at the edge of the bed with head in hands, staring silently at the floor. He could feel tears building up in his eyes and the pain throbbing in his chest once again.

He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. He tried to think of her as she was before…he tried to picture her smile, her sparkling eyes. He wondered if this baby would also resemble her as Tenzin had. Aside from his big gray eyes and slightly paler skin Tenzin mostly took after his mother. From appearance to temperament Tenzin was his mother's son. Aang often wondered if his son would have inherited her bending abilities as well. Aang often tried to picture Tenzin grown and whenever he did he always pictured him as water bender.

Aang flopped back down upon the mattress once again and stared silently up at the icy ceiling. He wished he would have been able to watch Katara training their son as she had trained him so many years ago. He wished he were able to see Tenzin's abilities develop over time. He wished more than anything he could have had the chance to know the man Tenzin was meant to grow into. Aang glanced over at the picture on the nightstand and gazed at it sadly. It made his heart ache to think of all the things Tenzin would never see, all the things his son would never do or experience. Seven months ago Aang could not picture a life without Tenzin, now he was forced to live the life he could never imagine with only fragmented visions of the way things should have been.

Aang turned from the picture and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes tightly and tried once again to get some sleep. His mind, however, would not allow him to rest.

…

"_Hi Daddy," the tiny voice echoed into the room. Aang turned from what he was doing to see the happy little boy running up excitedly to greet him. The avatar beamed at his son._

"_Hey buddy," he replied as he knelt before his son, "where is mama?" Tenzin smiled brightly as he pointed in the direction of the door._

"_Mama," Tenzin replied. _

"_Tenzin," Aang could hear Katara's voice echoing down the hall way, "Tenzin where did you get to?" Aang looked back at Tenzin_.

"_Come with me buddy," Aang said with a smile, "let's play a trick on mama." Tenzin laughed as he happily followed Aang. The two quickly hid themselves behind the green curtain that hung in the window of Aang and Katara's room. Aang looked down at his son and smiled. He put his finger to his lips and shushed him. Tenzin copied his father as he resisted the urge to giggle._

"_Tenzin," Katara's voice echoed from the doorway. She was surprised to find the room empty until she noticed the two sets of feet at the bottom of the curtain. _

"_Gee," she smirked, "I can't seem to find Tenzin anywhere…I thought for sure he would be in here." Tenzin peaked cautiously through the curtain, growing more excited as Katara crept closer to where they were hiding. He looked up at his father with a giddy expression. Aang smiled back at him in amusement. _

"_Where is that Tenzin," Katara questioned sarcastically, "I'm sure he has to be around here…but where?" She walked slowly closer to the curtain. She bent down and pretended to look under the bed. _

"_No Tenzin here," she said. She then turned to the closet; she opened it quickly and glanced inside. "No Tenzin here either." She then turned to the curtain. Tenzin looked up to Aang in excitement barely able to contain himself. Aang chuckled softly and then he nodded to his son. In an instant Tenzin jumped forth from the curtain in front of his mother with a loud baby roar._

"_Mama," he yelled, "mama!" Katara acted surprised as she giggled at her son. _

"_Oh my," she cried, "there you are…you scared me baby."_

"_Sorry mama," Tenzin replied with a remorseful expression._

"_Oh baby," Katara replied with a loving smile, "its okay, mama knows it was a silly joke." She giggled lightly and knelt before him. Tenzin smiled brightly at her and began to laugh with her._

"_Now where did you get the idea to scare mama anyway," Katara questioned innocently. Tenzin turned and pointed to Aang._

"_Daddy," he replied simply. Aang could not contain his laughter._

"_Hey buddy…I thought we were supposed to stick together…you told on me," Aang laughed._

…

Aang rolled to his side and glanced in the direction of Tenzin's picture once again. He sighed heavily.

"I miss you buddy," he whispered softly. He then pulled a blanket over himself and closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here is chapter 8, hope you like it. Keep up the reviews I love to hear from you.**

Chapter 8

Katara could hear the familiar voice echoing through the room, a voice she had known since childhood. Her older brother was speaking to a nurse about random things and making sarcastic jokes. It seemed to be the daily routine. He would come to visit her in the mornings, he would engage the nurses and healers in a friendly exchange of pleasantries, and then he would sit next to her bed and talk about anything he could to get his mind off of the unpleasant circumstances that made up their current relationship. He relived their childhood memories, told her how everyone was doing and where they were. He would talk about Suki and would read letters from Toph but mostly he would do his best to motivate her to open her eyes. He talked about Aang and how much he loved her, he talked about Tenzin and how he wouldn't have wanted to see his mommy this way.

He also talked often about a baby that needed its mother. Katara had yet to make the connection that the baby he spoke of was _her_ child. She was in denial and totally disconnected from reality. The baby he and everyone else all spoke of did not exist to her. It was almost as if her mind could not grasp the truth, having been trapped so long in the darkness of her depression and sorrow.

She listened as he flopped down in the chair beside her bed. He sat silently for a long moment. He sighed heavily as he sometimes did when the silence of the room began to irritate him. Sokka was never the silent type, he always had something to say whether it be a sarcastic or witty comment or some sliver of brotherly wisdom. He was argumentative in nature and would rarely back down from a battle of words. She knew this first hand as she was often his verbal opponent. These one-sided conversations, however, seemed to be a strain on his natural talkative and witty disposition. Every day she found him to be quieter than the last.

Today she took notice of the silence more than ever before. The dead, noiseless air-filled the room making the atmosphere feel dense and melancholy. Without a word Sokka took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. She could almost feel his sad and disappointed gaze. For the first time in nearly a month and a half she longed to sit up, and put her arms around her brother in a vain attempt to protect him from the pain _she_ had undoubtedly caused. She could feel a tingling sensation as tears began to fill her eyes. The deafening silence alone told her the heartbreaking impact that all of this had on the one person that had been there for her all her life. A throbbing pain churned in her abdomen and reverberated through her heart as a single tear streaked across her pale and emotionless face.

"Katara," Sokka whispered in a questioning tone. He stared in her direction with wide eyes as he watched the single tear roll down her face. Though seemingly small and insignificant, the tiny show of emotion was the first she had offered since she had squeezed Aang's hand nearly a month ago. He stared hopefully at her still and silent face.

"Katara," he whispered again desperately wondering what had spurned this sudden reaction. He reached over to her and gently wiped the tear from her pale cheek. The tear was quickly followed by another and then another within seconds from the last. Sokka could feel a hopeful excitement growing in his heart. Her eyes remained closed but tears continued to stream across her face wetting the pillow that she lay upon.

"Katara," Sokka repeated desperately, "Katara…can you hear me?" He ran his hand over her forehead as he searched her face for any other sign of emotion besides her tears.

"Is everything okay in here," a nurse questioned. Sokka looked up to the doorway for a moment and then quickly turned his attention back to his sister.

"I'm not sure," he replied in a frantic voice, "she is crying…" he stood and started to walk over to the nurse when he felt Katara's hand suddenly tighten around his.

"S...S…Sokka," the weak whisper was barely audible but was enough to stop Sokka in his tracks. His eyes grew as wide as saucers as he turned slowly around. Her eyes remained closed but her head was turned in his direction. For a moment he wasn't sure if his mind had played a trick on him or if he had actually heard his baby sister say his name. He glanced up to the nurse as if looking for confirmation of what had just happened. The nurse gazed back at him with a surprised expression. He turned back to Katara and knelt beside her.

"Go get the Avatar right now," Sokka yelled to the nurse. The young woman quickly ran from the door and headed down the hall.

"Katara," Sokka whispered desperately, "you have my attention...now open your eyes." She furrowed her brow slightly as Sokka watched in amazement.

"Sokka," she repeated as she squeezed his hand again. Sokka began to chuckle as tears streamed down his face. His heart was beating so fast it felt as if it would burst through his chest at any moment. Her eyes opened slightly. Sokka watched as her eyes moved around the room and then finally came to rest upon him once more.

"Hey sis," he said tearfully, "it's been a while." Katara smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered tearfully.

* * *

Aang continued to lay upon his mattress with eyes closed trying his best to fall asleep. He was in a state between consciousness and sleep when he suddenly heard a desperate pounding on the front door of the igloo. He remained unmoved for a long moment, unsure if he was dreaming or not. He listened as Suki opened the door.

"May I help you," Suki's voice sounded irritated at first but trailed off as she spoke.

"We need the Avatar," the familiar voice of the nurse sounded panicked, "its Master Katara." Aang sat up quickly at the sound of her name. He leapt from his bed and ran to the bedroom door. He nearly stumbled out of the room as Suki and the nurse turned in his direction.

"What's going on," he questioned desperately.

"Master Katara," the nurse repeated with urgency in her voice, "she's awake…Sokka sent me to get you." Aang could feel his heart beat increase. He smiled widely at the nurse and quickly ran from the igloo.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Katara repeated as the tears continued to fall from her eyes. Sokka smiled at his sister.

"What are you sorry for," he whispered as he ran his fingers though her hair. Katara shook her head and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," she whispered tearfully. Sokka nodded as he smiled at her.

"Its okay," he replied, "it's over now…you are awake that's all that matters." Katara shook her head as she reached to her face to wipe her tears again.

"I sent for Aang," Sokka replied, "he should be here any minute…he will be so happy to see you." Katara turned to Sokka sharply, her eyes wide, an expression of panic on her face.

"No," she said suddenly as she shook her head, "I don't…I…I can't see him, I'm not ready."

"Katara," Sokka replied, "Aang has been by your side all this time…he's done everything he can to take care of you…his entire existence has revolved around you this entire time…he loves you." She continued to shake her head as she struggled to sit up.

"No," she repeated tearfully, "I can't…I…I can't…" Her face contorted suddenly in sudden pain; fear and confusion filled her eyes. She looked up at Sokka in panic.

"What is it Katara," Sokka asked frantically.

"Something is wrong," she said with fear in her voice. Just as suddenly as she had spoken, she winced as a sharp and unbearable pain ripped through her abdomen.

"Something is wrong," she repeated through gritted teeth.

* * *

Aang ran as fast as he could in the direction of the healing center. His heart filled with excitement and joy. He could not wait to see her. All he could think about was looking into her sparkling eyes, hearing her lovely voice. This was the moment he had been waiting for since he had arrived in the South Pole. Now that she was awake, he could finally start to make things right again. He could finally try to put their family back together again.

When he finally arrived at the healing center he nearly burst through the doors. He paused a moment to catch his breath when he noticed the nurses and healers quickly heading in the direction of Katara's room. Immediately a feeling of urgency and concern pervaded his heart. He couldn't help but to feel that something wasn't right. The healers and nurses that passed him were not smiling; their faces were filled with concern and fear. Aang could feel his heart drop to his feet. Something was terribly wrong. Just as suddenly as the ominous thought had crossed his mind a painful and panicked scream echoed through the corridors.

"Katara," he yelled instinctively. He immediately ran in the direction of her room. The moment he turned the corner of the hallway he came upon a chaotic scene. Healers rushed into the room nurses quickly passed in and out with panic and fear on their faces. Aang stood frozen, his heart felt as though it had frozen in his chest mid-beat. He walked up slowly when he noticed Sokka standing silently in the hall. For no apparent reason, Sokka turned in Aang's direction. Sokka stared at Aang silently, his face ashen, an expression of both shock and confusion in his eyes. Aang quickened his pace as he kept eye contact with Sokka.

"What's going on," Aang demanded, "what's wrong?" Sokka stood silently his eyes filled with tears…he shook his head as he was unable to utter a word. Suddenly Katara screamed out again in agony. Aang quickly moved past Sokka and headed to the doorway of Katara's room. He barely caught a glimpse of his wife when one of the nurses quickly stepped in front of him and attempted to hold him back.

"You need to stay out here," the young woman said, "The healers need to do their job." Aang tried to push past the nurse, but she continued to stand her ground.

"What is going on," Aang demanded again, "Tell me what's happening…what's wrong with Katara…why can't I see her?"

"It's the baby," the nurse said calmly, "something's wrong…the healers are trying to find out…"

"The baby," Aang shook his head, "no…it's too soon…you need to let me in…I need to be with Katara…please."

"I can't let you in," the nurse replied firmly, "you need to let the healers do their job."

"No," Aang yelled, "I need to be with her…I need to see her…you have to let me see her!"

"Aang," Sokka said as he grabbed him by the shoulder, "calm down." Aang shook Sokka's hand from his shoulder and backed away.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Aang yelled angrily, "I need to see Katara…I need to see my wife…why are you trying to keep me away from her?"

"Aang please," Sokka said in a calm yet tearful tone, "please just calm down."

"No," Aang yelled again, "I'm going to see her." He started to push past the nurse once again but Sokka grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back.

"What are you doing," Aang yelled as he struggled away from Sokka, "what is wrong with you…why are you trying to stop me."

"We aren't keeping you from her," the nurse said tearfully, "the healers need to focus on saving her…you can't be in the way…we could lose them both." Aang's heart froze with the nurses ominous words. He stopped struggling and just stared blankly in the nurse's direction his face displayed an expression of fear and pain. He immediately felt as if he had been kicked in the gut and the wind had been knocked from his lungs. The throbbing pain in his chest returned tenfold causing him to double over in anguish. He clutched his chest as he fell to his knees.

'Not again,' he thought desperately to himself, 'not again…I can't lose her again…I can't lose my family again.' Sokka nodded to the nurse. The young woman nodded back and turned back to the door way. Before entering she turned back to the two men.

"I promise, the moment I know something I will let you know," she said solemnly. Sokka nodded to her and the nurse quickly headed into the room closing the door behind her. Sokka once again turned his attention to Aang. The avatar remained on his knees, still clutching his chest, tears streaming down his face.

"This can't be happening," Aang muttered to himself, "how can this be happening?"

"I…I don't know Aang," Sokka replied tearfully.

"The nurse you sent to get me," Aang continued, "she said Katara was awake…she said…"

"She did wake up," Sokka replied, "she was awake, she spoke to me…she seemed fine and the next thing I knew she was screaming in pain…she kept saying something was wrong….I don't know what happened." Sokka sat down on the cold floor beside Aang and leaned up against the wall.

"I don't know what happened," Sokka repeated. He stared blankly in the direction of Katara's room.

"I can't do this," Aang replied as he stood from the ground in anger, "I can't lose them…they can't do this to me…they can't take them from me!"

"Aang," Sokka called out in concern, "Aang what are you doing…where are you going?"

Aang did not answer him he continued to walk down the hallway. Sokka stood quickly and headed after his brother-in-law.

"Aang wait," he called out, he attempted to grab Aang by the shoulder to stop him but Aang moved quickly away from him before he could.

"Leave me alone Sokka," Aang hissed angrily, "I know what I'm doing!"

**To be continued…**

**Sorry guys I had to do it…otherwise the story would be over. Any way I know I've left you with yet another cliff-hanger but don't worry the next chapter will be up before you know it, I promise. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks again for all your great reviews, comments and opinions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. To answer some questions regarding the ages of the characters, to be quite honest I hadn't put much thought into exact ages but I see them as being early to mid twenties. If I were to give you an exact age I would say that Aang and Katara married young probably 18 and 19…they have been married 2 years, as I stated in a previous chapter, bringing them to 20 and 21. You can figure out the rest based on the ages of Aang and Katara. So say Sokka and Suki are like 2 years older than Katara and Toph is roughly the same age as Aang. And since around the time the war ended Aang would have been nearly 13 so the war ended about 7 years prior to this story. Also, though not clearly stated, Tenzin was almost 2 before the tragedy. I hope this answers all of your questions. **

**Also I know the parts with Sun-Li are slow-paced and seem random right now but bare with me you will soon see her connection to the story.**

Chapter 9

Sun-Li headed down the hallway and paused nervously paused at the third door on the left. She took a deep breath and then knocked softly upon the door.

"Come in," she heard a deep voice echo from behind the door. Sun-Li slowly turned the door knob and cautiously pushed the heavy wooden door opened. She nervously glanced inside before entering. There was a large desk in the middle of the room with a distinguished looking gentleman sitting behind it. The man must have been in his mid-thirties. He had dark brown hair with streaks of gray through his side burns and a slightly graying goatee. He was busy going through the papers on his desk and did not even look up as she slowly entered the room.

"How can I help you," he inquired without as much as a glance in her direction. Sun-Li stepped nervously forward.

Um…ehem…sir…," she mumbled, "I…um…"

"Well spit it out," the man's voice interrupted, "I haven't got all day." The man looked up finally to see the younger girl standing before him. His expression changed from one of minor impatience to surprise.

"Oh," he replied, "I thought you were Mrs. Tanimoto." He smiled warmly in Sun-Li's direction. Sun-Li was taken aback for a moment by the man. He was quite handsome, his face was flawless and his eyes were the deepest green she had ever seen. She smiled nervously back in his direction.

"Please accept my apology," the man said kindly. He stood up quickly and reached his hand over the desk and out to Sun-Li. "I am Headmaster Chen…and you are?" Sun-Li reached over the desk and shook the man's hand.

"My name is Sun-Li," she replied bowing her head, "you hired me for the counseling position." The man smiled brightly in her direction as he shook her hand.

"Ah, the young lady from Ba-Sing-Se…yes, your teachers highly recommended you." Sun-Li smiled shyly as she nodded.

"Come with me," he replied. He came around the desk and placing a hand in the middle of her back, led Sun-Li to the door. He looked to her with a warm smile with a curious expression upon his face.

"Did you bring any belongings with you," he questioned her. Sun-Li glanced around suddenly.

"Oh…uh…I did," Sun-Li replied in a slightly embarrassed tone, "I must have left my bag in the lobby."

"No worries," Chen replied, "I'll have Mrs. Tanimoto send it to your apartment while I give you a tour."

"Apartment," Sun-Li looked up to the man curiously.

"Yes…didn't they specify that in the message," Chen asked curiously, "all our counselors live on sight…we own the building next door to the orphanage…you have your own apartment ready and waiting it's one of the benefits…part of your pay really." Sun-Li smiled excitedly.

"Really," she replied, "that is…amazing."

"Well, on with the tour then," Chen smiled, "I'll show you to your apartment after."

Sun-Li smiled excitedly as the two exited the office.

* * *

Aang angrily paced the floor of a small chapel that was part of the healing center. The only light in the room was the flickering of the candles that lined the altar. Above the altar hung a tapestry with the symbol of Tui and La embroidered on it. Aang glared at the emblem of the two koi fish trapped in the eternal dance of push and pull, light and dark, good and evil. His anger toward the spirits for allowing the life he knew dissolve into nothingness clouded his mind and possessed his very soul. He did not see the emblem as a symbol for balance. To him it was a mockery. But perhaps the reason he felt such animosity for the symbol was because it reflected him and Katara perfectly. They seemed forever locked in a never-ending cycle of joy and pain, love and hate, life and death.

Aang could feel the hot tears stream down his face as his anger continued to bubble up inside his heart.

"How can you do this to me," he yelled out suddenly as he continued to glare at the emblem, "how can you give me hope and then just rip it away?" Aang punched a nearby wall with all his might, producing a large hole in the ice. He continued to pace like a lion protecting its pride, challenging the opponent to step forward and show themselves.

"You can't take them from me again," Aang yelled into the air, "I won't allow it…you hear me!"

His pace slowed gradually as he continued to glare up at the tapestry. He finally came to a stop…he took a deep breath and then did the only thing in his power, the only thing he could think of…he sat down in a meditative position. If the spirits would not come to him then he would go to them.

* * *

Sokka sat upon the floor quietly with arms wrapped loosely around his knees staring up at the closed door of Katara's room. He kept replaying the last moments with his sister in his mind. Her face contorted in unbearable pain…her painful screams as they pushed him from the room. He brought his hands to his face and breathed in a deep and agonizing breath. 'How could this be happening,' he thought to himself desperately. He shook his head as if trying to shake the last images of her from his brain.

"Sokka," Suki's concerned voice echoed down the hallway. Sokka looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"What's going on Sokka," she questioned in a panicked tone, "what's happened?" Sokka just shook his head. Suki knelt before her husband, her eyes wide with fear and panic.

"Sokka," she repeated, what's happened…where is Aang…what is wrong with Katara."

"I don't know," Sokka replied tearfully, "I don't know anything…something is wrong…they won't tell me anything, the only thing they told us was that we could lose Katara _and_ the baby…Aang ran off when they said that…I don't know where he went."

"How," Suki questioned, "what happened to Katara?" Sokka shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know," Sokka repeated as he attempted to wipe the tears from his eyes, "she was awake and she spoke to me and then suddenly she was in pain and she was saying something was wrong…it's all a blur after that...the healers think something is wrong with the baby." Suki sat next to Sokka and laid her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Sokka continued to stare blankly at the door to Katara's room. His eyes were red and tired looking and his face looked sullen.

"It's okay," Suki whispered in a vain attempt to comfort him, "they are doing all they can…she will get through this."

* * *

Katara opened her eyes to a chaotic scene. Three healers were huddled around a bed as nurses moved quickly to and fro. Some handing instruments to the healers others monitoring the patient. Katara stood in a far corner of the room gazing curiously in the direction of the frenzied healers. She was unsure what was happening. The last thing she remembered she was in a room with Sokka, now she was here witnessing this unfolding turmoil. She moved forward to see what was happening to see if she could help. Though the healers and nurses were huddled together tightly around the patient she managed to squeeze through them. What she saw was startling; the face of the patient was an exact mirror image of her own. Though pale and thin, the face _was_ hers. Katara gasped and backed away in fear and confusion. The patient that the healers were huddled around _was_ her. It could only mean that her soul no longer occupied the body that lay lifeless in the hospital bed. She quickly held her hands up to her face to inspect them; they were solid and seemed normal she glanced back at her pale body.

"This doesn't make any sense…how can this be," Katara cried out, "it's a dream…I'm not dead...am I…?" A light appeared on the other side of the room distracting Katara from her thoughts. She glanced around the room to the other people who occupied it. None of them seemed to notice the light at all. She turned back to the light and gazed at it nervously unsure of what was happening.

"Katara," a voice echoed from the light. Katara gazed at the light curiously. It slowly took the form of a person…a woman.

"You must go back," the woman's voice echoed through the room. Katara strained her eyes as the blurry image slowly became clear. The woman's kind face was familiar to Katara and until this moment she had never realized how closely it resembled her own.

"Mom," Katara questioned tearfully. The woman smiled lovingly in her daughter's direction.

"I've missed you so much Katara," she replied tearfully.

"It's really you," Katara smiled as tears began to roll down her face. She ran forward and into her mothers opened arms. Her heart was filled with love and joy as her long-lost mother held her close.

"I've missed you so much," Katara cried, "you don't know how much." Kya pulled back from Katara and smiled warmly at her.

"You must listen to me Katara," she whispered, "You must go back to your body…your life isn't finished yet." Katara turned back to her pale and weakened body.

"That's not me anymore," Katara replied tearfully, "I don't want to go back…I don't want to feel that pain anymore, I'm tired of feeling broken, I want to stay with you. I want to see Tenzin."

"I know you miss Tenzin," Kya replied, "he misses you too, very much, but there are others that need you more right now." Kya pointed to the bed once again. Katara gazed back at her body. She watched one of the healers cut into her exposed and swollen abdomen. Another healer carefully reached into the opened wound and gently pulled something from her body. The squirming and bloody mass let out a small squeak and then was silent again. The healer quickly took the small body away to another side of the room and began to work on it. Katara stared at the body in shock and confusion; tears began to stream down her face.

"A baby," she whispered to herself. She suddenly recalled all the times Sokka and the others had mentioned a child, a baby that needed its mother. She recalled the conversation between Suki and the healer about the pregnant mother who was separated from her husband. Finally she remembered Aang's tearful confession.

"_I love you and I love our baby…I need you to come back to me…okay,"_ his heartfelt plea echoed through her mind.

"I don't know," Katara sobbed, "I don't know if I can…what if I can't love him what if I can't love this child." She turned back to her mother. Kya smiled sympathetically.

"The choice is yours and yours alone Katara," she whispered softly, "but I urge you to not give up on your life, don't give up on the people who love you most in this world…you have a choice that I never did...don't willingly leave the people who need you most."

* * *

When Aang opened his eyes he found himself sitting in a quiet and serene forest. He stood immediately and glanced quickly around the landscape.

"Come out," Aang demanded, "here I am…come out now." The forest remained silent.

"I demand to be heard," Aang yelled, "tell me what this is all about…tell me why you are doing this…after everything I've done, after all that I have lost…how can you do this?"

"Aang," Roku's voice echoed from behind him. Aang quickly turned to face the spirit of his former self.

"Where are they Roku," Aang demanded.

"The spirits refuse to meet with you Aang," Roku replied.

"Why," Aang nearly growled, "why wont they meet with me?"

"You turned your back on them Aang," Roku answered calmly, "you abandoned your duties to them and the world." Aang could feel rage boiling up in his soul. He glared at Roku as he spoke.

"That is Bull-shit and you know it," Aang screamed, "I gave everything for my duties; I did more for the world than I did for my own family. I sacrificed my life...I sacrificed time with my son...time I will _never_ get back. The spirits repaid me by taking my son from me. If anything they turned their backs on me!"

"The spirits did not take your son," Roku replied calmly, "you cannot blame them for the despicable acts of man."

"How can I not blame them," Aang screamed, "they could have saved him Roku…they have the power…instead they stood by and did nothing while those bastards burned my son to death!"

"If you would have acknowledged us," Roku went on," you would have understood…"

"Understood...understood what," Aang yelled angrily, "nothing they say will ever help me understand…they took my son, they took my family…I won't allow them to do it again!" Aang fell to his knees as his anger and heartache over took him. He sat sobbing as Roku stood over him calmly.

"They can't do this to me," Aang sobbed, "they can't take her or my child from me...please...they are all that I have."

"Anger towards the spirits…demanding they see you…this will not save your wife and your children Aang," Roku replied, "only you can do that."

"How," Aang sobbed, "how can I save them?"

"Come Aang," Roku motioned for him to stand, "walk with me…there is one spirit that can save them…but you alone have the power to convince her."

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I must say I am very pleased with the way it turned out. Anyway read and enjoy, and please keep up the reviews. I love to hear all of your comments and opinions. Thanks again. :)**

Chapter 10

Suki and Sokka waited silently outside Katara's room for hours. Suki sat cross-legged in a nearby chair watching Sokka as he continuously paced the floor in front of her. He sighed heavily as he ran his hand over the top of his head. He then crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

"Sokka," Suki called out, "why don't you sit down…you are going to wear a hole in the floor." Sokka glanced up at his wife briefly but continued to pace.

"I can't," Sokka sighed, "I can't sit still…not while she's in there." Suki stood and walked over in her husband's direction.

"I know you are worried," she replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Sokka paused as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"She will be okay," Suki replied, "she is a strong person, she will get through this."

"I hope so," Sokka replied tearfully, "she has to, the baby needs her, Aang needs her….I need her." Suddenly the door to Katara's room creaked open and one of the nurses stepped forward. Sokka and Suki both anxiously turned in the woman's direction. The nurse gazed at them solemnly her face displaying a serious expression. Sokka's heart froze at the sight of her as he anticipated the worst. The nurse remained silent for a long moment.

"What's going on," Sokka questioned frantically, "Is Katara okay?" The nurse silently shook her head; her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Its pretty serious," the nurse replied, "Katara has suffered a placental abruption."

"What does that mean," Sokka asked frantically.

"The lining of the placenta separated from her uterus…it caused a massive hemorrhage in her abdomen…she is bleeding internally." Sokka gazed wide-eyed at the nurse trying his best to make sense of the situation.

"What about the baby," Suki questioned. The nurse shrugged.

"The healers are performing an emergency cesarean section right now; they are trying their best to save the baby.

"What about my sister," Sokka implored, "they caught it in time right…she is going to be alright isn't she?" The nurse remained silent for a long moment. She gazed sadly in Sokka's direction.

"She's lost a lot of blood," the nurse replied, "she was already anemic after her attempted suicide right now it doesn't look good. The healers aren't sure she will live through the night." Tears immediately began to stream down Sokka's face.

"No," Sokka sobbed, "No…please." His knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground.

"This can't be happening," Sokka mumbled, "Katara can't die."

"I'm very sorry," the nurse replied tearfully.

* * *

Aang walked with Roku down a long narrow corridor that seemed to be a part of a temple or shrine of some kind. The walls were ornately decorated with meticulous carvings and gold detailing. A pattern of the four nation's symbols was painted on each side of the long hall. Aang took little notice of the decorations his mind was focused on Katara and his unborn child. He hoped that Roku was right and that the spirit he had spoken of would be willing to help him save his family. Aang gazed curiously ahead, he could see no end to the hall way. He turned his attention back to Roku.

"Who is this spirit," Aang questioned. Roku glanced over at Aang and smiled slightly.

"You know her already," Roku replied, "You know her well." Aang gazed at Roku questioningly.

"Well if it's not Tui, Yue or one of the past avatars…I don't know any other female spirits," Aang paused expecting a reply but Roku remained silent, "Do I know her from like a past life or something?"

"You could say that," Roku replied. Aang sighed heavily in annoyance everything in the spirit world always had to be a riddle. Not once had he ever received a straight forward answer to anything.

Aang turned his attention back to the path ahead. As they walked, the corridor began to change. The details slowly faded and the paintings that lined the walls seemed to lose their rich color until the walls were left pure white. Aang sensed that they were getting closer to their destination.

"How can you be sure this spirit can save Katara," Aang questioned in a concerned tone, "what if she refuses…what if I can't convince her?" Without a word, Roku turned from Aang and gazed ahead of them. Aang turned in the direction that his former self was staring. Before his eyes, a door appeared. He turned back to Roku questioningly. Roku smiled slightly.

"This spirit is the only one with the power to save her," Roku replied.

The door slowly opened. Aang squinted as he tried to adjust his vision to the bright light that emanated from behind the door. As Aang followed Roku through the door he suddenly found himself in the middle of a horrific scene. The room that they had entered was Katara's room in the healing center. In the middle of the room two of the healers hovered over a bed. Both displayed grave expressions on their faces, their foreheads were covered in perspiration as they fought bitterly to save the life of his wife. The healer's clothes were stained red with blood. The sticky red substance pooled on the hospital bed around Katara's body and filled the air with the pungent stench of iron Aang could hear the blood as it dripped to the floor forming a large scarlet puddle beneath the bed. The sound and smell were sickening and Aang had to fight the urge to vomit. He turned his eyes to his wife's lifeless body. Her face was as pale as the sheets that she laid upon, her eyes were dark and sunken in slightly and her lips were a sickly shade of blue. She held almost no resemblance to the water bender he had fallen in love with. Aang shook his head as tears began to stream down his face. His heart ached and he could feel his legs become weak and buckle beneath him. He fell to his knees beside her bed.

"How is she doing," one of the healers asked suddenly. The nurse that was monitoring Katara shook her head.

"Her breathing is shallow," the woman replied, "her heart rate is abnormal…but she is still with us." The healer nodded.

"Come on Katara," the healer said, "stay with us...that baby needs you." Aang remained beside his wife unbeknownst to the others in the room.

"I'm here," Aang whispered tearfully into her ear, "please stay strong." He turned back to Roku in desperation.

"We are running out of time," he cried, "where is the spirit that can save her?"

"She is here with us," Roku replied. Aang became increasingly agitated with Roku's answer.

"We don't have time for riddles Roku," Aang cried, "Katara is dying…we need to save her now!"

"It is not a riddle Aang," Roku replied calmly, "she is here now, with us." Roku turned and gazed toward the other side of the bed. Aang suddenly began to sense another presence in the room. He turned in the direction in which Roku was staring. He scanned the room frantically. Suddenly through all the confusion he saw her.

At the instant his eyes fell upon her the chaos that surrounded them slowed down to a crawl. The healers and nurses blurred into the background. Her lovely face was all he could see. The aura of her spirit gave off a radiant glow that in turn gave her the appearance of an angel. She stood close beside one of the healers and gazed silently at her own lifeless body. Her piercing blue eyes followed every movement of the healer's hands as the woman worked tirelessly to save her life. She took no notice of Aang or Roku and seemed completely unaware that the other two spirits even occupied the same room. Aang stared ahead in surprise and confusion. He felt frozen in place as he gazed upon the only person that mattered to him, the woman that he needed so very much, the woman he loved more than life itself.

"Katara," he whispered softly. He could feel his heart beating furiously as he stared longingly in her direction, "I don't understand Roku."

"Katara is aware of what is happening to her," Roku replied, "she knows that she is dying." Aang's heart froze in fear as Roku spoke.

"Katara is the only one with the power to save herself," Roku went on, "she just has not made the decision yet."

"What decision," Aang questioned tearfully.

"The decision to live…or to die," Roku replied unemotionally, "Katara's will to live is weakening with every passing second…you must convince her to return to her body…convince her that her life is worth saving." Aang turned to look at Roku only to find that the past avatar was no longer beside him. Aang glanced around in confusion for a moment and then turned his attention back to Katara.

"It's not too late," Roku's voice echoed through the room, "you can still save her."

Aang drifted closer to Katara's spirit until he was right beside her. He gently laid his hand upon her shoulder.

"Katara," his tearful voice startled her. She tensed up slightly and then slowly turned in his direction. She silently gazed at him with her icy blue eyes. Behind her eyes he could see the pain she still harbored.

"What are you doing here," she questioned tearfully, "I don't want you to see me like this." She glanced back at her frail body for a moment.

"Katara," he repeated, "you can't give up…you can't leave…it's not time." She shook her head as tears began to stream down her face.

"It's too late," she sobbed, "I can't go back." Aang's tears spilled from his eyes uncontrollably.

"No," he said firmly, "it's not to late…you can still chose to live…you just need to chose…please."

"Why," she replied, "why should I go back…there is nothing left to go back to."

"How can you say that," Aang sobbed, "how can you think that?" Katara just shook her head as she gazed up at him again.

"You have me," Aang replied, "you've always had me…and you always will…I need you Katara."

"I can't," she sobbed, "I don't want to hurt anymore…I'm tired." She turned her eyes back to her body, "Please…just let me go…let me rest."

"You can't do this Katara," Aang said firmly, "you can't just give up." He reached for her hand and held it tightly in his. She turned to him reluctantly but refused to look him in the eye.

"I won't let you," he sobbed as he took her face in his hands, "we can get through this together…just give me the chance to make things right…give _us_ a chance to heal." Katara just shook her head in denial, her eyes remained on the floor.

"Please…look at me," he whispered. Reluctantly she looked up into his eyes.

"I am so sorry," his voice broke up as he spoke, "I'm sorry for everything, for leaving, for the fire, for Tenzin, for not being strong enough for you." Katara shook her head as she backed away from Aang.

"I don't expect you to forgive me," Aang replied, "and I'm not asking you to love me if you don't, but this is your life Katara…I can't watch you die...I just can't."

"You don't understand," Katara wept, "I love you Aang…I always will, but I don't know how to live anymore…I don't know how to live without Tenzin…I don't know if I want to."

"I _do_ understand," Aang sobbed, "Nobody understands better than me…I miss Tenzin too; he was _my son_ too."

"Then you understand why I can't go back," Katara replied. Aang gazed at her with a hurt expression. He felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart.

"How could you be so selfish," Aang's voice was full of pain and anger, "don't you understand what you are asking of me…I don't know how to live without Tenzin either…how can you expect me to live without you too?"

"You don't have to," Katara replied tearfully, "You could come with me…we could be with Tenzin again, we could be a family again."

The shrill sounds of a child's cry suddenly pierced the air. They simultaneously looked up in the direction of the sound. The healer in the corner of the room held a baby tightly in her arms smiling with tears in her eyes.

"She is going to be okay," the woman sobbed; she quickly handed the baby to a nearby nurse.

"Clean the little one up," the healer replied, "I'm going to help with Katara." The nurse nodded and carried the squirmy child away. Katara followed the nurse to the far side of the room and watched as she placed the child on a warming table. The nurse gently wiped the baby with a warm soapy sponge. Aang stayed close behind Katara.

"It's a girl," Katara whispered emotionally.

"She's beautiful, "Aang replied as he gazed at the child. The baby looked up at the nurse with eyes as blue as Katara's. Her skin was as pale as Aang's and her peach-fuzz hair was a deep mahogany. Katara began to weep as she gazed at her newborn daughter. She smiled sadly.

"My baby," she sobbed, "my little baby girl." Aang gently placed his hand upon her shoulder. Katara reached up and placed her hand upon his. She closed her eyes and leaned her back up against him.

"She is ours," Aang whispered, "yours and mine." He sighed heavily as he held her close.

"Don't you see Katara," he whispered, "she is our miracle…she is our second chance…we are _her_ family, she needs us both." Katara turned to Aang and gazed sorrowfully into his stormy gray eyes.

"I don't know if I can do it Aang," she sobbed, "what if I'm not strong enough…what if I can't feel anything for her…what if I can't love her the way I love Tenzin?"

"You have to be willing to try," Aang replied tearfully, "Our daughter deserves at least that…she deserves the chance to know her mother." Katara turned back to the tiny newborn once again. Her heart felt numb with fear and grief. She was drowning in uncertainty. More than anything she wanted to be reunited with her son…but the pull she felt toward Aang was strong. She loved him still as she always would but the death of her son had changed her, she was no longer the hopeful person she once had been. She didn't think she could be the wife Aang wanted her to be or the mother that their daughter needed her to be. Her heart felt as if it were being torn in two different directions.

"When Sokka came to tell me about you and the baby," Aang went on, "I wasn't sure I could do it either…I didn't know what to expect. After losing Tenzin I didn't think that there would be any room left in my heart to love another child...but then I came here and I saw you. I felt our daughter move inside you…in that moment I knew that it was possible, I knew that I had to try…not just for her, but for me and you…for our family. There is nothing in this world more important to me than us. No matter what has happened or how we've hurt each other…I will always love you." Katara broke down as she listened to Aang's words. She covered her mouth as she started to sob uncontrollably.

"I can't," she sobbed as she collapsed to her knees, "I can't let go of Tenzin…I miss him so much." Aang instantly fell to his knees beside his wife and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"You don't have to let go of Tenzin," Aang replied tearfully, "I would never ask you to. We should always think about Tenzin…not how we lost him…but who he was…we should think about the happy little boy he was…we would have given him the world and he knew it. He knew how much we loved him Katara…doesn't our daughter deserve to grow up that way too." Katara laid her face upon Aang's chest as the tears continued to roll down her radiant face. Though her heart ached unbearably she could help but to feel comforted by the warmth his tender embrace.

"I love you," Aang whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you too," Katara sobbed. Aang pulled back from her slightly. He grasped her face gently in his hands and gazed into her watery blue eyes.

"Please don't leave me like this," Aang replied, "I know it will be hard…but we can do it together…I promise I will be with you every step...if you just let me."

Suddenly the healer's were in a frenzy. Aang and Katara turned to the table where her body lay.

We are losing her," one of the nurses yelled, "she isn't breathing and her pulse is fading." They watched in horror as the healer's worked frantically to save her.

"Katara," one of the healers cried in desperation, "don't you do this…don't you die on us now…you have a beautiful baby girl who is waiting to meet you…she needs you!" Aang turned to Katara with tears of desperation in his eyes.

"You are running out of time Katara," he sobbed, "please…please…I'm begging you, stay with me; don't give up. I'm nothing without you."

As Katara watched the unfolding chaos everything seemed to move in slow motion. Suddenly visions of her life began to flash before her. She saw Aang in the iceberg…the young air bender frozen in time

"_Would you go penguin sledding with me_," his young voice echoed through her mind. She saw them flying on Appa from place to place on their many adventures. She saw them practicing their water bending and fighting together against the fire nation. Her vision flashed forward to the kiss they shared in Ba-Sing-Se after the war had ended. She felt the love that she felt in the moment their lips touched. She saw the first time he told her that he loved her and the moment he asked her to marry him. She watched their secret wedding, and the later public one. She saw the birth of theirs son…and the loss. She saw herself falling apart after Tenzin's death. She saw the pain in Aang's eyes as she pushed him away. She saw the pain in his eyes as she walked away from him and left the South Pole. Every emotion, every joy and every heart ache pervaded her heart once more. Through everything Aang was there. All at once she realized that everything came back to her and Aang. She realized that it all would mean nothing if it meant losing Aang.

"Her heart rate is too slow," the nurse screamed, "she's not going to make it."

"Please Katara," Aang cried frantically, "before it's too late…please go back." Katara continued to stare at her body.

"I love you Aang," Katara replied tearfully, "I'm so sorry…I'm sorry for everything…I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Katara," the healer nearly screamed, "don't you die." Katara turned back to Aang. She gazed sorrowfully into his tear-filled gray eyes.

"Please Katara…" he sobbed. Katara quickly leaned forward and kissed him as if it were the last kiss that the couple would ever share again. Aang wrapped his arms tightly around her, clinging to her as if she were the last hope he had left in the world.

"I love you," she whispered. Then just as suddenly as she had kissed him she vanished from his arms. Silence fell upon the room as the healer's paused in their efforts. Aang began to weep uncontrollably.

"She is breathing," the nurse suddenly yelled, "her pulse is gaining strength!" Aang's sobs quickly became laughter. He breathed in a deep sigh of relief as he gazed at his wife in the hospital be. Her appearance had already improved, she had color in her cheeks again and he could tell she had life left in her.

"That a girl Katara," one of the healers cried emotionally, "Stay strong now…you will be okay if you just stay strong." Aang knelt beside her bed and gazed lovingly in her direction with tears still poring from his eyes. He gently ran his hand over the side of her face. He then leaned over her and kissed her softly upon the forehead.

"I love you," he whispered, "I'll see you on the other side."

* * *

Aang opened his eyes to find himself back in his body, still sitting cross-legged upon the chapel floor. He smiled to himself as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He then quickly jumped up and ran as fast as he could down the hall and back toward Katara's room. He could see Sokka and Suki still standing outside the door. Both looked grief-stricken. Aang could only imagine that the nurse had just brought the couple bad news about Katara. He slowed his pace as he quietly approached them. He was breathing heavy and had beads of sweat across his brow. His heart was filled with joy and hope for the first time since he felt his unborn child kick his hand. An expression of pure love and determination was displayed upon his face. Nothing the nurses could say mattered, he knew in his heart Katara was going to be okay…she had made the choice to live.

"Hey," Aang greeted Sokka and Suki, "what did they say…how is Katara." Sokka turned and glared at Aang. Suki squeezed his arm tightly to remind him to stay calm. Sokka was beyond angry that Aang had run from the room briefly while he had stayed behind to find out that his sister would not live through the night.

"She's dying Aang," Sokka replied through gritted teeth, "Katara is going to die." Aang came up to Sokka and place his arms around the water tribe warrior giving him a brief but comforting hug. It was totally unexpected to Sokka and he stood motionless unsure of how he should react. Aang gazed up at Sokka with tear-filled eyes and a slight smile upon his face.

"No," Aang replied, "she's going to be okay…you'll see." Suddenly the door of Katara's room creaked open and one of the nurse's stepped forward. She smiled at the trio though her face kept an expression of caution.

"Well," Sokka questioned, "what's going on?"

"She's stable," the nurse replied emotionally. Sokka nearly collapsed to the floor as he thanked the spirits above for saving his baby sister.

"She is not completely out of the woods yet," the nurse replied, "her blood loss was significant, she is in a coma because of it. Katara's condition is still very critical." Suddenly another nurse stepped forward with a small pink bundle in her arms. She walked over to Aang and smiled brightly.

"It's a little girl," the nurse said softly. Aang nodded with tears in his eyes as the woman gently placed the newborn in his arms. He smiled softly as tears of joy streamed down his face. He instinctively began to rock his daughter in his arms.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered to the child, "just like your mommy." Sokka and Suki hovered beside Aang as they gazed lovingly at the newborn.

"Oh Aang," Suki sighed, "she's just adorable…the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen…what are you going to name her?" Aang looked up to Suki with a look of sudden confusion.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I hadn't thought of a name…I hoped Katara would name her…I hoped she would be awake by the time the baby got here." He turned his eyes back to the little girl. Sokka stepped forward and gazed at the child lovingly.

"I know what Katara would have wanted to name her daughter," Sokka replied softly, Kya."

"Kya," Aang repeated as he smiled up at Sokka, "it's perfect." He turned his attention back to his daughter. He smiled warmly as he cradled her in his arms, "my sweet little Kya, you will meet your mommy soon…I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I haven't given many clues as to Sun-Li's part in this story, It is just going to take some time to get her character established. I hope you start to see some clues in this chapter. Thanks for all your reviews in advance. It should not be long before the next chapter gets up maybe 1 or 2 weeks. Thanks again.**

Chapter 11

Two Months Later

Aang stood silently over Kya's cradle. He smiled warmly as he watched the newborn sleeping peacefully. She was so serene and blissfully unaware of the unfortunate events that had led up to her birth. She squirmed slightly in her sleep, Aang reached down and gently patted her upon that back until once again she became still.

"It's okay little one;" he whispered softly, "Daddy is here…I'll always be here." He gently ran his hand over her tiny head, brushing her hair from her face. He could not get over just how much she truly resembled Katara, from her bright blue eyes to her dark chestnut colored hair. It seemed that the only feature she had inherited from her father was her pale skin. He sighed heavily at the thought of his wife. It had been two months since she had fallen into a coma after Kya's birth. Two months since Aang had convinced her to give her life a second chance. And here he still was, without her and praying for her to recover.

"I sure wish your Mommy was here," Aang whispered. Aang then readjusted Kya's blanket to make sure she was covered and protected from the cold. It saddened him greatly that Kya still had yet to meet her mother. Though he took her nearly everyday to visit Katara in the healing center, it could never compare to feeling her mother's arms holding her, or the sound of her mother's voice singing her to sleep. Just the thought of all the things Kya was missing out on made his heart-break. Part of him was grateful that Kya was far too young to understand. He remained hopeful that Katara would wake from her coma soon.

He sighed again as he turned from the cradle and sleepily walked back to his bed. He flopped down upon the mattress and gazed blankly up at the ceiling. It was still very early in the morning and Aang was the only one in the igloo that still remained awake. His room was dark save for the soft orange flicker of the fire in the fireplace. Aang closed his eyes tightly in a futile effort to get some much-needed rest. He knew, however, that attempting sleep was pointless considering the significance of the coming day. He turned his attention to the picture of his little boy that sat upon the nightstand. He picked up the small frame and gazed upon the image sadly. Though the pain of losing his only son would always remain in his heart, lately he had found that it had lessened, if only slightly. Having Kya had given him a new outlook on life and he found himself feeling almost normal sometimes. Ever since the day he first saw her, the flame of hope had been reignited in his soul and burned brighter than it had in months. He knew his purpose was to be the best possible father to Kya. Even Sokka and Suki had noted the change in him.

In truth Aang struggled every day to stay strong for Kya and understandably, some days the struggle was harder than others. Aang anticipated that today of all days was going to be the hardest yet. He sighed heavily as he placed the picture of Tenzin back down upon the nightstand. Words simply could not describe just how much he missed his son. It was strange to Aang how his heart could be filled with joy for the birth of his daughter and yet still so heavy with grief over the death of his son, it seemed almost paradoxical.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes vigorously as he could feel the tingling of coming tears. He gazed back at the face of his son once more. He tried to remember Tenzin in life. The little boy's laughter rang through his aching brain, bringing a small yet painful smile to his face. There was nothing in the world like the sound of his son's laugh. Much like his mother's, Tenzin's laughter brought instant joy to Aang's heart. It was almost infectious, and upon hearing it Aang could not help but to chuckle in return. He envisioned the little boy's face lit up with a wide grin. He hoped with all his might that the memory of Tenzin's smile would never fade from his memory. Aang stood once again and walked over to the door that was at the far end of the room; it led to a small private courtyard in the back of the igloo. He stepped out into the chilled arctic air. He crossed his arms tightly over his bare chest in a futile attempt to keep himself warm. He sighed heavily once again resulting in a puff of steam as his hot breath met the sub-zero air. He turned his eyes to the dark navy sky above and gazed silently up at the stars. The colored glow of the Southern Lights still stretched across the dark early morning sky, giving the landscape an almost dreamlike appearance.

"Happy birthday little man," Aang whispered softly.

* * *

In Omashu

Sun-Li stood silently on the balcony of her little apartment gazing down upon the empty streets of Omashu. The early morning air was cool and crisp. She breathed in deeply and smiled in content. The air mixed with the scent of the flowers that decorated the window boxes and the sweet smell of freshly baked sweet bread from the bakery down the street. The sky above was painted with warm orange and pink streaks as the sun slowly made its inevitable appearance on the horizon. She turned her eyes back to the mostly empty streets of Omashu. Much like Ba-Sing-Se, the city was the most peaceful in the morning. She absolutely loved to get up early to enjoy the quiet tranquility of the early morning hours. Within a few short hours the streets would again be bustling with people and sounds, and she would be thrust into another busy day.

She took one last breath of the sweet air and then turned back to her apartment. It was a quaint little living area. She had finally finished arranging her possessions and now had it decorated just how she wanted it. It was like her own personal sanctuary that boasted of her own unique style. The room was adorned with her very own artwork. Paintings she had done of her home in Ba-Sing-Se and her family, portraits of her and her older sister Ava and random landscapes lined every wall. She sighed in content as she entered the room. She credited her sister Ava for her artistic talent. Ava was an accomplished artist who had done many famous pieces, including portraits of the royal family as well as many other important dignitaries. She was also an art teacher in Ba-Sing-Se. Everyone including Ava agreed that Sun-Li had enough talent that she to could follow in her sister's footsteps. Sun-Li, however, was intent on making her own path in the world; which is why she had made the decision to pursue a career in Omashu.

Sun-Li made her way over to a small desk that was situated on the other side of the room. She picked up a small portrait of her sister. She smiled warmly. Though she was happy in Omashu, she missed Ava terribly. The two had been inseparable growing up and it felt strange being so far away from each other. She sat down at the desk and pulled out a blank piece of parchment paper. She reached for a feathered pen and dipped it into the small inkwell that sat upon the desk. She began a letter to her older sister.

_...  
_

_Dearest Ava,_

_I can't believe that I've been away from home for two months already. Words can't describe how much I miss all of you. Life here in Omashu is wonderful so far. I love everything about it. The city is so quaint and interesting. The people here are so friendly. I can honestly say that I couldn't be happier. _

_As for my new job at the orphanage, things are going wonderfully. Everyone is super nice and I feel like I really fit in with the rest of the staff. In fact I've become quite close with one of the other counselors. Her name is Tadame and she reminds me a lot about you. She's like my second older sister. She looks out for me and is teaching me the ropes of the job. I hope some day you will get the chance to meet her. _

_Anyway I love my job, I feel like what I am doing is really making a difference. The boys staying at the orphanage are all wonderful. All of them touch my heart. Some cases are sadder then others. Most of the older boys with us lost their families in the war. While some of the younger ones either tragically lost their parents as babies or sadly enough were abandoned by their families. I feel for every one of them and hope that I can bring hope and maybe even a little fun into their lives. I really think that helping these boys is my life's calling. _

Sun-Li paused in her writing as she tried to think of what else to tell her sister. She glanced over to a sketch that she had been working on earlier in the week. She picked up the sketch and gazed at it for a long moment, studying each meticulous line, every shaded marking. She seemed content that the sketch had really captured her subject flawlessly. She turned her attention back to the letter.

_There is one boy here who I have grown very fond of. His name is Kyu. He's the youngest of them all, probably at least two years old. He never speaks and keeps to himself, which is unusual for a boy of his age. He seems very sad all the time, not that the other boys don't have moments being as though what they all have been through at one point in their lives. This boy seems different from the rest of the boys, not only in personality and behavior but appearance as well. If I had just come upon him in the street I would never have guessed that he was a resident of Omashu._

_Anyway I asked Tadame what the boy's story was. It was quite sad. She said that the boy's relatives brought him here almost a year ago. They told the headmaster that they took Kyu in after his parents were killed in a terrible fire. They said that although they were Kyu's only family members, they were simply unable to care for him. I nearly cried when I heard this. It breaks my heart to know that his relatives could be so heartless as to just abandon him here in probably his most vulnerable time. The counselors seem to think that Kyu doesn't speak because he was traumatized by the whole situation. Though the relatives gave little detail, the other counselors think it might be possible that Kyu saw his parents killed. It makes me shudder to think that such a young boy could have witnessed such a terrible thing. I hope that I can help bring him around. I don't think it will be easy but Kyu is young, he has a lot of growing to do, I'm sure as time goes on he will improve._

_I know you will be proud that I have kept up on my artwork as you insisted. I am sending with this letter some new sketches that I have finished recently. One of them is a sketch of the orphanage, there are a few of some places around Omashu, and I did two portraits one of Tadame and one of Kyu. I wanted you to see all the places I see everyday and the people I have met._

_Well I have to go; I have yet another busy day ahead of me. Please give mom and dad all my love. I hope I will hear from you soon. I want to hear about everything you are doing and what famous people you have painted recently. _

_Love you, miss you,_

_Sun-Li_

Sun-Li put her pen down upon the desk and began to gather up all the sketches she had planned to send to her family and placed them in a pile on top of the parchment paper. She then rolled them up carefully and placed a seal upon the scroll.

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_…_

_When Aang awoke he found himself in darkness. He strained his eyes as he tried to make out any details of the room but it seemed as if the room was not a room at all but an in distinctive black void. He could hear the faint sound of a child's laughter echoing through the darkness though he could not distinguish the direction in which it had come. Suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw a quick flash of light from the opposite side of the room. He turned quickly in time to see the flame of a candle as it passed by an unseen doorway. The flickering light outlined the shadow of a woman as she quickly passed and then disappeared on the other side of the door way. Without thinking Aang quickly ran in the direction of the light. He fumbled aimlessly in the dark as he tried to find his way to the door. He felt along the wall until his fingers found the edge of the door frame. He reached in front of him to feel for the opening and cautiously made his way through it. He peered out in time to see the mysterious woman turn the corner of a long corridor and then disappear from sight once again. He quickly ran down the long hall after her. The child's laughter grew louder the further he got and he could hear hushed voices talking though he could not make out any audible words._

_The mysterious woman was out of view but he could still see the soft flickering light at the end of the hall. It was as if she had stopped at the instant she had turned the corner and was waiting for him to approach. Aang proceeded cautiously down the corridor, unsure of what to expect. He continued to strain his eyes to see through the thick darkness of the hall but he could see nothing but the soft orange glow of the candle light. As he grew closer he began to feel along the wall for the bend in the corridor. The closer to the flickering light he grew the more cautious he became. Suddenly his fingers gripped the edge of the wall and he knew he had reached the end of the hall. He paused a moment and drew in a deep breath. The glow from the candle remained unmoved. He slowly peeked around the corner fully expecting the woman to be standing directly in front of him. As he came into full view of the corridor he found nothing but the candle stick standing upon the ground and the woman was no where in site. Aang bent down slowly and picked up the candle. At the instant he picked up the candle the laughing and whispering ceased completely and he was left in a dead almost eerie silence. He stood slowly and held the light far out in front of him as he tried to see to the end of the hall. _

_"Hello," he called out, "I know you are here, I saw you a minute ago…do you need help?" He awaited a response but only his echo answered him. He sighed heavily and turned back in the direction in which he had come only to find himself face to face with the mysterious woman. Startled, Aang jumped backward. The girl remained unmoved and silent. She stared blankly in his direction. It was almost as though she were looking past him rather than at him. He quickly regained his composure and gazed curiously at the woman. From what he could make out in the darkness she was young, maybe only a few years younger than him. She was strikingly beautiful; she had dark green eyes and dark hair that was tied up in bun. She wore a pale green kimono with a forest green apron. Embroidered in gold thread on the front of the apron was the symbol of Omashu. Aang continued to gaze curiously at the mysterious woman._

_"Who are you," he asked. The woman did not answer him. She continued to stare right through him as if he wasn't even there at all. Without a word she moved forward in his direction, her green eyes staring straight ahead of her. She slowly made her way down the corridor. Aang watched curiously as the woman walked right past him in the hall. She paused suddenly the moment she was in front of him. _

_"I'm the Avatar," Aang said softly, "I can help you if you need help." Slowly the woman turned her head to face him._

_"He needs you," she whispered. Aang just gazed at her in confusion. _

_"Who," he questioned, "who needs me?" Without another word the strange woman pointed ahead of her down the long darkened hall. Suddenly a light shone from the end of the hall as if a door had suddenly been opened. Aang turned to look in the direction of the light. He turned back to the woman who still stood in front of him._

_"He needs you," the woman whispered again. She stared up at him with pleading eyes. Aang turned again to the light. He turned back once more to the woman only to find that she had vanished completely. He looked around quickly in confusion until his eyes once again fell upon the light. He began to walk slowly down the corridor. As he got closer to the light he could once again hear the faint whisperings once again. He suddenly felt as if he were not alone, it was as if there were others hidden in the darkness watching him and whispering about him. He held the candle far out in front of him as he slowly made his way toward the eerie light at the end of the hall. He continued to move cautiously forward._

_"Hello," he called out, "don't be afraid…I'm not going to harm you." As he inched along the corridor he caught sight of a piece of parchment hanging upon the wall. He held the candle up to the paper. It was a drawing of a large building with large wooden doors. On each door of the building was carved the symbol of Omashu. He gazed at the sketch in curiosity. _

_"What is this," he mumbled to himself. The faint echo of laughter once again rang through the hall taking his attention away from the strange drawing. He turned back to the lighted room at the end of the hall. Once again the mysterious woman stood before him. He could see her at the end of the hall standing directly in front of the light. She stood silently staring in his direction. Aang gazed ahead in curiosity and confusion. Without a word the woman turned toward the room and disappeared into the bright white light. Aang quickly ran in the direction in which she had gone and followed her into the room. He stopped at the instant he entered the room. There before him he could see the bright light was emanating from the center of the room and in the center of the light stood a small boy. Aang gazed curiously in the child's direction. The boy stood motionless, his face was slightly blurred and Aang couldn't quite get a good look at his features. As Aang approached cautiously he could see that a man's hands were laid upon the boy's shoulders and a body stood behind him. The face of the person holding the boy was obscured by the darkness._

_"Are you okay," Aang questioned the boy, "are you in trouble?" As Aang approached the person holding the boy wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and gripped him tightly to his body. The boy just stared ahead. _

_"If you are holding this boy against his will," Aang called out firmly, "I urge you to let him go!" The arms gripped the boy tighter. The light suddenly reflected off a large ring on the index finger of the man's right hand. Aang could see the ring was gold with a large red stone encrusted in it. _

_"Daddy," the boy whispered. Aang just gazed at the boy in confusion. All at once the boy's face became clear to Aang. He resembled his mother but he had his father's eyes. The boy gazed back in Aang's direction, his familiar face void of emotion._

_"Daddy," the boy repeated, "come find me."_

_…_

Aang quickly sat up inadvertently throwing the fur blanket to the floor. Despite the freezing temperature of the room, his face and body were drenched in sweat. He quickly pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and rubbed them vigorously. All at once reality set in and he was bombarded by the sound of Kya's cries and fervent knocking on his door. He sighed heavily as he brought his hands to his face and clutched the sides of his head as he tried to shake off the nightmare that was still fresh in his mind. He stood up groggily and yawned.

"Aang," Suki's voice echoed from behind the door, "Aang is everything okay in there." Aang stood up from his bed, stretched his arms over his head and then slowly made his way over to Kya's crib. He picked up the crying infant and gently patted her on the back.

"It's okay," he cooed, "it's alright…daddy's here…are you hungry sweetie?"

"Aang," Suki continued to knock upon the door. Aang slowly made his way to the door and opened it quickly. He squinted as the bright light of day struck his ill-equipped eyes. Suki paused mid-knock and gazed at Aang sheepishly. He was shirtless and obviously half asleep. Aang turned back into the room and waved Suki to come in.

"Sorry," Suki apologized, "I was just getting a little worried…Kya was crying for a while." Aang shook his head. He sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and began to rock with his daughter in his arms. She quieted down and gazed up at her father with her sparkling blue eyes. Aang smiled lovingly in her direction.

"How long was she crying," Aang questioned as he let out yet another yawn.

"I don't know like thirty- thirty-five minutes maybe," Suki replied. Aang looked curiously up at Suki.

"I can't believe I didn't hear her right away," he replied in surprise, "she's probably starving…would you mind grabbing a bottle for her?" Suki smiled and handed him the bottle she had already prepared.

"Way ahead of you," Suki replied as she smirked in Aang's direction. Aang smiled up at his sister-in-law.

"Thanks Suki," Aang replied, "you're the best."

"No problem," she replied. Suki crossed her arms and gazed down at Kya as she eagerly turned to the bottle and began to drink. She smiled lovingly. Her eyes moved to Aang.

"You look really tired," Suki commented, "did she have you up in the middle of the night?" Aang nodded.

"Yeah, but she wasn't up for long," Aang replied, "but that's not the reason I didn't sleep well." Suki nodded in understanding.

"Tenzin's birthday," Suki replied in a whisper. Aang looked up at her and nodded. His face displayed a pained expression. He turned back to Kya.

"Sokka was having trouble sleeping too," Suki replied with a sigh. Aang nodded in response.

"He would have been two years old," Aang replied softly. Suki walked further into the room and sank down upon the bed.

.

"I just…,"Aang sighed, "sometimes I still can't believe that he is really gone…that I'll never see him again." Suki nodded.

"I don't know how you manage," Suki replied.

"Every day is a struggle," Aang replied, "but then I look at this little girl and I know that I have no choice but to be strong for her." Suki nodded in agreement.

"Kya is definitely lucky to have a father like you," she replied. She turned her eyes to the floor. She suddenly noticed a small picture frame upon the floor next to the bed. She reached down and picked up the frame revealing the painting of Tenzin. She smiled sadly as she gazed at the little boy. She gently placed the frame back upon the nightstand.

"This is such a good picture of Tenzin," she said softly. Aang glanced briefly at the picture and then turned back to Kya.

"It is," he replied, "I still remember when we had that portrait done." He snickered slightly as the far off memory ran through his mind.

…

"_This is so exciting Aang," Katara smiled happily, "I'm so glad we are doing this."_

"_It's just a sitting for a portrait," Aang sighed tiredly, "it's not like we've never done that before." _

"_This is different Aang," Katara replied, "this isn't some political painting…this is our first family portrait." Aang smiled slightly at Katara's excitement. He sighed as he thought about the hours they were about to spend sitting still for the painter. He shook his head slightly. He could not stand to sit still and he knew that Tenzin would definitely have a hard time with it as well. Though he was the spitting image of his mother the boy's carefree and energetic personality could only be attributed to his father. _

"_Not only that," Katara continued, "but we are actually having a sitting with the famous Ava Luong. _

"_Who," Aang questioned. Katara rolled her eyes at her husband's ignorance._

"_Ava Luong," Katara repeated in annoyance, "she's the famous artist that painted the portrait of Zuko, Mai and baby Iroh…you know the birth announcement painting."_

"_Oh," Aang replied, "it was very good…almost life-like." _

"_You have no idea what I'm talking about," Katara replied, "do you?"_

"_Not a clue," Aang replied. She smirked at him and rolled her eyes. _

"_Why do I even bother," Katara sighed as she shook her head. _

…

"Ava Luong," Suki replied, "that was the artist right?" Aang nodded.

"She is very talented," Suki went on, "it's almost like she captured his personality." Aang remained silent. His mind flashed to the image of his son from the nightmare. He could see the boy's emotionless gray eyes staring in his direction and the hands that gripped the boy's shoulders tightly.

"_Daddy…Find me."_ The boy's words echoed through Aang's mind.

"Aang," Suki questioned, "Aang are you okay?" Aang turned to Suki suddenly as if he had just come out of a trance.

"Huh," he replied, "um…yes…I'm fine, just a little tired I guess…sorry."

"No I'm sorry," Suki replied as she quickly stood and headed toward the door, "I'm rambling on…and you are barely awake…I should just go."

"It's okay Suki," Aang replied, "it's not you really…It's me…I'm just distracted…I'm just thinking about Tenzin." Suddenly the door to the igloo opened and closed.

"Suki," Sokka called, "where are you?" Suki turned to the partially opened door of Aang's bedroom.

"In here Sokka," she called. Sokka quickly popped his head into the room.

"Hey sweetie," Sokka smiled as he kissed Suki on the cheek. He then turned and nodded in Aang's direction, "morning Aang."

"Hey Sokka," Aang replied softly as he looked briefly up at his brother-in-law.

"How is my little niece today," Sokka asked smiling down at the infant.

"She's hungry as usual," Suki replied.

"Awe," Sokka sighed, "a girl after my own heart." Suki and Aang chuckled slightly at Sokka's comment.

"How did fishing go," Suki asked curiously.

"I did okay," Sokka answered with a sigh, "not my best catch but my heart wasn't really in it today." Suki nodded in understanding.

"But on a brighter note," Sokka smiled as he held a scroll up, "we got a message from Toph today…she wants to come for a visit soon."

"Oh I hope she does," Suki replied, "she has yet to meet little Kya…and Katara can use all the support she can get." Suki turned back in Aang and Kya's direction. Aang didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation at all. He sat silently gazing at his daughter with a sad expression displayed upon his face.

"Oh…uh…Sokka," she said as she quickly turned to her husband and began to push him out the door, "lets give Aang time alone with Kya."

"What…why," Sokka questioned, "what's the big deal?" Suki ignored his questions and continued to usher him out the door then quickly closed the door behind her.

"Suki," Sokka protested.

"Just give him a little time," Suki replied, "he's having a hard time this morning…he seems really distracted." Sokka nodded in understanding.

"I don't blame him," Sokka replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Aang continued to gaze at his daughter as she eagerly drank her milk barely noticing that Suki and Sokka had left the room. His mind was totally distracted by thoughts of his son and memories of the strange dream he had that night. As much as he tried to shake the nightmare from his mind, Aang had been the avatar long enough to know that his dreams were not to be taken lightly. He flashed back briefly to something the Guru had said years before during the time of his spiritual training.

"_When the mind is between sleep and the conscious plane it is most opened to spiritual enlightenment. In sleep the mind is permeable and accepts spiritual wisdom easily." _

After two months Aang still remained on bad terms with the spirits for not acknowledging him at the time of Kya's birth and till this day he had not attempted to go to the spirit world at all. He was unwilling to communicate and closed his mind to them completely. A dream would have been the only way they would have been able to reach him. Aang sighed heavily as he thought about what message the spirits might be trying to send in this particular dream.

Images from the dream flashed through his mind. He saw the symbol of Omashu embroidered on the mysterious woman's apron, the sketch of the building, the hands that gripped his son's shoulders and lastly the gold ring on the unseen man's right hand. What did it all mean? What was the significance of all these things? He also could not help but to wonder if the timing of the dream also held some significance. Being the eve of what would have been his son's second birthday he could not help but to feel that this dream had something to do with Tenzin. Could it be that it was the spirit of his son trying to send him a message?

Aang turned toward the nightstand and gazed at the portrait of Tenzin. Once again his mind's eye could see his son's face as he stood emotionless in the darkened room, the stranger's hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

"What are you trying to tell me Tenzin," Aang whispered. Suddenly Kya squirmed and let out a small cry. Aang turned back to his daughter.

"Hey sweetie," he said softly, "what's wrong baby girl?" He placed the bottle upon the nightstand, lifted the infant to his shoulder and began to pat her on the back. He then began to pace with his daughter in his arms, as he did so he gazed at his son's portrait. He thought back to the last conversation he had with Roku on the night of Kya's birth. Something that Roku said that night had nagged at him since that very night.

…

_If you would have acknowledged us you would have understood."_

…

At the time he was so angry with the spirits for Katara's second brush with death and near loss of their second child that he did not put much rational thought into Roku's comment but since then he had replayed the conversation over and over again.

…

"_I gave everything for my duties; I did more for the world then for my own family. I sacrificed time with my family, Katara and Tenzin…time I will never get back. The spirits repaid me by taking my son from me. If anything they turned their backs on me!"_

"_The spirits did not take your son," Roku replied calmly, "you cannot blame them for the despicable acts of man."_

…

Aang shook his head as he continued to bounce Kya on his shoulder. He could feel the anger that he had felt in that moment with Roku boiling up in his heart once again. As if sensing the volatile change in Aang's emotions, Kya began to cry. Aang turned his attention back to the infant.

"Hey now," he whispered in a soothing tone, "Its okay…hush now." The infant quieted down and relaxed upon his shoulder. Aang brought Kya to his chest. He held her close to him and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Its okay," he repeated, "I'm sorry." He glanced down at his daughter to find that she once again was fast asleep. Slowly he made his way over to Kya's cradle. He then gently lay her down and covered her with the soft fur baby blanket. He stood over the cradle for a long moment gazing down at his daughter. He sighed heavily as he gently ran his fingers through her dark peach fuzz hair.

Its going to be okay," he whispered once more, "I promise, I'll make it all okay again."

* * *

Sun-Li slowly made her way to the infirmary. In the past few weeks there had been an outbreak of influenza in the orphanage and many of the younger children were coming down with a rather bad case of it. The spread of the sickness had been so rapid that it was just too much for the house nurse to deal with alone, so the staff had decided to take care of the children in shifts. Today it was Sun-Li's turn to be nurse. Once she had reached her destination, Sun-Li peeked curiously through the window of the infirmary door. She could see one of her coworkers walking up and down the rows of beds, glancing down at the sick children tucking blankets and making sure every one of them was resting comfortably. She sighed heavily and turned her attention to the coat rack to the left of the door, on which hung several forest green aprons and white cloth face masks. She grabbed one of each and proceeded to put the garments on. She opened the door and headed over to the other woman.

"I'm covering for you," Sun-Li said in cheerful and slightly muffled tone, "what's going on with the children today?" Her co-worker turned to her with tired eyes.

"Well," the woman sighed, "everyone is sleeping right now…they have all been given their morning doses of medicine, the next doses won't be until this evening after dinner. Some of them are improving…come follow me." The woman waved Sun-Li to follow her. She led her to the far end of the infirmary.

"We put the less sick boys over here," she motioned to a small group of beds.

"These guys are at least eating well and keeping their food down…the others," she said with a sigh, "well they are still very weak and you need to be diligent to get them to eat and drink." Sun-Li nodded.

"It seems like the spread is slowing," the woman went on in an exhausted tone of voice, "they were coming in drones two days ago, we only had three admitted last night."

"Really," Sun-Li questioned, "who came in last night?" The other counselor led her to the opposite end of the room.

"These three," she sighed. Sun-Li glanced down at the sleeping boys. It was two of the six-year olds, Lee and Jet. The third was the youngest of all the boys in the orphanage.

"Kyu," Sun-Li whispered nearly to herself.

"Alright," the counselor sighed, "It's all yours…I need to get some sleep, thanks for covering me." Sun-Li glanced briefly in the woman's direction as she turned and walked away.

"No problem," she replied. She turned her attention back to Kyu. She shook her head as she gazed at the sickly little boy. He was paler than normal, which was exceptional seeing as though his skin was already the fairest of them all. The skin of his brow was beaded in sweat and he lay still though breathing hard even in his sleep. Sun-Li took a handkerchief from the pocket of her kimono and gently wiped the sweat from the two-year old's forehead.

She couldn't help but to feel pity for the boy knowing how much he had been through in his short life. Now seeing him in the infirmary made it that much greater. A boy like this at his age should be wrapped up in his mother's arms, especially at a time like this. He should be snug and warm in a home where he belonged listening to the soft soothing lullabies hummed by people who truly cared instead of being ushered into a bed in the corner of a crowded infirmary. She felt an unexplainable connection to this boy over all the others in the orphanage. It was something she could neither explain nor understand. There was just something about the child that strummed at her heart-strings. His story was tragic and his demeanor seemed haunted. She could not help but wonder if there was something more to his situation, something perhaps no one else could even fathom. She could not help but to feel that somewhere in the depths and quietness of this unique child's mind there was a dark secret locked away, preventing him from functioning normally and silently eroding away at his childhood innocence before his childhood had even begun. The very thought of this brought tears to her eyes. If she could do any good in this world, if she could make even the smallest difference in even just one of these unfortunate boy's lives, she hoped with all her might that it would be this child whom she felt needed love and guidance most of all.

Sun-Li sighed heavily once again and briefly glanced around the overstuffed room before once again letting her eyes come to rest upon Kyu. She gently ran her fingers through his dark straggly hair as only a mother would. Her sympathetic gaze lingered a moment more before she forced herself away to check on the other sleeping boys.

* * *

Aang stood silently staring down at his daughter as she peacefully slept. A torrent of emotions flooded through his heart and soul, from anger and fear to joy and ultimately to the bitter sorrow that often threatened to consume his very being. Of all the emotions, sorrow was the worst. It was the only one he battled every day and the only one that never truly went away. Even on his best day the sorrow lingered always in his soul awaiting the most opportune moment to render him utterly defenseless against the soul crushing pain of losing his only son. He could often feel the depression as it clawed at his tired brain and it took much of his effort to keep the inner demons at bay. He had to, the alternative was unacceptable. He had allowed himself to venture down that dark and twisted road once and once was certainly more than enough. It was for Kya's sake he lived with his internal battle, it was for Kya, Katara and himself as well. He was the only one who could be strong for them all. What else could he do? He briefly recalled what Sokka had said months before as they made their way back to the South Pole.

…

"_I just…I just don't know if I'm strong enough to do this…"_

"_You have to be," Sokka replied simply, "The baby deserves the best chance. Nothing that has happened is the baby's fault. You need to just step up and do what you have to do. There is just no other option."_

…

He could feel tears once again welling up behind his eyes.

"There is just no other option," he mumbled the words to himself. He turned away from Kya and slowly made his way to the private bathroom that connected to his room. He leaned upon the sink and glared harshly at his reflection in the mirror. The sight of his unkempt hair and unshaven faced suddenly made him angry and he had to fight the urge to punch the mirror. He sighed heavily as he quickly turned and began to rifle through one of his bags. After he had finally found what he was looking for, he turned back to the mirror this time with purpose in his eyes. He reached his razor to his head and began to shave the messy hair from his head revealing a little more of his blue arrow with every swipe. The more of his arrow he could see the clearer his mind became.

Images from the haunting dream once again flashed through his tired brain. The vision of Tenzin's face lingered in his mind's eye. The dream meant something; there was no doubt in his mind. Somebody was trying to tell him something and he knew in his heart it was about Tenzin. He was determined to find out the truth hidden in the cryptic message. If that meant swallowing his pride and going apologetically to the spirit world…so be it.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone glad you all are enjoying the story, thanks for all the great reviews. Finally finished this chapter, hope you enjoy it as much as the last one.

Chapter 14

Aang stood bent over the wash basin as he splashed the lukewarm water over his face and head. With closed eyes he reached for the fluffy towel that hung on the rack directly next to the basin. He threw the towel over his dripping head and then stood up straight as he began to blot his face and head dry. He glanced up at the mirror and gazed critically at his own reflection. He carefully ran his hand over his smooth head to make sure he hadn't missed any spots. He then ran his fingers along his now bare jaw line. He stared blankly at the bony features of his face. It was obvious that the months of depression and self neglect had taken its toll on his once handsome appearance. His face was gaunt and his eyes were slightly sunken with dark circles underneath. His eyes fell upon the light blue arrow that ran along his scalp, the tattoo he had worked so hard to earn and had always taken such pride in. To him, this ancient and once sacred symbol of the Air Nomads had become nothing more than a bitter and painful symbol of all that he had lost, all that he had sacrificed. After the death of his only son and the subsequent loss of his wife Aang only saw the mark as a cruel and blatant reminder of the life he had dedicated to being the Avatar, a life in which everything he had ever loved had been ripped violently away from him. Even now gazing at his clean-shaven reflection his heart was filled with many mixed and conflicting emotions. Aang sighed heavily as he stood motionless before the mirror. He knew in his heart that he needed to make a change in his life, to restore balance within his own soul. Too long he had been consumed by his anger and depression. Suddenly Roku's words rang through his mind once again.

…

_If you would have acknowledged us you would have understood."_

…

Aang sighed once again. He couldn't help but wonder what the ghost of his former self was trying to say.

…

"_The spirits refuse to meet with you at this time Aang…you turned your back on them…you abandoned your duties to them and the world."_

…

There was truth in Roku's words, Aang knew it and there was really no denying it. He dropped his eyes from the mirror and gazed blankly at the wash basin. The sight of the still and cool water caused his mind to drift to inevitable thoughts of Katara. He wished so badly that she was there with him now. She was always able to reach him even in his darkest moments. She always saw every side to a situation. With her calm and unbiased words she was always able to open his mind to alternate possibilities and help him to see truths that he might have missed or was too close to see. Until this moment he never realized just how much he relied on her for that. He couldn't help but wonder what she would have done or said in this moment. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to imagine her wrapping her arms around his waist from behind in love and reassurance. She would lay her head gently on his back and whisper, _"I love you…I have faith in you…I know you will figure this out." _He could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he thought about her. He could not help but to feel a sudden overwhelming need to see her, to hear her voice, to feel the warmth of her arms around him.

Aang quickly brought the heels of his hands to his eyes in a vain attempt to stop his tears from falling. He tried to focus his thoughts on something other than Katara. He turned his mind back to the dream he had the night before. There was meaning to it and he knew there was only one way to find out what that meaning was. He sighed heavily once more, straightened his stance and gazed once again at his reflection in the mirror. He had to open his mind up to the spirits, to accept his title of Avatar once again and put his anger toward the spirits to rest. He honestly didn't know if he was ready to make this change in his life. He didn't know if he would be able to embrace his title let alone forgive the spirits after everything he and his family had been through but he knew he had to try.

"_Daddy…Find me."_

He heard the words from his dream so suddenly that he turned immediately expecting the boy to be standing behind him. The ghostly voice was almost tangible and caused his heart to jump in expectation.

"Tenzin," Aang whispered in a questioning tone. He stepped outside the bathroom and glanced curiously around his bedroom. He found the room to be empty besides Kya sleeping peacefully in her cradle. He sighed in slight disappointment and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"I'm listening Tenzin," Aang whispered, "I promise…I won't let you down."

* * *

_In Omashu_

Sun-Li stood silently before a tray of small cups. She carefully filled each cup with the medicine that she would be administering to the boys shortly. After she had finished she picked up the tray and carefully carried it to a rolling cart.

"Okay boys," she sighed, "medicine time." She pushed the cart through the rows of beds and handed each boy one of the cups. She stood before them to be sure that they drank every drop and then moved on to the next row. The room was filled with the sounds of sniffling sneezing and coughing. When she reached the two six-year olds Lee and Jet they both threw their blankets over their heads in a vain attempt to avoid the bitter medicine.

"Come on you two, Sun-Li chuckled, "it's not that bad…you need to just hold your nose and swallow it really quick, you won't taste a thing I promise…and besides it will help you get better and the sooner you get better the sooner you can get out of these beds and play." Simultaneously the two boys dropped the covers from their faces and looked up at Sun-Li with pouts on their faces. Sun-Li could not help but to chuckle.

"Here," she said as she handed them each their cups, "on the count of three." The boys smiled and held the cups to their lips.

"Ready," Sun-Li said, "one...two…three, go!" Both boys chugged the medicine as fast as they could. They winced at the bitter taste and as soon as they were finished they both stuck their tongues out. Sun-Li covered her mouth as she tried desperately to stifle her laughter.

"Good job boys," she smiled, "you'll be better before you know it." With a smile she turned her attention to Kyu who was still sleeping. She sat softly upon the foot of his bed and gently tapped on his chest to wake him.

"Hey little one," she said softly, "its time for your medicine." The little boy moaned in his sleep but his eyes remained closed.

"Kyu," Sun-Li repeated as she reached her hand to his forehead in an attempt to wake the child. Just as she touched his head his eyes fluttered opened. He gazed at her blankly with tired glassy eyes and sniffled slightly. Sun-Li furrowed her brow in concern. Kyu's forehead was wet with perspiration and felt hot to the touch.

"Oh dear," she muttered almost to herself, "you are burning up." She quickly headed to one of the wash basins in the opposite corner of the room and grabbed a cold compress. She ran back to Kyu and gently placed the cold wet rag upon his forehead. Kyu sniffled once again as he weakly turned his head away from Sun-Li and then closed his eyes in utter exhaustion.

"Kyu," Sun-Li called the boy in gentle tone, "I know you don't feel well but you need to drink your medicine…okay sweetie…come now." She gently wrapped her arms around Kyu's shoulders and proceeded to prop him up. Kyu was like dead weight upon her arm. It was as if he had no strength left in his body whatsoever. Sun-Li pressed the small cup to his tiny mouth and gave him little sips at a time. When he had finished drinking Kyu began to cough. Sun-Li quickly placed the cup down upon the small table that was next to the bed and then began to pat him firmly on the back.

"It's alright Kyu," Sun-Li comforted, "just relax…we are going to have the nurse come take a look at you…we will get you well again I promise. Gently she lay him back down upon his mattress. Kyu sniffled once more. Sun-Li shook her head in sympathy.

"You will be alright," she said once more. She then turned her back toward the child and began to walk in the direction of the infirmary door.

Uh…Uh…Uhhhhh….Chooo! Suddenly Sun-Li was blasted from behind by a strong gust of air and simultaneously heard the bed as it scratched across the floor and hit the wall behind it with a large thud. She turned quickly around in time to see Kyu wiping his nose with his sleeve, the two boys next to him staring wide eyed in his direction and the bed in which Kyu lay now a good three feet further away from the other two then it had been only moments before. Sun-Li just stared at Kyu in shock and confusion.

"What just happened," she questioned the two boys beside Kyu. Jet and Lee turned to her with dumbfounded expressions upon their faces.

"What happened," Sun-Li repeated the question. Jet shrugged but said nothing.

"Kyu sneezed," Lee replied in a small voice, "he sneezed a big humongous sneeze and made his bed fly backward!"

* * *

Aang pushed the door to Katara's room opened slowly and quietly crept inside. He made his way over to her bed and sat down in the chair beside her. He leaned forward resting his elbows upon her mattress. He then gently lifted her pale, fragile hand and carefully intertwined his fingers with hers. He then brought his opposite hand to her forehead and gently brushed the hair from her angelic face. He gazed at her in silence. As many times as he had seen her in her current state, the reality of it never got any easier to grasp. His mind knew that she had a long recovery ahead of her. However, his mind's logic couldn't stop his heart from hoping that he would come in to find her awake and smiling up at him from her recovery bed. Each time he came to see her, the anticipation of seeing those familiar blue eyes gazing back at him was nearly overwhelming. Each time he left her in her unconscious state, his heart broke a little more.

Today was no different than any other that had passed over that last two months since Kya's birth. He came to be with her because he missed her, and she lay silent and still, a mere shell of the woman he loved more than life itself. Words could not describe how much he needed her now, how much he longed to hear her soothing voice. He missed her advice and her wit. He missed her sassy opinionated comments and her loving and tender touch. He missed her positive attitude and sunny disposition. It had been so long since he had seen her that way, the way she used to be; so very long. He sat back in the chair slowly as he dropped his eyes to the floor. He let out a long and heart-broken sigh. He casually leaned to the side resting his jaw upon his balled up fist. He was trying his best to keep his tears at bay though he knew deep down the attempt was pointless. Subtly he turned his eyes back in her direction and gazed at her longingly.

"I miss you," he whispered softly, "I miss everything about you, your smile, your laugh…your love." He leaned forward once again and grasped her hand tightly with both of his. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he gently pressed her pale limp hand to his face.

"I miss us," he whispered as he turned to face her once again, "I miss the life we had…I don't know if I can do this without you." He quickly wiped his tears before they were able to spill from his eyes. He sat back in his chair quickly and shook his head.

"I never thought we would end up like this," he choked out the words, "I never thought this could happen to us." He turned his eyes upward and stared blankly up at the icy ceiling. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. In the moment he closed his eyes Tenzin's emotionless face flashed before him. He opened his eyes instantly and looked back down at his comatose wife.

"Tenzin is trying to reach me I think," he said softly, "I'm not sure what he is trying to tell me but I'm going to figure it out." He leaned forward and kissed her smooth soft cheek.

"I don't know if the spirits will be willing to talk to me…let alone welcome me into the spirit world again…but Tenzin needs me…I can feel it." He shook his head as he envisioned the images from his passed dream. He looked back at his wife.

"I promise you I will figure this out," he said softly, "I won't let you or him down again."


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay people, I started this as one humongous chapter but decided it was just a little too long so I broke it up into two. So I am posting both chapters 15 and 16 back to back. Anyway here is Chapter 15 hope you like...As far as the story goes we are getting closer to the conclusion, I'm hoping to get to a total of 20 chapters, we will see. **

**Chapter 15**

Aang sat in the chair next to Katara with his face in his palm and gazed blankly in her direction. He was deep in thought about all the things that had happened over the year since Tenzin's death. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the creak of the wooden door as it opened. He glanced up to see Sokka walking in.

"Hey Aang," Sokka nodded, "what's up…how is she?"

"The same," Aang replied in an unemotional tone. He leaned his face against the palm of his hand once again. Sokka sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest and gazed sadly at his little sister.

"How is Kya," Aang asked suddenly. Sokka looked up at Aang for a long moment before answering. He reached his hand to his head and ran his fingers along his scalp.

"She's fine," Sokka replied as he sank down onto a small table next to Aang, "Suki's got her covered." He crossed his arms over his chest once more. "You know Suki loves that little girl," he smirked slightly, "she loves her like she's her own." Aang smiled slightly in Sokka's direction.

"Kya makes it easy," Aang replied, "she brings out the best in everyone." Sokka chuckled slightly.

"Just like her mother," Sokka replied. Aang nodded sadly as he dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Yeah," Aang replied softly. The two men then turned their attention back to Katara. A long moment of silence passed between them.

"I feel bad sometimes," Aang said suddenly as he leaned forward in his chair resting his elbows on his knees, "Suki goes out of her way to help with Kya…but sometimes I feel like we are a burden on her." Sokka shook his head in disagreement.

"Aang, you and Kya _are not_ a burden," Sokka said firmly, "you're family and believe me Suki _wants_ to do it. She knows how hard everything has been on you with Katara and Kya and everything that's happened. She just wants to help as much as she can and it's not like she doesn't enjoy it…she absolutely adores spending time with Kya." Aang nodded in acceptance. Sokka smiled slightly.

"Plus, you know…she's getting a little practice ahead of time," Sokka replied with a smirk on his face. Aang turned to Sokka in curiosity and surprise. Sokka just gazed back at him with a goofy grin.

"Sokka are you saying…"

"Suki and I are going to have to have a baby," Sokka said happily. Aang smiled widely up at Sokka.

"Are you serious," Aang questioned. Sokka nodded.

"Sokka that's great," Aang exclaimed he stood quickly and shook Sokka's hand, "You both are going to be great parents."

"Thanks Aang," Sokka grinned.

"When did you find out," Aang questioned.

"Just this afternoon," Sokka replied, "well…we have been trying for like a month now so it wasn't totally unexpected."

"This is really great Sokka," Aang grinned, "Really…I'm happy for the both of you." He turned back to his sleeping wife. Sokka sighed.

"I came here to tell Katara," Sokka said with a slight sadness in his voice, "I mean I know she won't respond…but I mean…I guess I just hoped maybe she could hear me…you know." Aang nodded in understanding.

"She would be really happy Sokka," Aang replied, "I know she would."

"You think so," Sokka asked as he looked up at Aang once more.

"Are you kidding me," Aang replied smiling slightly, "She would be ecstatic to know she is going to be an aunt."

"Yeah," Sokka replied with a far off expression on his face, "she would be wouldn't she…I really wish she was awake…I miss her."

"I miss her too," Aang replied sadly, "more then you know."

* * *

**_In Omashu_**

Sun-Li rushed down the corridor of the orphanage. Her thoughts were jumbled as she tried to make sense of what had just occurred in the infirmary with Kyu. She simply couldn't make sense of what was going on. Suddenly Lee's words flashed through her mind.

"_He sneezed a big humongous sneeze and made his bed fly backward!"_

How was that even possible? How had it even happened? What did it mean? Could Kyu be an…_air bender_? If it was true, it was a most important revelation that could change history. As far as she and the rest of the world knew there was only one air bender left in the world…the Avatar. The remainder of the air nomads had been literally wiped out decades ago by the Fire Nation. The only way Kyu could be an air bender was if either one or both of his parents had been air benders as well. That could only mean that they had possibly been direct descendants of the air nomads. If surviving members of the lost air nomads existed then the Avatar needed to know. Not only that, but because of the tragic death of Kyu's parents, Avatar Aang could very well be the only hope Kyu would ever have to master the element of air.

She continued down the hallway in the direction of Headmaster Chen's office. She paused briefly at the partially opened door when she heard two voices talking in hushed tones. One voice she recognized as Head master Chen…the other voice was a woman's that was unknown to her. She lifted her hand to knock on the door when she suddenly heard her own name mentioned.

Sun-Li furrowed her brow in sudden intrigue and leaned slightly closer to the door to hear the conversation better.

"There is no reason to distrust her," Chen said.

"The girl is from Ba-Sing-Se Chen," the unfamiliar woman replied with a slight sarcastic tone, "how can you be sure she is not a spy?"

"Your highness," Chen replied, "I swear to you…the girl knows nothing…she suspects nothing."

"Really," the woman said slyly, "then why has she been so interested in the boy."

"No more then any other boy here," Chen replied.

"Then explain these," the woman snapped. Sun-Li heard a loud thud as the woman dropped something heavy upon the desk. She could hear the rustling of papers as Chen riffled through them.

"Where did you get these," Chen questioned.

"A little birdie," the woman said dryly, "one that's been keeping a close eye on your new employee." Chen remained silent.

"You could imagine my surprise when I saw these very accurate depictions of our little hostage," the woman went on, "needless to say, the artist in question peaked my interest. I had my people do a little research on her…do you want to know what they found Chen?"

"Yes your highness," Chen answered nervously. Sun-Li could hear the rustling of papers once again.

"Sun-Li Luong," the woman went on, "tell me Chen does her last name mean anything to you…anything at all…answer me!"

"No your highness," Chen replied with a shaky voice.

"No...well than…allow me to enlighten you…your innocent little employee is none other than the sister of Ava Luong, the very artist that painted the Avatar's family portrait," the woman paused as she let out an annoyed sigh, "herein lays my dilemma Chen."

"I didn't know," Chen replied, "I swear it."

"You know Chen," the woman went on, "we could have avoided all of this if you had just followed orders to begin with…now because of your negligence I have to take matters into my own hands."

"With all due respect your highness," Chen replied, "He is just an innocent boy…a baby…"

"He's not just any boy Chen," the woman spat, "do you understand the gravity of this situation…if anyone realizes who he is…if word gets to the Avatar…everything I have worked for will have been for nothing!" Chen remained silent.

"Do you think I enjoy kissing up to my self-anointed brother," the woman spat, "do you think it's been easy for me to sit silently on the sidelines while the so-called Fire Lord makes a mockery of my father's throne? Do you think I want to be painted as some crazy, sick girl…instead of the ruler I was meant to be?"

"No, your highness," Chen replied solemnly.

"You are responsible for this mess Chen," the woman replied accusingly, "that boy should be dead right now…when you failed to end him you insisted to me that you could handle this. You swore to me that no one would ever find out that he was alive…you failed, _miserably_!"

"I apologize," Chen replied, "please give me another chance to straighten everything out."

"Before I entertain the idea of giving you a second chance," the woman replied snidely, "you need to be reminded what exactly is at stake Chen…my rightful place on the Fire nation throne...if your stupidity causes my plans to become compromised, you will have me to answer to and believe me Chen you _do not_ want to let me down. You won't like the consequences."

"I won't let you down, your highness," Chen replied.

"Take care of this Chen," the woman replied, "get rid of that girl."

"Uh your highness," Chen called out, "what about the boy?"

"Leave him to me," the woman replied, "I will make arrangements for him."

Sun-Li could hear the sound of rustling fabric as the woman pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. She backed away from the door and glanced frantically down the hall. She then quickly ran to the next door down and ducked inside. She glanced curiously through the crack in the door. She heard the door to Chen's office creak open and foot steps exit into the hallway.

"We will be in touch," the woman said. Sun-Li caught a glimpse of the woman as she passed the door that she was hiding behind. She was tall and slender and walked gracefully and poised, but her face remained hidden behind the hood of her dark brown cloak. Though Sun-Li had never seen the woman's face there was no doubt in her mind who the woman was. The woman's chilling words echoed in her mind.

…

"_Do you think I enjoy kissing up to my self-anointed brother. "Do you think it's been easy for me to sit silently on the sidelines while the so-called Fire Lord makes a mockery of my father's throne?"_

…

It could be none other then the daughter of Ozai…the infamous Princess Azula.

Sun-Li turned quickly away from the door opening and covered her mouth in shock and confusion. What exactly was going on here? Why was she here? How did she know Chen?" What boy were they talking about? All at once the answer sprung into her brain.

It was the only boy that Sun-Li had taken such interest in, the only boy that had inspired so many of her sketches, the _only_ other air bender in the world.

"Kyu," Sun-Li gasped.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger :)** **Pleas don't forget to leave a review. I always love to hear from you. Thanks again.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay here is the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 16**

**A Few Weeks Later**

_In Ba-Sing-Se_

Classical music wafted through the air in Ava Luong's studio as the artist applied a few purposeful brush strokes to her latest work. The painting she was working on was a traditional landscape, one of five decorative pieces funded by the Beifong family to decorate their newest summer home. The young artist wore a plain frock over top of her traditional green kimono. Her long dark hair was tied up in a messy bun with a black velvet band and her long slender fingers were covered in dried paint.

Ava stood back from her easel for a moment to get a better perspective on the painting. She closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the music that pervaded the air; she tried to let each lovely note paint the picture in her mind's eye. She opened her eyes once more and gazed at the painting, gently tapping the end of the brush against her chin as she contemplated her next brush stroke.

"Ava," a familiar voice interrupted her concentration but brought a smile to her face, "Ava darling." Ava turned to the door way of her studio in time to see her mother walk in.

"Mother," Ava greeted her with a smile, "It's good to see you." She placed her pallet and brush down upon the nearby table. She then picked up a hand towel and began to clean the paint from her hands the best she could. She headed in her mother's direction.

"Where is that beautiful music coming from," the older woman smiled brightly at her daughter.

"Oh," Ava replied, "it's coming from the phonograph player." She pointed to a large wooden box sitting upon a table in the far corner of the room. Attatched to the ornately carved box was a large metallic horn that very much resembled a water lily.

"A phono-what," her mother gazed at her with a perplexed look on her face. She walked over to the table and gazed curiously at the unusual contraption.

"A phonograph," Ava chuckled, "it was a gift from King Kuei for the portrait I painted of Bosco…he was very pleased with it."

"The older woman continued to scratch her head in puzzlement as she stared at the phonograph.

"It's the latest invention," Ava continued.

"How exactly does it work," her mother asked in curiosity, "where does the music come from."

"You see," Ava replied pointing to a metal disc that was spinning upon the top of the box, "this disc has grooves carved into it and each groove is a note… and this arm here has a small needle on the tip that runs along the grooves…as it hits each grove it projects that note and the sound comes from the metal horn…it's amazing isn't it."

"Amazing," her mother replied, "King Kuei certainly has a curiosity for oddities."

Ava chuckled slightly.

"Yes, I guess he does," she replied with a grin.

"Well," the older woman sighed, "I hope you don't mind…on my way in I asked the butler to bring us some tea." Ava continued to smile at her mother.

"No not at all," she replied, "it's been a while since we had tea time together….I've just been so busy lately." Her mother smiled back and nodded.

"That you have darling," she replied motioning to the landscape in progress.

"What is this that you are working on?" Ava turned back to the easel as she subtly tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"Oh nothing big…just a decorative piece," Ava replied, "for the Beifong's new summer home."

"I see," the older woman nodded. She sighed and turned back to her daughter, "its lovely dear."

"Thanks," Ava replied, "So what brings you here mother?" Ava motioned to a table and chairs on the opposite side of the room. The older woman let out a long drawn out sigh as she flopped daintily into one of the chairs. Ava in turn sat in the opposite chair.

"Really…I just needed a break from the house," the older woman replied, "it's just too quiet since your sister left for Omashu…I simply can't bear that empty house." Ava nodded in understanding.

"I miss her too," she replied, "It's just not the same around here without her." Her mother nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how she is doing there," Ava continued, "I sincerely hope that all is well and that this job is all she hoped it would be."

Suddenly the door to the studio opened once more and the butler walked in with a tray of dishes. He carefully placed the tray upon the table before them and proceeded to pour the tea into each of their cups.

"Thank you so much," Ava said politely as she smiled up at the older gentleman. The man nodded in her direction as he stood up straight.

"You received a message a few moments ago Miss Luong," the butler replied as he handed her a scroll.

"Oh thank you so much," she replied taking the scroll from the man. Immediately she recognized the monogram pressed into the wax seal to be that of her sister.

"It's from Sun-Li," Ava cried excitedly. She quickly but carefully broke the seal and then proceeded to unroll the scroll. She began to read the letter aloud to her mother.

* * *

"Ba-Sing-Se," Sokka said in a questioning tone. He shook his head in uncertainty as he leaned forward in his chair, "I don't know Aang…I don't think it's a good idea." Aang sighed heavily as he gazed across the wooden table in is brother-in-law's direction.

"I have been thinking about this for a while," Aang replied, "and I think it might help…I think a change in scenery and climate might do her good. Plus, Kya and I are taking up your only spare room…with the baby coming you guys will need a nursery."

Sokka continued to shake his head in disagreement.

"Aang, I already told you that you could stay as long as you needed, we can manage without a nursery," Sokka replied, "Suki isn't even due for another eight and a half months…there is plenty of time to figure all of this out."

"Sokka," Aang replied, "I really appreciate that but I don't want to burden you guys any longer then I have to. I mean, Suki will be under enough stress as it is with the new baby without us adding to it. It wouldn't be good for her to take on so much right now and you will be occupied with her and the baby too…I just don't want to interfere."

"Okay…well…what about Katara, do you really think moving her in her condition is wise. What if it's just too much for her," Sokka continued, "…and of all places… Ba-Sing-Se?"

"Sokka you don't understand," Aang replied

"Yes, Aang…I do understand," Sokka replied, "I know where you are coming from…I really do. I want Katara back just as much as you do…but she just suffered a major trauma. There is no telling how long it will take her to heal and there is no guarantee that moving back to Ba-Sing-Se will do anything to help her." Aang stood from the table and began to pace the floor in frustration.

"She's my wife Sokka," Aang yelled, "I can't just sit around and do nothing but wait…I have to try something…I _need_ to try!"

"Aang," Sokka interjected, "I understand how you feel…but…"

"Ba-Sing-Se is our home Sokka," Aang replied, "we built a life there…we have so many good memories there."

"Yeah…but what about all the bad memories Aang," Sokka retaliated, "what about everything that happened that put her in this condition in the first place? What if it doesn't help? What if it just makes things worse?" Aang paused and gazed at Sokka with sadness in his eyes.

"She's been like this for nearly a year," Aang replied in a low voice as he leaned upon the table in front of Sokka, "I don't think it can get much worse than that."

Aang dropped his eyes from Sokka and stared blankly at the wooden table that separated them. He remembered briefly the day he sat at this very table to ask Hakoda for his blessing to marry Katara.

…

"_Chief Hakoda," Aang said firmly, trying his best to sound proper, "I need to talk to you about something important…I mean ask…uh…I need to ask you something." Aang took a deep breath as he tried desperately to straighten his words out in his mind. Hakoda just gazed in Aang's direction with a smirk upon his face._

"_Me and Katara…uh…I mean, Katara and I…we have known each other forever, practically our entire lives." Aang sighed heavily once more, he could feel beads of sweat beginning to form across his forehead._

"_What I mean to say is that I…I want us…I mean her and I…that is…"_

"_Aang," Hakoda chuckled boisterously, "stop rambling and spit it out already."_

"_I love your daughter sir," Aang replied in a brief moment of bravery, "May I have permission to marry her…uh…sir?" Hakoda smiled widely at the Avatar. _

"_I thought you'd never ask," the older man replied warmly. Aang smiled slightly in his future father-in-law's direction._

"_Seriously," Hakoda replied sarcastically, briefly sounding very much like Sokka, "I really thought you would never ask…I mean I thought I would be sitting here forever waiting for you to get to the asking." Aang chuckled nervously_

"_Sorry sir…just nervous…I guess," Aang nervously ran his hand over his smooth head and blushed slightly._

"_Aang," Hakoda smiled, "I can't think of anyone else in the world more suited to marry my little girl then you…but I need you to promise me something."_

"_Anything Sir," Aang replied excitedly, "Just name it."_

"_I need you to promise me that you will always love, protect and take care of Katara no matter what." Aang gazed at Hakoda with a serious expression upon his face. _

"_I swear to you…I will devote my life to your daughter," Aang replied firmly, "The only thing I want is to love her and take care of her always…you have my word on that Sir." _

"_And you have my blessing Avatar Aang," Hakoda replied with a smile._

…

"I made a promise," Aang said softly, "I made a promise that I would always take care of her and keep her safe…I have already failed her once. I'm lucky to even have a second chance with Katara at all…I won't fail her again." Sokka looked up at Aang with watery eyes.

"Look…I trust you Aang," Sokka replied, "I know you will do anything for my sister and I know you would never intentionally allow her to be put in harm's way…but I'm asking you to think this through before you decide on doing anything. I mean…for spirit's sake they still haven't caught all of the loyalists responsible for the fire. It's dangerous for Katara to be there, especially now that she can't defend herself…not to mention Kya. Nobody even knows about Kya yet…if the loyalists ever find out that you have another child…what's to stop them from trying to come after her as well?"

"I know Sokka," Aang replied in aggravation as he slammed his fists against the table, "don't you think I've thought about that?" He turned his back to Sokka, crossed his arms tightly over his chest, and let out a long drawn out sigh.

"Aang…" Sokka went on, "don't be like that…I'm not trying to tell you what to do…I just want to make sure you've considered the risks. Aang remained silent.

"Damn it Aang," Sokka spat, "you're not the only one that made a promise you know!" Sokka rubbed his temples in frustration as the haunting images of Katara's limp and pale body lying in a pool of blood once again flashed through his tired brain. Aang turned to face Sokka once more. Sokka stood before him with a vulnerable expression on his face.

"You're not the only one who failed to keep it," Sokka's voice broke up as he spoke.

Suddenly the door to the igloo opened and Suki rushed in to see the two men staring at each other. Almost simultaneously Kya began to cry in the next room. Without a word Aang headed in the direction of his room.

"What is going on in here Sokka," Suki questioned with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "I could hear you two arguing all the way down the road."

"It's nothing Suki," Sokka replied. "Aang and I just had a disagreement…nothing to worry about." Suki crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Nothing to worry about," Suki replied, "I walk in to a screaming match and you tell me there is nothing to worry about."

"Suki…please," Sokka replied, "don't get all worked up…it's not good for the baby."

"Tell me what's going on right this minute," Suki replied.

"It's okay Suki," Aang interjected as he emerged from his room with Kya in his arms, "Sokka's right it was just a disagreement…we didn't mean to make you worry." Suki relaxed a bit and sank down slowly into one of the wooden chairs. Aang followed suit while patting Kya firmly upon the back. Sokka remained standing and leaned his back up against the kitchen counter behind him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well…let's hear it already," Suki replied looking back and forth between the two. Both men remained silent.

"Come on," Suki replied, "you obviously need a mediator…there is too much testosterone in this room for either of you to think straight!" Aang and Sokka both smirked at her witty comment.

"Aang wants to move the family back to Ba-Sing-Se," Sokka replied.

"I see," Suki replied, "and you disagree." Sokka gazed back at his wife.

"Well…_yeah," _he replied in a sarcastic tone, "Katara is still healing…she shouldn't be moved right now and Ba-Sing-Se isn't a safe place for her or Kya."

"Okay," Suki turned her attention back to Aang.

"What do you think," Suki questioned.

"I think it's time," Aang replied, "I think Katara needs a change…and I need a change…I feel like we are stuck in limbo here. Our lives and yours are on hold because of everything that's happened…I feel like it's time for a new start…for all of us." Suki nodded in satisfaction of Aang's answer. She turned to her husband and smiled sweetly.

"Sokka," she said softly, "I think Aang is right…it's time for a positive change…all of us have been so wrapped up in all this tragedy and sadness…maybe a little change in scenery will do us all some good." She turned back to Aang and smiled.

"If it's okay with you Aang," Suki questioned, "would you mind if we came too?" Aang smiled brightly in her direction, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**_In Ba-Sing-Se_**

"Oh this is Tadame," Ava said holding up a sketch of a pretty young woman in a green kimono and white apron.

"My, she is a pretty little thing isn't she," Ava's mother replied, "and from all that Sun-Li told us about her she seems like a very sweet girl." Ava nodded in agreement.

"What else has she sent us," Ava questioned. Her mother rifled through the sketches. "Here are some landscapes we haven't looked at yet," her mother replied, "Oh and look this one says Omashu Home for Boys…this must be the orphanage." Ava gazed at the sketch as her mother held it up. It was a large white building with two large green doors. The symbol for Omashu was carved into each of the doors and above them was a plaque that said _'Omashu Home for Orphaned Boys.'_ Ava smiled as she gazed at the detailed sketch.

"Sun-Li has kept her word," Ava said happily, "she _must_ be practicing her drawing…she's gotten much better since I seen her last, these sketches are flawless." The older woman nodded in agreement.

"It's almost as good as being there to see the real thing," the older woman replied. She then reached down to pick up a sketch of a young boy.

"The caption on this one says _'Kyu',_ the older woman said. She gazed at it silently for a long moment.

"Kyu," Ava replied, "that's the young boy she talked about…the one whose parents died in a fire."

"It's a remarkable sketch," her mother replied, "so lifelike…but the boy looks so very sad." The older woman handed the sketch to her daughter. Ava gazed at the portrait speechlessly. The boy could be no older than two years, he had dark brown hair that was cut close to his scalp and a sad expression upon his face. But the feature that caught Ava's attention the most was his big gray eyes. She could not help but to be drawn in by them. They were hauntingly familiar. She knew these eyes; she had painted these eyes like these before.

"Remarkable," Ava muttered to herself as she continued to stare at the face of the young boy, "Mother…is it just me or does this boy look strikingly similar to…" Ava stood from the table quickly without finishing her sentence. She hastily walked over to a large wooden wardrobe where she kept some of her finished paintings. She flung open the door and rummaged through them quickly until she found the one she was looking for. She pulled the painting out and gazed at it for a long moment. She turned to her mother with a look of confusion on her face. She slowly turned the painting to face her mother revealing a nearly identical boy.

"The Avatar's son…?"

**Yeah Yeah I know another cliffhanger...don't worry I'm working on chapter 17 as we speak. Please review. Thanks again.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here is the next chapter, I am warning you ahead of time that it is slightly shorter than most of the others but I feel like you all have waited patiently and I wanted to get something posted as soon as I could. I promise Chapter 18 will be much longer, and I am working on that as we speak. It just needs to be typed up. Thanks to all for your unending patience and I hope to get plenty of reviews. Thanks again and expect Chapter 18 within the next 2 weeks. Love you all.**

Chapter 17

Katara had been trapped in a dream like state ever since the trauma of Kya's birth. Katara's near death experience had left her in a sort of limbo. Though her mind was strong and aware, her body was much too weak to regain consciousness. She could only grasp bits and pieces of the things going on around her and could only recall brief moments of time when her loved ones would visit. She often heard Sokka, Suki or Aang, but it was hard for her to keep up with conversations for very long. It seemed that the overwhelming weakness of her body made concentration difficult to achieve. Her subconscious tried desperately to compensate for her lack of clarity and struggled to make sense of things happening around her. This left Katara in the midst of a seemingly endless dream.

Though lately it seemed the dream never changed. The very chilling dream seemed to be repeated over and over in an endless and almost nightmarish loop. She was running breathlessly in the darkness. She was frantic and scared, trying to escape something sinister. In her arms she clutched a precious bundle wrapped in a baby blue blanket.

"It's okay Tenzin," she whispered close to the bundle, "I won't let them take you…I won't let them hurt you."

Though Katara could not at first determine what it was she was running from, she knew beyond a doubt that she was in danger and running for both her and her son's lives. She ran as fast as she could go, trying desperately to ignore the burning in her lungs from lack of air and the aching muscles in her legs. She glanced over her shoulder behind her but was unable to find her assailant. All she could see was blackness. She quickly faced forward only to discover that she was quickly approaching a dead-end.

"No," she cried out in desperation as she frantically looked for a way out, "no please!" She stood before the wall feeling her way in the darkness.

"There has to be another way," she sobbed as she clutched her son close to her chest. She froze in her place as the sound of laughter echoed through the air. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and tears of fear welling up in her eyes. She continued to stare at the wall almost too terrified to turn around.

"Spirits please….spirits please….spirits please," she muttered under her breath hoping against all hope that somehow the spirits themselves would miraculously deliver her and her child from the horrible fate about to befall them.

The sinister yet all too familiar laughter made Katara cringe.

"Well, well, well," the feminine voice said in a mocking tone, "what have we here?" Katara could feel a cold numbness settle into her limbs. She gulped hard as she silently prepared for the worst. She turned slowly to face her assailant.

"You can't do this," Katara cried out. She peered desperately through the darkness, but was unable to see the person approaching her.

"Can't I," the voice replied sarcastically.

"The Avatar will find you," Katara spat angrily as she glanced frantically around the room, "you won't get away with this. He _will_ hunt you down…that's a promise!"

"Is that so," the sinister voice replied. Katara could hear the sound of footsteps slowly approaching her. The person stepped slowly forth into what minimal light there was. Katara grasped the infant closer to her as the face of her assailant became clear.

Azula glared in Katara's direction with an evil smirk upon her face. The fire princess chuckled slightly. The very sound of Azula's laugh sickened Katara. She could feel her stomach tying up in knots.

"The Avatar is a broken man," Azula said slyly, "he barely has the will to live let alone come after me."

"No," Katara cried, "he will always protect us…he will!"

"I'm sorry," Azula sighed feigning pity, "you're precious Avatar is only going to let you down…just like last time."

"You're wrong," Katara screamed.

"Am I," Azula growled. With one quick motion Azula grabbed the baby blanket and swiftly ripped it from Katara's arms. The evil woman then carelessly threw the blanket to the floor. Katara cried out in agony as she jumped forward to save her child. She quickly scooped up the pale blue cloth but to her shock and horror the blanket was empty. Tenzin was gone.

"No…no…no," Katara sobbed, "what have you done…where is my son?" She looked up to Azula only to find that the evil princess had vanished. She looked around frantically but Azula and Tenzin were nowhere to be found.

Suddenly the sound of a baby crying echoed through the darkness. Katara quickly stood and began to run in the direction of the unseen child. As she ran she was suddenly met with a cloud of suffocating smoke.

"Tenzin," she cried, "Tenzin where are you? Come to mama baby…follow my voice!" She began to cough as the smoke bombarded her lungs. She became dizzy as the smoke overtook her and she began to stumble against her will.

"Please…Tenzin," she pleaded in desperation. Her voice sounded hoarse and she felt as if her lungs were on fire. Just as suddenly as the smoke appeared flames erupted all around her quickly spreading like a wild-fire. Katara continued to stumble as she frantically searched for her missing child. She suddenly saw the boy standing motionless among the flames. Her eyes grew wide with fear and horror.

"Tenzin," she screamed his name with all her might but her throat was so sore that her voice could barely make it above a whisper. The boy gazed at her with unemotional eyes He stood as still as a stone. Katara rushed forward but the wild flames pushed her back.

"Hold on baby," she called out, "mama's coming…don't move baby."

"Daddy needs you," the boy's voice rose above the roar of the flames, "help Daddy Mama." Out of nowhere she could hear Aang's voice echoing overhead.

"_I miss you…come back to me."_ Katara looked quickly around in confusion.

"Aang," she called out, "Aang where are you?"

"_I think Tenzin is trying to reach me,_" Aang's voice was as clear as day but he was nowhere in sight. She turned back to Tenzin who still stood motionless only feet away from her.

"Help Daddy find me," Tenzin said. A billow of smoke rose up around the boy and he vanished just as quickly as he had appeared. Katara remembered the brief encounter she had with Aang in the Spirit world.

_"I love you," Aang whispered softly in her ear._

_"I love you too," Katara sobbed. Aang pulled back from her slightly. He grasped her face gently in his hands and gazed into her watery blue eyes._

_"Please don't leave me like this," Aang replied, "I know it will be hard…but we can do it together…I promise I will be with you every step...if you just let me."_

She could feel tears as they slowly rolled down her smooth cheeks.

"I'm coming Aang," she whispered, "I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

**I know it's been a long wait but here is chapter 18 finally. Sorry for the delay, there has just been a lot of things going on right now. Life is just busy right now. Also thank you all who have left reviews recently. I appreciate them all. Also I know I said that this story would be at least 20 chapters long but I really don't think I can get everything I want in the story in just 2 more chapters. So I'm letting you all know that the story will end up being much longer. Maybe 30-35 chapters give or take. There is just so much going on in the story and I really want to tie up each and every loose end without it feeling really rushed in the end. Thanks again for your unending patience and wonderful reviews. **

**Sincerely Ecanus**

Chapter 18

_In Omashu_

As soon as Sun-Li walked through the door of her apartment she collapsed to her knees upon the floor. She could feel her heart racing in fear as she struggled to make sense of all that had just happened only moments ago. Chen and Princess Azula had been talking about her as if she was some sort of spy as if she were a threat to their plans, whatever those plans were. They had her sketch pad and drawings, they knew about her sister Ava, and worst of all someone had been spying on her and reporting everything to Azula. Sun-Li gulped as she looked fearfully around the room. Whoever Azula's spy was had been in her apartment, they had gone through her things and taken sketches from her personal belongings. Sun-Li realized suddenly that she was no longer safe in her own home. They had been in her apartment when she wasn't there and they could just as easily return now to finish her off. She had unwittingly been tossed into a dire situation.

"What am I going to do," she whimpered as she wiped fresh salty tears from her green eyes. The words she had overheard the Fire princess speak just moments ago replayed over and over in her mind.

…

"_Take care of this Chen," the woman replied, "get rid of that girl." _

…

"I have to get out of here," Sun-Li muttered to herself. As soon as she said the words she stood up and grabbed her nap sack that had been hanging on a hook just inside her closet door. She fumbled around the room throwing clothes and supplies into the bag. She quickly made her way to the door but as soon as she reached for the knob she paused a moment in thought. Chen had been instructed to get rid of her, there was no way she would be able to leave through the front door without being seen by Chen. Sun-Li quickly turned around and leaned her back up against the closed door.

"Think Sun-Li…think," she muttered to herself as she began to pace. She looked ahead of her to the closed balcony doors. She quickly ran toward them and flung them open. She gazed down upon the dark and emptied street nearly two stories below.

"Oh Spirit's," she huffed, "how am I going to do this?" She closed her eyes briefly and inhaled the crisp night air.

"I can do this," Sun-Li breathed the words as she exhaled slowly. She moved forward and began to carefully climb the railing of the balcony. She swung one leg over the side as she held on tightly. Slowly and carefully she swung the other leg over.

"Spirits help me," she muttered into the cool night air. She paused a moment as she prepared for the jump. She sighed as she took one last glance into her beloved apartment. As she did so her eyes fell upon one of her drawings hanging on the opposite wall, a portrait staring back at her with big gray eyes. The words from Chen and Azula suddenly rang through her mind.

…

"_Uh your highness," Chen called out, "what about the boy?" _

"_Leave him to me," the woman replied, "I will make arrangements for him." _

…

"Kyu," Sun-Li whispered. In that moment she realized that the boy whom she had grown so fond of was in danger as well. She sighed heavily as she stood frozen on the balcony. She couldn't leave…not without Kyu. He needed her now more than ever. She could feel her stomach doing flip-flops on itself at the thought of whatever Azula had in store for the boy. She had to protect him there was simply no other choice.

Sun-Li carefully climbed back over the railing and stepped back into her apartment. She dropped her bag to the floor and began to pace. She needed a plan, she had to escape with Kyu and head back to Ba-Sing-Se. Once home she would figure out what to do next. One thing was for certain, she had to come up with a plan and fast before it was too late.

* * *

1 month later

Aang sat silently at Appa's reigns staring blankly ahead at the distant horizon. It was late afternoon and the sun hung lazily over the horizon as if preparing for its immanent nightly decent. Through the warm, orange tinted sky of the earth nation, he could vaguely make out the hazy outline of Ba-Sing-Se's outer ring as they grew ever nearer to the city. Aang could feel the anticipation of being home again building up within his heart and at the same time an almost overwhelming sense of dread churning in his gut. Although he was fairly certain that the decision to return to his and Katara's former home was the right thing, he couldn't help but to think of the last time he made this flight home.

…

_Aang kept his eyes glued to the horizon as Appa zoomed through the night sky. He gripped Appa's reigns so tightly that his knuckles were white and his hands felt numb._

"_Hurry Appa," he yelled with a sense of urgency in his voice. His heart-felt as if it were in a vice and gripped in terror as he tried his best to make it back to his family. _

_Poor Appa flew as fast as he could go but to Aang it was nowhere near fast enough. He sighed in aggravation and worry. He had to get back to them; he just had to…before it was too late._

_Only hours before Aang had been in the royal garden of the Fire Nation palace celebrating the signing of the peace treaty. He remembered the slight sense of impatience he was beginning to feel as he engaged in small talk with the other leaders. He had promised Katara that he would leave after the signing but the Fire Lord insisted that he stay for at least part of the celebration. Aang reluctantly complied but was silently counting down the minutes before he could think of some trivial reason to politely excuse himself. Little did he know then that a reason to leave would soon present itself in a sinister way. _

_The ominous memories flashed quickly before him. He remembered talking with Zuko and King Kuei, though the details of the frivolous conversation eluded him now. All he could think about now was the surreal moments that followed. He remembered laughing at some humorous comment and then feeling a polite tap on the shoulder. He turned to find a butler standing before him with a small scroll in his hand._

"_I was instructed to give this to you Avatar Aang," the man politely stated. Aang smiled and thanked the man as he took the scroll._

"_Excuse me," Aang said as he bowed to his colleagues. He broke the seal on the scroll as he turned from them and began to walk away. He gently unrolled the parchment and attempted to read it as he headed in the direction of the palace._

"_Hey Aang," Zuko called out as he ran over to the Avatar. Aang turned abruptly in the Fire Lord's direction. "Are you leaving?" Aang nodded._

"_I hope you don't mind," Aang replied, "I just promised Katara that I would…I don't want to keep her waiting." _

"_No I don't mind," Zuko replied as he placed a hand firmly on Aang's shoulder, "let me walk you out though." _

"_Sure," Aang replied nonchalantly. He turned his eyes back to the scroll and started to read it as the two walked in the direction of the stables where Appa was staying. The message sprawled upon the scroll in sloppy writing was short and to the point._

**'**_**You were warned; the blood of your family is on your hands.'** _

_Aang stopped dead in his tracks as a suffocating sense of urgency consumed him. He could feel his heart freeze seemingly mid beat as the chilling words sunk into his brain._

"_No," Aang whispered in an almost inaudible tone._

"_What's going on Aang," Zuko questioned. Aang didn't answer Zuko, in fact he had barely heard Zuko speak at all. He was too focused on the threat sprawled upon the paper. He read the words over and over again._

"_No," Aang screamed out. He vaguely remembered dropping the scroll to the ground and running as fast as he could to Appa, everything else around him was a blur._

_Aang shook off the bitter memory and focused on the path ahead. He snapped the reigns once more urging his companion to speed up._

"_Hurry Appa," he cried, "we have to get to them first, we have to be there to protect Katara and Tenzin. As soon as the outer ring of Ba-Sing-Se came into view he could see the smoke billowing ominously in the dark night sky. His heart nearly dropped from his chest. Without a second thought he stood quickly, opened his glider, and leapt from Appa's saddle. When the house came into view his worst fears were confirmed. The billowing smoke came from an infernal blaze that had completely engulfed his and Katara's home._

"_No, no, no," he cried as he dropped down from the sky and landed gracefully upon the ground in front of the blaze. He searched the crowd that had gathered frantically looking for his wife and child. _

"_Katara," he cried out as he ran toward the house, "Tenzin, please, spirits no!" He could feel the heat from the flames as they burned out of control. He attempted the get closer but the flames pushed him back. _

"_No," he turned abruptly when he heard her screams ring out above the roar of the fire, "let go of me please…my baby, no!" He ran quickly in the direction of her voice, frantically pushing his way past the crowd._

"_Katara," he cried out once again. Then suddenly he saw her. She was struggling against her brother's grip and crying uncontrollably._

"_Tenzin…please," she whaled. Aang ran to her as fast as he could. As he wrapped her tightly in his arms she collapsed, landing hard on her knees. Aang followed her action. __She pressed her face to his chest and wept uncontrollably._ He felt a brief sense of relief knowing that she was alive and safe. Suddenly he realized that something was wrong with this, Tenzin wasn't with her. He looked around and then back up at Sokka. Tenzin wasn't anywhere.  


"_What happened," Aang demanded as he stared up at Sokka, "where is Tenzin?" Sokka just stood silently with tears in his eyes._

"_Where is Tenzin," Aang demanded more frantically. _

"_We couldn't find him," Sokka replied in a broken voice, "we couldn't find him."_

…

Aang could feel tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he recalled the painful memory. He quickly wiped them away and tried once again to focus on the path ahead. He sighed heavily and turned his eyes down to the sling that was tied around his chest and gazed lovingly at his daughter sleeping peacefully within it.

"We are almost home Kya," he whispered softly. Kya stirred slightly and then nestled her tiny face closer to her father's chest. Aang smiled at the sight and then turned his eyes back up to the horizon.

"Hey Aang," Aang looked to his right to see Sokka sitting down beside him with an opened map in his hands.

"Hey Sokka," Aang replied, "How's Suki?" Sokka shrugged.

"Ok I guess," Sokka replied without taking his eyes from the map. Suddenly Aang heard the sound of vomiting coming from Appa's saddle. Aang looked over his shoulder to see Suki hanging her head over the side of Appa.

"Except for that," Sokka replied as he rolled his eyes. Aang chuckled slightly remembering briefly the early days of Katara's first pregnancy.

"I'm glad you find humor in my wife puking her guts up every five minutes," Sokka said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Aang replied with a sheepish grin, "don't worry Sokka it does get better, I promise."

"I hope so," Sokka replied, "I'm beginning to wonder if she is allergic to the baby." Aang could not contain his laughter.

"Allergic to the baby," Aang repeated humorously.

"I don't know Aang," Sokka replied in an annoyed tone as he finally tore his eyes from the map. He gazed back at Aang with a look of worry on his face.

"I've never seen her throw up so much," Sokka went on, "I didn't even think it was humanly possible to puke like that!"

"Hey Sokka, just relax ok," Aang said, realizing that Sokka was truly concerned and not just being over dramatic. "I'm telling you, it's normal and it will pass. Sokka just shook his head in disagreement.

"The first three months are the hardest," Aang went on, "once you get through those first three months its smooth sailing until the baby arrives…well…for the most part anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean," Sokka questioned. Aang grinned slightly as he ran his hand over his smooth head.

"Well," Aang sighed, "let's just say every trimester has its challenges."

"Great," Sokka replied, "I'm in for seven more months of hell…awesome."

"Just hang in there Sokka," Aang chuckled, "every moment will be worth it in the end." Sokka sighed and glanced back at his wife. Suki sat lethargically up against Appa's saddle with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. Her face looked paler then Appa's fur.

"I hope you are right," Sokka replied.

"Trust me," Aang replied. Aang paused for a long moment as he stared intently upon the horizon. Although Aang was extremely happy for Sokka and Suki, he could not help but to be reminded of the time that he and Katara were happily anticipating the birth of their first child. The thought made his heart ache and he wished so badly that he had the opportunity to go through it all again with Kya, if only things had been different.

"At least you are going through everything together," Aang said distantly, "it may seem stressful and all but don't let that take away from the joy of it…just be thankful that you have Suki and she is safe and healthy." Sokka gazed up at Aang for a moment. Aang kept his eyes on the path ahead. His face displayed a sad expression.

"I'm sorry," Sokka replied in a serious tone, "I didn't mean to…I mean I wasn't thinking…I just."

"No…its fine Sokka," Aang shook his head as he spoke, "you didn't say anything wrong." Sokka nodded in silence. He quickly turned his eyes back to the map.

"Well anyway," Sokka cleared his throat as he studied the map intently, "so, where did Toph say this house was?" Aang glanced down briefly upon the map of Ba-Sing-Se.

"Here," he said pointing to an area of the map, "she said it's just on the outskirts of the outer ring, in the countryside."

"Really," Sokka questioned, "the outer ring?"

"Yeah," Aang replied glancing questioningly in Sokka's direction, "why?" Sokka shrugged.

"I don't know," Sokka replied, "Toph's parents just don't seem like outer ring kind of people, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah…well," Aang answered, "Toph said that the house was meant to be a vacation home for them to get away from the busy city."

"Oh," Sokka replied simply.

"I told her that I was worried about all the publicity we would get coming back to the city," Aang went on as he turned his eyes back to the horizon, "Toph suggested this place…she said her parents were willing to loan it to us temporarily, you know until Katara improves." Aang glanced back over his shoulder and gazed in Katara's direction. She was strapped to a gurney and bundled up, one of the nurses from the healing center close by her side. He smiled weakly and turned back to the horizon.

"Sounds great," Sokka replied.

"It's perfect," Aang went on, "it's quiet and peaceful and far enough from the city that nobody will bother us. It's just what she needs…I know it." Sokka nodded in understanding.

"I hope you are right Aang," Sokka sighed.

* * *

Toph paced the yard of her family's summer home with arms crossed as she anxiously awaited the arrival of her friends. It had been nearly five months since she had last seen them and she was beginning to grow impatient.

"Ugh…what's taking so long Twinkle toes," she huffed under her breath.

"Master Beifong," a small voice squeaked from behind her. Toph paused a moment in her pacing.

"Yeah," she answered lethargically.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," the butler of the house stuttered as he nervously approached the blind earth bender, "uh…um..."

"Spit it out already," Toph huffed.

"Um…uh…yes…uh, Sorry Master Beifong." Toph rolled her unseeing eyes as she turned in the little old man's direction.

"What is it Jin," Toph questioned trying her best to be patient with the old man.

"The cook wants to know if there is anything special you would like for your guests," Jin stated in a slightly less nervous tone. Toph sighed out of pure impatience.

"I don't know," Toph replied dryly, "just tell her to make whatever she wants."

"Okay Master Beifong," the butler answered.

"Oh wait," Toph called out, "I almost forgot, one of my guests is a vegetarian so make sure she makes something meatless too, okay."

"Yes Master Beifong," with that Jin bowed and turned back into the house." Toph stood still for a long moment feeling the nervous vibrations from Jin as he headed quickly back into the house. She crossed her arms over her chest once more and sighed heavily. Suddenly a loud grunt echoed from above. Toph's eyes grew wide with excitement as she quickly turned around.

"Hey Toph," she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Hey Snoozles," Toph called back, waving up into the sky, "It's about time…I was beginning to wonder if you guys were coming at all." Appa landed with a thud causing Toph to smile. Aang quickly air bended down from the reigns of the great beast and greeted his old friend with a quick hug.

"Hey Toph," Aang said warmly, "it's good to see you again."

"Like wise Twinkle toes," Toph smiled as she slapped Aang hard on the bicep causing him to wince.

"Sorry we are late," Sokka replied as he leapt down from Appa's saddle. "Some of us got off to a rough start," he said sarcastically as he motioned toward his wife.

"Oh sure," Suki called out in annoyance, "just blame everything on the crazy pregnant lady!" Sokka turned back to Appa quickly to help Suki down from the saddle.

"I didn't say that," Sokka replied defensively. Toph chuckled at the bickering couple.

"Man did I miss those two," Toph smirked.

"So this is the house," Aang replied rubbing the new sore spot on his arm.

"Sure is," Toph replied as she turned back to Aang, "what do you think?"

"_I_ think its great Toph," Sokka said as he walked past his two friends with his arms full of supplies.

"Yeah Toph," Aang agreed as he gazed up at the large house, "it's really beautiful…I really can't thank your parents enough for letting us stay here."

"Ahh…its the least they could do," Toph replied with a smirk, "besides this place is really not their style…I mean I _really_ don't know what they were thinking when they bought it, it's just too big and too quiet."

"Isn't that the point of a vacation home," Aang questioned as he scratched his bald head. "Yeah," Toph chuckled, "if you're a normal person, _my_ parents would go crazy here. They are city people through and through. So in that respect if you guys didn't use the house then it would just be sitting here empty collecting dust."

"Well it's great," Aang repeated, "I can't wait to see the inside."

"You are gonna love it," Toph replied, "it's big and roomy and there is plenty of space for little Kya to crawl around.

"Great," Aang chuckled in response to Toph's uncharacteristic exuberance.

"Speaking of which," Toph said as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation, "where is the little rug rat anyway?"

"I have her here," Aang replied, "You know, its funny; I almost forgot that you haven't even met her yet. Would you like to hold her Toph?"

"Do I," Toph replied, "Do you have to ask…bring her here." Aang smiled as he handed his daughter over to the earth bender.

"Kya," Aang whispered softly to the infant as he placed her in Toph's arms, "this is your Aunt Toph…she has been looking forward to meeting you since you were born." Toph took the child gently into her arms and began to rock her carefully. The little girl fidgeted slightly and then nestled her face closer to the earth bender's warm body. Toph chuckled lightly out of sheer joy. It was the first time in nearly a year that Toph had been truly happy and she silently savored the sparse emotion.

"She is so light," Toph marveled, "How old is she now?"

"Well she is about three and a half months now," Aang replied with a long drawn out sigh, "But she was born two months premature…if she had been born on time she'd only be a month and a half old now, so she _is_ pretty small for her age." Toph smiled silently as she held the infant close to her chest. She gently ran her fingers over the infant's plump face gently taking in every delicate feature.

"Who does she look like," Toph asked glancing in Aang's direction with her unseeing eyes.

The sudden, yet simple, question struck a painful chord in Aang's heart. He smiled weakly as the answer reverberated through his brain. Although the name of his incapacitated wife sprung immediately to the forefront of his mind he found himself silently struggling to reply.

"She…uh…she looks like…Katara," Aang sighed distantly as he ran his hand along his smooth scalp, "she has big blue eyes and dark hair…just like Katara."

As if sensing the abrupt change in Aang's demeanor, Toph frowned slightly.

"How is she," Toph asked in a less cheerful tone.

"She's okay," Aang replied simply, "I mean…there haven't really been any changes yet but I think she is getting stronger everyday." Toph nodded in response.

"Hey Aang," Sokka suddenly called out from a few feet away, "I hate to break up the reunion over there but do you think you could lend me a hand over here?" Aang turned abruptly in Sokka's direction.

"Uh sure Sokka," Aang called out, "Just hold on a minute." He turned back to Toph who was once again bouncing with Kya in her arms. Aang smiled slightly as he gazed at her.

"Hey Toph," Aang said softly, "Are you okay with Kya?"

"I got her," Toph replied, "I'm good, go help Snoozles."

"Thanks Toph," Aang replied. He leaned forward and kissed his daughter on the forehead, "you be good for Aunt Toph." Aang quickly headed in Sokka's direction to help him unload Appa's saddle. Toph once again turned her full attention upon the infant.

"Hey kid," Toph smiled softly, "I heard you had a rough start...but that's okay…you _are_ kind of a miracle you know." The infant cooed in response as a brief yet unintentional smile erupted over her tiny features.

"You know," Toph sighed, "I know your mommy and daddy pretty well…they both have been through a lot of pretty messed up stuff but you know what I think…I think that you are just what they need to turn things around."

* * *

_Elsewhere in Ba-Sing-Se_

Ava anxiously paced the floor of her living room. Her heart was filled with worry and concern for her baby sister. After discovering that the boy named Kyu was virtually identical to the Avatar's son Tenzin, Ava had written Sun-Li a letter telling her of the suspicions that she had that Kyu and Tenzin were in fact one in the same. It was a crazy scenario but Ava couldn't see how there could be any other explanation. The two boys were just too similar. The feature that struck her the most was the big gray eyes, a feature only a descendent of the air nomads would have. The thing that scared Ava the most was that if she was right about this, if Kyu was in fact the Avatar's son then Sun-Li was at the epicenter of a very dangerous scheme. Whoever had taken the boy had planned it out well.

The Avatar himself believed that his son had died in the tragic fire that the loyalists had set to his home only a year ago. Since then Avatar Aang had all but disappeared from the public eye completely. The conspirators had gone above and beyond to conceal the boy's identity and so far it all had worked. Nobody would ever have thought to look for the Avatar's dead son in an orphanage in Omashu. Nobody would ever have even suspected that it was even a possibility that the boy had survived the blaze at all. In truth if it wasn't for Sun-Li's letter Ava herself would not have ever even considered it. This fact alone was what scared Ava most of all. If it wasn't for Sun-Li then nobody would ever have found out. If the conspirators suspected the Sun-Li was a spy or thought that she had told anyone about the boy then she was in grave danger.

The first thing Ava had thought to do after discovering the eerie similarities between Kyu and Tenzin was to warn her sister. So she wrote Sun-Li back that very day telling her to leave Omashu and come home, then they would figure out what to do from there. It had been nearly a month since she had written to Sun-Li and still she had received no response at all from her sister. She had initially hoped that perhaps Sun-Li had simply left Omashu without taking the time to write back, but weeks passed and no sign of Sun-Li had ever arrived. Ava could only think the worst.

The door to Ava's living room opened suddenly interrupting her thoughts. Ava whipped her head up in anticipation only to see to see her mother walking in.

"Oh mother," she sighed, "I was hoping to see Sun-Li."

"I'm sorry darling," her mother replied in a sullen tone. Ava sighed heavily in frustration as she once again resumed her pacing.

"Mother," she said after a long pause, "I think I should go to Omashu to find Sun-Li."

"No," her mother protested immediately, "you can't it's too dangerous."

"What am I supposed to do," Ava huffed, "I'm afraid for Sun-Li."

"I am to darling," her mother replied with fear emanating from her voice, "but I can't have both my daughters in danger…you don't know the first thing about these people…the loyalists are dangerous and they won't think twice about hurting you both…just look what they have done already."

"I don't see what other choice I have," Ava replied gazing fearfully up at her mother, "what if they have already done something to Sun-Li."

"I don't know what to do," Ava cried.

"The Avatar," her mother exclaimed, "we need to tell the Avatar."

"The Avatar," Ava questioned, "but he has left the city…and nobody even knows where he went…how will we find him…and even if we knew where he was we don't have time to go after him." Her mother nodded silently as she contemplated their predicament.

"I know," the older woman replied, "the Beifong's." Ava looked up at her mother questioningly.

"The Beifong's," Ava replied in confusion.

"Yes Ava," her mother exclaimed, "don't you see, their daughter…Toph Beifong…she knows the Avatar…she's friends with him, she must know how to reach him!"

"You're right mother," Ava exclaimed with determination in her voice, "I'm going to see the Beifong's right now!"

_To be continued…_


	19. Chapter 19

Okay Chapter 19 is finally complete. This chapter only deals with Aang. I will update about Sun-Li and Ava in chapter 20, which is in the works. They would have been part of this chapter but by the time I finished Aang's POV the chapter was already over 3000 words, so rather than make this too long _and_ making you all wait longer, I opted to post Chapter 19 as is. So anyway enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. Thanks again.

Sincerely,

Ecanus

**Chapter 19**

Aang walked slowly down the hallway of the new house, carefully holding his sleeping daughter in his arms. He walked cautiously in the direction of the newly furnished and decorated nursery that Toph had prepared for both Kya and Suki's unborn child. Aang could not help but to smile as he entered the quaint little room. On each side of the room there was a cradle and a rocking chair. One side of the room was painted in pale blue and yellow to represent water and air. The other side of the room was painted in pale blue and green to represent water and earth. Aang slowly walked to the side which was Kya's. As he approached the cradle he noticed that the combined symbol of water and air had been meticulously carved into its head-board. The sheets and blankets were pale blue with tiny yellow and purple flowers embroidered into the soft silky fabric. Suspended above the cradle was a lovely little mobile. The delicate and detailed stone carvings that hung from the mobile depicted animals that represented each of the four nations; there was a dragon, a sky bison, a badger mole, and a koi fish. In the center hung one more carving that closely resembled Momo. Aang chuckled softly.

"Aunt Toph has definitely outdone herself," Aang mumbled. He gently laid the infant down in the cradle and pulled the soft blankets up to her chin. He then bent over the side of the earthen cradle and kissed Kya softly upon the forehead. He stood for a long moment just gazing at the sweet little girl as he gently ran his fingers over her dark peach fuzz hair.

"Good night little one," he whispered, "you have had a long day and it's time now for a good long rest." He stood up straight and stretched his arms high up over his head for a moment.

"For you and daddy both," he said with a long drawn out yawn. His gaze lingered on his daughter for just a moment longer before he turned from the cradle and walked back out into the long corridor.

As he quietly crept down the hallway, Aang passed a partially opened door. He was suddenly distracted by the faint sound of running water echoing from beyond the door. Perhaps it was the tranquility of the familiar sound or the cherished memories associated with the element itself that caused Aang to be drawn to the soothing sound of the rushing water. Without a second thought Aang turned toward the door and headed in the direction from which the sound was coming.

Upon entering, he found himself in a large enclosed glass room surrounded by lush tropical plants. Through the transparent ceiling he could clearly see the stars twinkling above and the nearly full moon hanging high above in the dark night sky. He sighed softly as he gazed up at the glowing moon, realizing that he had once again succumbed to the water bending part of his nature. It was a known fact, the closer it got to the full moon, the stronger the glowing orb's pull was on those connected to the tranquil element and the stronger the urge to water bend became.

It was the first time in a year that Aang had allowed the moon's gravitational pull to guide him to the water. Ever since the death of his son, Aang had resisted every part of himself that was the Avatar. He had refused to bend any element, _especially_ water. Water only drowned him in pain in anger; the very sound of it flooded his mind with memories of Katara, of their life together, of everything that was good in the world and all that had been washed away.

During every full moon phase since, Aang fought the urge to water bend with every fiber of his being, denying himself any connection to the healing element. He honestly didn't know why he had given in to the moon's pull now; accept that perhaps he had grown weary of the constant battle that waged within his own soul. He was tired of being in pain, tired of wallowing in his own suffocating grief. For the first time in nearly a year Aang longed to feel the healing water on his skin, to give in to his urge and control the element as he had been taught by the greatest master he knew. He was tired of fighting himself, of punishing himself, of denying himself the elements healing touch. Perhaps in denying so much of himself, he had only enhanced the disconnection he now felt for everything he had ever loved.

He continued to walk through the green house. The soft swooshing sound of the water grew louder and stronger. He came to a set of ornately decorated glass doors. He paused a moment and gazed intently upon the door for a long moment. He could hear the rushing water echoing from the other side of the glass. He sighed heavily and pushed the door open. He stepped into a large outdoor courtyard and garden. The moment he stepped out into the crisp night air his senses were bombarded with the sweet aroma of water lilies and lilac. As he continued to walk slowly through the garden he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and allowed the moon's healing glow to shine down upon him. A brief image of Katara flashed before him. He could see her blue hypnotic eyes, the way she looked in the moonlight gazing back at him with that warm smile. The only smile that made his heart melt every time he was privileged enough to be its recipient.

Aang paused a moment and exhaled slowly. When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing before a large man-made pond. A beautiful fountain was carved into the wall behind the pond. Water spouted from the mouths of two koi fish and trickled down into the serene pool below. The two fish were intertwined in an endless loop with a depiction of the full moon nestled between their sleek and shining bodies. Aang stared up at the familiar symbol for a long moment, as if entranced by it. The symbolic water nation emblem was one that he used to feel so akin to. It was the symbol of perfect balance, of everything he had stood for once, everything he had fought and sacrificed for. It symbolized a perfect world that so many good people had died for, Gyatso, Kya, his own entire nation, and now Tenzin. So very many.

Aang sighed heavily with the thought of his innocent son. He gazed solemnly into the dark water of the little pond. He couldn't help but to wonder if all those good people had died in vain. The world he now knew wasn't perfect after all; it was far from it and the balance he had tried so hard to restore seemed now to be an unattainable ideal. The _real_ world wasn't peaceful at all, it was chaotic at best.

For a long time Aang believed that if he defeated the fire lord he could unite the world in true peace and harmony. He could see now that peace was far-fetched. It didn't really matter what _he_ did, balance would always be disrupted, people would always struggle to keep peace and the world would always be war ridden and full of corruption. He knew first hand what ignorant and corrupted people were capable of. Look, after all, at what they had done to him, to Tenzin, to Katara.

Aang closed his eyes tightly once more as the heart-break of all that he and his family had been through throbbed in his chest. He sighed heavily and allowed the sound of the cascading water to soothe his aching mind. The sound alone was almost hypnotic and Aang couldn't help but to feel comforted by it. It was almost as if Katara were with him now. He could almost hear her sweet voice.

"_Sloppy stance_," Katara's voice echoed through his mind, "_straighten your back and widen you feet." _Aang took a deep purposeful breath and corrected his stance.

"_Breathe out slow and push."_ Aang exhaled slowly and pushed his arms forward. The water followed his action.

"_Now focus and gain control of it."_ Aang focused his energy. Slowly he raised his arms pulling a stream of water upward from the pond. He raised the stream high above his head and in a fluid motion he moved the element in a circular motion. He inhaled once more and pulled the liquid in toward his body. He held it there for a moment, forming the malleable element into a perfect sphere. Focusing his energy once again, Aang solidified the liquid ball into solid ice. He then tossed the sphere high into the air. Just as he was about to regain control of the sphere he was distracted by the creak of the green house door. The moment he lost his focus, the ice ball exploded in mid-air and the ice particles snowed down upon him.

"Hey Twinkle toes," Toph's voice pierced the silence. Aang turned quickly in her direction.

"Hey Toph," he replied in a solemn tone.

"What are you doing out here so late," Toph questioned, "I thought you'd be in bed, aren't you exhausted after your fifteen hour flight?" Aang chuckled slightly.

"I guess," He responded, "I mean…I am…I just…I don't really sleep much anymore."

Toph nodded, "I guess I understand that," she replied. Aang nodded silently and then turned his eyes back up to the glowing moon. For a long moment the two old friends stood in an awkward silence.

Without a word Aang began to subtly push and pull the water. He gazed silently into the clear cool liquid, almost entranced by the ripples he caused. His rhythm was suddenly disrupted by a stone that struck the element's shimmering surface and then quickly sank to the bottom of the pool. Aang briefly glanced in Toph's direction. He watched her for a few moments as she bended a few more pebbles into the pond. He turned his eyes back to the water and watched as the stones struck the water with a splash and sink one by one to the stone floor of the pond. He sighed heavily as he sat down beside the pond. He silently wrapped his arms around his knees and continued to gaze down into the dark water of the pond.

"Do you want to talk about it," Toph questioned after another long moment of silence. Aang shrugged without ever looking up.

"Not really," he replied in a small voice.

"Come on," Toph replied as she sat down beside Aang and flung her bare feet into the water, "I'm a really good listener, and it might make you feel better." Aang smiled slightly but continued to gaze into the water.

"Hey, thanks again for the nursery," Aang said glancing briefly in her direction.

"Ah it was nothing," Toph replied, "all I did was hire the decorators…they did all the work." Aang chuckled slightly.

"Well it's the thought that counts Toph," Aang replied, "and I really do appreciate it."

"No problem," Toph replied, "I wish I could do more." Aang nodded in response as his smile slowly faded.

"Katara will love it too," Aang said softly, "when she wakes up she will probably want to spend the whole day in there with Kya."

"That means a lot to me Aang," Toph replied, "I mean it." She sighed heavily and leaned back on her hands.

"You know; as many disagreements as me and Sugar queen have had in the past, I sure do miss her." Aang remained silent.

"I really look up to her...she's like my older sister," Toph sighed suddenly, "All of you are my family, I feel more connected to you guys more than I ever have with my own Mom and Dad."

"Well, we all feel the same about you Toph," Aang replied. Toph smiled a genuine smile in his direction.

"Alright, alright…enough of my emotional blubbering," Toph replied quickly, what about you Twinkle toes, how have you been holding up?" Aang crossed his legs in a meditative position and stared intently into the dark water.

"I'm okay…I guess," He replied, "some days are better than others, but overall I feel…okay. He paused for a long moment as he continued to stare into the water.

"I miss her so much," Aang sighed, "and Tenzin…not a day goes by that my heart doesn't ache for him." Toph nodded silently. Aang looked up at her finally.

"I have dreams about him all the time," Aang went on, "it's always the same…there is a girl wearing the symbol of Omashu and she leads me to Tenzin, accept when we get to Tenzin he is being held captive and he looks up at me and say's 'Daddy come and find me.' After that I wake up. I feel like it means something, like he's reaching out to me from the spirit world to tell me something."

"What do you think he is trying to tell you," Toph questioned. Aang shook his head.

"I don't know," he replied, "I haven't been able to figure it out…that's one of the reasons I came back to Ba-Sing-Se…I thought maybe if I was here, close to where Tenzin lived, where he…died…maybe I would get a stronger message from him."

Toph huffed as she thought about what Aang had said.

"Well…why don't you just go to the spirit world," Toph questioned, "maybe you could talk to him directly." Aang shrugged as he let out a long sigh.

"I can't," he replied.

"You can't," Toph questioned, "but you're the Avatar…isn't that your thing?"

"You don't understand," Aang sighed, "I can't get into the spirit world."

"You mean at all," Toph inquired, "but…why?"

"Because," Aang huffed in frustration, "because I turned my back on my duties...and the very last time I was there…I offended the Spirits. They've banned me from entering the spirit world."

"Well that's kind of harsh," Toph replied, "considering all that you've done for them and the world."

"It doesn't matter," Aang replied, "the Spirits have no tolerance for disobedience. They created me to serve them and the world…I am nothing more to the Spirits now than a defiant servant."

"That's pretty messed up considering all that you have been through in the past year," Toph stated, "I mean you just lost your son, you were a mental and emotional wreck…don't they understand that, don't they have any sympathy?"

Aang shrugged, "to be honest, I'm not entirely blameless…I did accuse the Spirits of killing my son…and trying to take away Katara and Kya. If I were a Spirit…I would probably feel offended too."

"But you would think that after all that you went through the Spirits would at least be understanding about it all," Toph replied. Aang nodded in partial agreement.

"Which is the second reason I came back to Ba-Sing-Se," Aang sighed, "To prove myself to the Spirits, to accept my duties as the Avatar again."

"Prove yourself," Toph questioned, "as if you haven't proven yourself over and over again already."

"Toph, I appreciate you having my back," Aang replied, "but I am in the wrong here, even though the reasons I gave up on being the Avatar were justified, I can't run from my responsibilities anymore."

"Yeah but Aang," Toph replied, "are you sure you are ready for that…I mean it's only been a year and Katara is still not well…you just had Kya...you have so much on your plate right now?"

"This is something I have to do Toph," Aang replied, "I owe it to Tenzin…I need to find out what he needs me to do. I need to find out what he is trying to tell me. Going to the spirit world is the only way I can do that. If I accept my duties then the Spirits will have to allow me in the spirit world again."

"But Aang," Toph protested.

"Tenzin needs me," Aang replied animatedly, "I can't let him down, not again. I need to do this for him." Toph gazed in Aang's direction with a look of concern upon her face.

"I understand you feel the need to do this," Toph replied, "and I will stick by you no matter what…but please, please think about this thoroughly before you do it. Being the Avatar makes you a target and Katara and Kya are still defenseless now."

"Don't worry Toph," Aang replied, "I have thought about that, and I don't plan on going public anytime soon. At least not until Katara is awake and strong and Kya is a little older. And even then I will never again leave my family defenseless. The only thing I'm truly focused on now is getting back in the Spirit's good graces so that I can get into the Spirit world and talk to Tenzin."

"I know how much you love Tenzin and how much you miss him, but remember that he is in a place now where nobody can hurt him anymore," Toph replied, "Just don't take for granted that Kya needs you too, just as much." Aang smiled slightly.

"I know Kya needs me. To be honest I think I need Kya more…if it wasn't for her I would still be a wreck right now," Aang sighed, "she gives me a reason to try, she _is_ the only reason I have any hope left at all."

"That little girl is special," Toph replied, "a regular little miracle." Aang nodded in agreement.

"The healers say it's a miracle that she survived her birth," Aang replied, "that has to mean something, there is a reason she survived I think." Toph nodded in agreement.

"You know what I think," Toph replied, "I think Kya survived to give you hope, to give you a reason to keep trying despite your pain." Aang smiled slightly in Toph's direction.

"Thanks Toph," Aang replied. Toph shrugged.

"Everything happens for a reason," Toph replied with a sigh. Aang frowned slightly as he nodded in silence. Although he appreciated Toph's words of encouragement he couldn't help but to feel slightly angered by her last statement. If everything happened for a reason, then why was Tenzin gone? What reason was there for the brutal murder of his innocent son? What lesson was meant to be learned from it? He couldn't help but to wonder if Tenzin was trying to give him the reason for his own senseless death.

"So anyway, what's with the late night bending," Toph asked, changing the subject.

"Huh," Aang looked up at her once more, "oh…uh…it's the moon…it's nearly full." Toph glanced in his direction with a questioning expression.

"Oh that's a water bending thing, right," Toph replied, "I forgot you guys become moon zombies when it's a full moon."

Aang chuckled, "_Moon Zombies_?"

"What do you want from me," Toph replied, "I'm an earth bender, I don't get the whole moon bending thing."

"Clearly," Aang chuckled. His laughter slowly faded as he stared back up at the glowing moon.

"To be honest I haven't in a long time," Aang replied, "you know water bended. I haven't done any bending really…not since…," Aang's voice trailed off and he fell silent again. He leaned forward and rested his elbows upon his knees, "well…anyway, I guess I just felt the moon's pull more than normal tonight."

"I'm sorry," Toph replied quickly, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," Aang replied, "it's fine really…I'm fine." He turned his eyes back to the water. Toph remained silent.

"It's always on my mind," Aang said softly, "Tenzin is always there…everything always comes back to him, it doesn't matter what anybody says or does." Toph frowned.

"I know," Toph replied, "I just…I guess I don't know what to say a lot…you know. I've never been very good with emotional stuff." Aang nodded in understanding.

"It's okay," Aang replied, "you don't need to say anything…its enough that you are here." Toph smiled slightly.

"I'll always be here for you Twinkle toes," she replied as she patted him on the back, "you, Katara and Kya, no matter what."

"Thanks Toph," Aang replied. The two sat in silence for a long moment once again.

"I just wish Katara would wake up," Aang said suddenly, "I know that she is fighting to come back…I know her spirit is strong but her body is just too weak…I wish that there was some way I could help her." Toph nodded in empathy.

"It's a shame she can't just heal herself," Toph replied. Aang glanced at her with a look of curiosity.

"What did you say," Aang questioned.

"I _said_ it's a shame that Katara can't heal herself," Toph repeated, "you know, she is the best healer in the world…I mean she healed _you_ after you got shot by Azula. You were practically dead and she brought you back." Aang remained silent as Toph's words slowly sunk into his brain.

"I just meant it's a shame that there is no other healer around as good as her," Toph went on. Aang briefly recalled Roku's words from their conversation the night of Kya's birth. The night Katara almost died.

...

"_This spirit is the only one with the power to save her." _

_..._

Of course the spirit that the previous Avatar had spoken of was Katara herself. Katara alone had the power to save herself. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Not only was Katara a master water bender; she was a master healer as well. She was one of the best healers the world had ever known. She was a healer known for her ability to bring people back from the brink of death. He had experienced this first hand, having been the first person to have been saved from death by Katara's healing touch.

"Toph," Aang exclaimed in excitement, "that's it…you're right…I can't believe I didn't see this before…it has to work."

"What," Toph questioned in obvious confusion, "what was I right about…what are you talking about?"

"Katara," Aang replied as he jumped to his feet, "she can heal herself…what if she can heal herself!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**_Omashu_**

It had been three days since Sun-Li had accidentally stumbled upon the chilling conversation between Headmaster Chen and Princess Azula. Sun-Li's initial reaction was to escape right away; however, she felt that there was no way she could leave the orphanage without Kyu. Though she wasn't exactly sure what the significance of this one boy was to Princess Azula she believed it must have something to do with the fact that Kyu was an air bender. She didn't know what Azula's plan for the boy was exactly, but she feared that his life was in grave danger. Unfortunately Kyu was still sick with the flu; Sun-Li feared that taking the young boy out on the run while he was still sick could be risky. The last thing she wanted was to put the boy's health in jeopardy. Escaping with him was going to have to take some careful planning.

For the past three days, Sun-Li told her supervisor that she had also come down with a case of the flu and that she was unable to work. This way she could avoid Chen altogether and spend her days planning her and Kyu's escape. Each night since she would sneak into the infirmary to gather supplies for Kyu. Tonight was the last night before her planned escape. After she had gathered the last of the supplies, she would pack everything up, then at the last moment take Kyu and slip away before anyone could figure out what had happened. It seemed like a fool-proof plan, but Sun-Li was not a master in the art of stealth and she knew that if she didn't execute this plan perfectly, it wouldn't be long before one of Azula's spies would be on to her.

Sun-Li quietly crept down the long darkened corridor. She stayed close to the wall and glanced cautiously in all directions. When she got to the end of the hall she peeked carefully around the corner. From where she stood she could clearly see the infirmary door just a few feet away. Through the foggy glass window, she could see the light of a candle moving up and down the long rows of beds. Sun-Li quickly ducked back behind the wall. She waited a few moments until she heard the sound of the door opening and swinging shut. She peeked around the wall once more to see one of her co-workers hanging up her apron and mask on one of the pegs outside the door. The young woman blew out her candle and set it down upon a small table next to the door. She then headed down the hall in the opposite direction. After a few moments Sun-Li let out a long sigh of relief and then cautiously stepped forth from the shadows. She tip-toed quickly to the door. She slowly and cautiously opened it so as not to make a sound. She took one last look around and then quickly ducked inside the room. She crept quietly past the rows of sleeping children. She stopped at the far end of the room where a large medicine cabinet stood. She sighed heavily as she carefully opened the cabinet door. She pulled a cloth bag from her pocket and began to feel for the bottles of medicine in the darkness. She quickly stuffed the bag full of the supplies she needed.

After she felt satisfied with what she had packed she flung the bag over her shoulder and closed the cabinet door as quietly as possible.

"Sun-Li," a familiar voice rang out through the darkness startling Sun-Li. She froze in place and slowly turned around.

"Sun-Li, what are you doing in here?" Sun-Li gazed ahead in the darkness. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. In the door way of the infirmary stood a woman with a candle in her hand.

"I thought you were sick," the woman said, "you shouldn't be in here."

"Tadame," Sun-Li stuttered as she subtly dropped the bag from her shoulder and quietly pushed it beneath a nearby bed, "I…uh…w-what are you doing here?" Tadame stepped forward allowing the infirmary door to swing closed behind her. She headed quickly in Sun-Li's direction.

"It's my shift," Tadame replied, "I'm checking up on the boys."

"I was feeling better," Sun-Li replied, "and I just…"

"What's that behind you," Tadame questioned. She pointed in the direction of the bag that Sun-Li had tried to hide. Sun-Li remained silent, unable to think straight in her nervousness. Tadame gazed at her friend with a look of concern. She turned back to the door and peeked out and into the hall. She then quickly and quietly closed the door. She blew out the candle as she turned around and headed in Sun-Li's direction.

"Tell me what's going on Sun-Li," Tadame pleaded. Sun-Li remained silent.

"Sun-Li please," Tadame went on, "I'm worried about you…you can tell me." Sun-Li shook her head as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I can't," Sun-Li replied tearfully.

"Sun-Li I'm your friend," Tadame replied insistently, "you can trust me…please tell me."

"I'm in trouble," Sun-Li replied, "real trouble." Just then the two women heard somebody walking down the hallway with heavy foot steps. They both turned toward the door in a panic.

"Quick, come with me," Tadame said as she grabbed Sun-Li by the arm and forced her to the floor behind one of the beds. Just as she did so the door to the infirmary opened and Headmaster Chen stepped in.

"Tadame," he said questioningly, "what are you doing in here in the dark?"

"It's my shift," Tadame answered innocently, "the boys are all fine…the light from my candle was disturbing them so I put it out." There was a long awkward moment of silence.

"I'll leave you to it then," Chen replied in a slightly stern voice.

"Thank you sir," Tadame replied, "goodnight sir." When Sun-Li heard the door close she breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"All clear," Tadame whispered, "Come with me…we need to talk."

* * *

**_Ba-Sing-Se_**

Ava approached the gate to the Beifong estate. She carried with her a portfolio in which was her sisters drawing of Kyu and her own drawing of Tenzin. She paused a moment before entering and let out a long sigh.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered to herself. She pushed the gate open and headed down the long pathway to the fairly large estate. When she got to the door she paused for a long moment. She was slightly nervous to speak with the now famous Toph Beifong. The young master was known for her impatience and slight lack of friendliness. But it didn't matter at this point. Ava's main focus was for her sister. It had been nearly a month since she and her mother had heard from Sun-Li and after her discovery about Kyu she knew that Sun-Li's life was in great danger. The only person that could help was the Avatar and the only way to contact him was to talk to Toph. She had to convince the master earth bender to help her get in contact with the absent Avatar Aang.

She paused a moment as she stood before the large metal door of the Beifong Mansion. On the front of the door was a metal boars head with a door knocker in its mouth. Ava took a deep breath and then banged on the door with the large metal ring. She waited for what seem like the longest few minutes of her life. When the door finally opened, a large burly man with a graying beard opened the door.

"May I help you?" The man's gentle voice caught Ava of guard; by the look of him she had expected his voice to be deep and boisterous.

"May I help you," the man repeated a bit more pressing.

"Oh…uh…yes," Ava stuttered, "I am Ava, Ava Luong….the lady of the house employed my services for a few paintings…is she or Mr. Beifong available by any chance?" The man looked at her with a confused expression.

"Did you have an appointment?"

"Well…no…not exactly," Ava replied, "I just thought that they would like an update on the project…and…"

"I'm very sorry," the man interrupted, "you see the Beifong's…they aren't home."

"Oh…that's okay," Ava replied, "do you when they will be back?"

"I'm sorry," the man repeated, "they've been vacationing in the North Pole for the past week, they won't be back for a few days."

"Oh," Ava replied in disappointment. She sighed heavily and turned to leave. She turned back a moment just as the man was closing the door.

"Wait," Ava called out, "Toph Beifong…is she traveling with her parents?"

"No Miss," the man replied, "Master Beifong isn't with them."

"Can I speak to her then," Ava questioned.

"I'm sure you could," the man replied, "but she isn't here at the moment."

"Do you know where I can find Master Beifong," Ava questioned.

"Well I would say the best place to look would be the metal bending academy," the man replied, "she spends most of her time there...though I'm not sure how much help she will be for you."

"Why do you say that," Ava asked suspiciously.

"Well...Master Beifong is blind," the man replied, "I don't think she can give you her opinion on your art."

"Oh," Ava replied as she turned to leave, "Well uh...thank you anyway, I really do appreciate you're help."

"You're welcome," the man replied in a confused tone.

Ava quickly headed down the long walk. There was no time to waste. She had to get to the metal bending academy as soon as possible. Sun-Li's life depended on it.

* * *

Sokka sat silently at the breakfast table across from Aang, in deep thought. He was carefully thinking over everything that Aang had just told him about his plan to help bring back his sister.

"It has to work," Aang said, "it just has to."

"It sounds pretty convincing Sokka," Suki replied.

"Well say something Snoozles," Toph demanded impatiently.

"Okay…okay…walk me through the plan one more time," Sokka replied. Toph sighed heavily in annoyance.

"_What_, I want to make sure I understand every detail, _Toph,_" Sokka replied in mild frustration.

"What _exactly_ are you having difficulty understanding _Sokka_," Toph growled back, "it's a pretty cut and dry plan!"

"Enough you two," Suki interrupted, "we all want the same thing…to help Katara…right?" Sokka and Toph sat silently across from one another with arms crossed.

"Okay," Suki sighed, "Aang would you mind going through the plan one more time...for Sokka."

"Sure," Aang replied, "no problem."

"Thank you," Suki replied.

"Okay," Aang sighed as he leaned forward in his chair, "so we all know Katara is a master healer, one of the best in the world." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So far we have had the best healers that we know work on Katara…but none of them are quite at her skill level. They have only been able to heal to the best of their abilities. I think maybe, under the right circumstances, Katara could be capable of healing herself." Aang sighed softly as he glanced around the table at his friends.

"It's something we haven't tried yet," he went on, "it just might work. The full moon is in three days. That's when her abilities will be at their strongest. Her whole body needs to be healed so I'm thinking she will need to be completely surrounded by water. We can use the pond in the garden and since it is much warmer here she can be submerged in water for a long period of time without the risk of hypothermia. I really think this will work…I mean if she could bring me back from the dead…then she is most definitely capable of healing herself."

"I have to say Aang," Sokka interrupted, "it does _sound_ like this could work…but I think you are forgetting one important detail." Aang looked to Sokka questioningly.

"Spirit water," Sokka sighed, "Katara didn't heal you with just any old water…she used the spirit water from the oasis in the North Pole. Is the pond in the garden filled with spirit water by any chance?" Aang remained silent. He sighed in frustration and sat back in his chair.

"We will just have to get some from the North Pole then," Suki replied.

"We could do that," Sokka replied, "except like Aang said, the full moon is in three days…that's not enough time to get to the North Pole to get the water and then fly back here. With Appa it would take two days to get there and then two days to get back. Its one day too late."

"Wait," Toph exclaimed, "I have an idea!" The three others glanced in Toph's direction.

"My parents," Toph yelled in excitement, "they went to some royal shindig in the North Pole with their business associates. They are scheduled home three days from today. They are planning to leave the Pole tomorrow night. What if we asked them to bring back some spirit water with them?"

"Toph that's great," Aang replied, "Sokka do you think Hawkie could make it to the North Pole with a message by tomorrow night?" Sokka sat back in his chair contemplating the idea.

"I think Hawkie could manage it," Sokka replied, "he is pretty fast…I'm sure he could make it...but..."

"Great," Aang replied in excitement, "its settled then...Sokka write a message to the Beifong's right away…tell them to speak to Master Paku about getting some spirit water and tell them that it is urgent." Aang glanced over in Toph's direction.

"Thanks Toph," he said sincerely.

"Hey," she said, "no need to thank me…I told you I got your back…no matter what." Aang stood from the table quickly and gave the earth bender a quick tight hug. He then stood and headed out of the dining room.

"Where are you going Aang," Sokka questioned.

"I'm just going to check on Kya," Aang replied as he walked away, "and then I'm going to go see Katara for a bit." The three others watched as he disappeared into the other room.

"Wow," Suki said with a smile, "I haven't seen him that happy since...you know…before the fire."

"Yeah well, let's just hope this works," Sokka replied in a less than enthusiastic tone, "I don't think he could take another disappointment as far as Katara goes."

"Don't be so pessimistic Snoozles," Toph replied, "have a little faith in the guy…and in Katara…they are both stronger than you think." Sokka sighed as he stood from the table.

"I agree," Suki replied, "I mean…don't you think that Katara is capable of healing herself…don't you think there is a possibility that this plan will work?"

"It's not that I don't think it will work," Sokka huffed, "and I'm not a pessimist. I'm a realist and reality is that Katara is very weak…how do we know she is capable of this at all. What if even the full moon is not enough to give her strength."

"Sokka...," Suki started.

"Look," Sokka interrupted Suki before she could speak, "I just don't think we all should be getting our hopes up is all…especially Aang; not after all he has been through. If this plan of his doesn't work…"

"It will work," Toph interjected, "It will…just watch and see."

"I hope your are right Toph," Sokka sighed.

"I know I am," Toph replied confidently. She quickly stood from the table and began to walk away.

"Alright you guys," she said as she cracked her knuckles, "I got a bunch of lily liver, wannabe metal benders to educate. I'll be home in time for dinner." With that she headed out the door.

_**To be continued...**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay people, Chapter 21 is now complete.  
**

**For all the Kataang lovers, there is some extra Kataang in this chapter for you all to enjoy. Also, since Tibetan monks are one of the inspirations for the air nomads in the show, I needed to do a little research of Tibetan ceremonies for this chapter. In this regard I do not own ATLA, or anything that is part of Tibetan culture and while things in this chapter are **_**loosely**_** based on the Tibetan/Buddhist ceremonies it has been modified to fit this story. Any similarity to real life is coincidental and is not meant to offend anyone who may follow Buddhism or be part of the Tibetan culture. Thanks again and enjoy.**

**Sincerely Ecanus**

_**Chapter 21**_

Aang poked his head into Katara's doorway and cautiously glanced around the room. The nurse was just smoothing the wrinkles from a freshly cleaned blanket that she had just draped over Katara's silent form. Aang gazed solemnly in his wife's direction. As always, the sight of her so still and silent made his heart ache. He gently rapped upon the door frame before entering.

The nurse looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Avatar Aang," she greeted him as she bowed her head in respect.

"Kali," Aang replied with a cautious grin, "How many times do I have to tell you, just Aang is fine." The nurse smiled as she stood up straight.

"My apologies," she replied, "I was taught it to be disrespectful to address the Avatar so informally as by your first name." Aang chuckled lightly as he leaned upon the door frame.

"I appreciate that," Aang replied, "but there is no need for formality here…this _is_ my home, we are not among the public." The nurse nodded her head and smiled shyly.

"I insist," Aang said as his smile slowly faded, "I don't exactly _enjoy_ being reminded of my title so often." He sighed heavily as he stepped into the room.

"Besides," he huffed, "after all that you've done for Katara and Kya…I consider you family." Kali smiled warmly in his direction.

"Thank you Avat…I...I mean…Aang," the nurse stuttered, "that means a lot to me…really." Aang smiled briefly and then turned his attention back to his sleeping wife.

"How has she been today," he asked as he continued to gaze in Katara's direction.

"The same," Kali replied, "no outward changes…though she does seem to be getting a little more color in her cheeks as of late."

"Her complexion does seem a little brighter," Aang commented.

Kali picked up the mass of dirty sheets from the floor and stuffed them into a nearby basket. She then picked up the filled basket and slowly made her way to the door.

"Well if you'll excuse me," Kali replied, "I have to get this laundry done…and you probably would like some alone time with Master…I...I mean Katara." She turned and headed toward the door but paused a moment before leaving. She turned back in Aang's direction.

"Y-you know...uh...if you don't mind my saying, Aang," Kali stated softly, "being the avatar...well...you shouldn't feel badly about that part of yourself...it is a great blessing to the world that you are who you are." Aang smiled weakly in the nurses direction.

"Being the Avatar may be a blessing to the world," Aang answered distantly, "but it's been a great curse to me." Kali nodded sympathetically in his direction.

"Well I'll be in the laundry room," Kali replied, "if you need anything let me know."

"Thank you," Aang nodded. He watched as Kali quickly exited pulling the door shut behind her. He then turned back to Katara once again, slowly making his way to the chair beside her bed. He flopped down into the soft cushions and scooped up her frail hand with his.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered softly. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. With his other hand he gently ran his fingers through her long dark hair.

"Do you remember what today is," Aang questioned as he gazed longingly at her lovely face.

"Our anniversary," Aang chuckled slightly, "our _real_ anniversary as _you_ would say." Aang leaned back in his chair still grasping her hand tightly in his.

"Three years ago today," Aang sighed as he gazed in her direction, "we promised ourselves to one another in the Eastern Air Temple." He briefly let go of her hand as he reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small black silk bag. He gazed intently upon the bag as he twirled it in his fingers. He then turned his tear rimmed eyes back to Katara.

"Everything about us was perfect then," Aang whispered, "nothing but love between us…no tragedy, no anger, no heart break…not like now." He opened the bag and reached inside. He slowly pulled a string of wooden beads from the bag on which hung a wooden hand carved medallion similar the one worn by Monk Gyatso. He gazed sorrowfully upon the ornate piece of jewelry. He gazed intently upon the intricate design carved upon the medallion's smooth wooden surface. At its center was carved the elemental symbols of water and air combined to represent the union of the Air Nomads and the Southern Water Tribe. Etched around this was a detailed depiction of light fluffy clouds.

Aang gently traced the image with his index finger, feeling every deep groove and detailed line. He turned his gaze from the center symbol to its surrounding pattern of clouds. He silently remembered why he had chosen that particular pattern. It was the combination of their elements that formed the clouds.

"Air and water," Aang mumbled to himself, "that's all they are." He sighed heavily as he closed his fingers tightly around the medallion.

He turned his eyes back to Katara as he gripped the medallion tightly in his fist. He brought his fist to his face and rested his chin upon it.

"Everything I said to you that day," he paused as he choked back the tears that threatened to fall, "I meant every word…I still do." He leaned over her and gazed at her emotionless face. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to envision Katara on the day of their secret betrothal. He could almost see her beautiful face lit only by the candle light, her loving smile and sparkling eyes. He could still remember their vows word for word as he had replayed the memory of that night many times in his tired and lonely mind.

…

_It was surreal almost, standing before the Guru in the Eastern Air Temple, as so many souls had stood before. Aang had seen this ritual performed many times during the short life time he had spent with the Air Nomads over one hundred years ago. As a child Aang had never really put much thought into the ritual and although he understood that this was a sacred part of his culture, his young mind didn't quite grasp the true significance of it. It was not until this very moment when he himself stood on the altar of his ancestors in front of this beautiful water bender, did he completely understand the true meaning of such a ritual. _

_Every Air Nomad, even those devoted to the Temple and dedicated to celibacy, had been the product of such a union, which quite possibly made this ritual the most important of all the Air Nomad rituals. The monks who raised him stressed the importance of it to all their students. Each and every one of their birth parents had formed this sacred and holy union and the love shared between their mothers and fathers had thus formed them in body and spirit. Thus all the children of the air past, present and future were created in love, love being the foundation on which all life is built. This was one of the fundamental elements of the Air Nomad's entire culture and from which all their beliefs were stemmed. The monk's taught each and every child that although their parents had given them up to the Temple, the love that had created them would always remain a part of their souls. Time and distance did not matter. Separation was merely a physical illusion and love would always connect them. It was as the Guru had told him once before,_

…"_Love is a form of energy and it swirls all around us. The Air Nomads love for you has not left this world, it is still inside of your heart, and is reborn as new love."…_

_The love that Aang felt for his vanished people still remained in his heart and had been transformed into his new love for Katara. She was a part of him now just as the Air Nomads would always be. From the moment he first saw her, he knew that they would always be together; though at the time, he didn't fully realize what exactly that meant. He didn't know then that the feelings he held for her would grow stronger and blossom into the pure love that he felt for her today. He didn't know that his boyhood crush would grow to love him in return or that one day the two of them would be standing here on this altar about to become husband and wife. _

_He gazed lovingly in Katara's direction as the Guru stood before them chanting the heart mantra. Having memorized that specific mantra years ago when he was just a boy, Aang knew the prayer word for word, thus he barely paid attention to it now. His concentration instead was focused only on Katara. She was absolutely breath-taking standing before him. Her hair cascading gently over her shoulders, a crown of baby's breath atop her head. Her blue sapphire eyes sparkled in the dim candle light like a pair of perfectly faceted jewels. She gazed back at him with pure love emanating from her eyes. It was remarkable the way she made him feel. Never in his life had he ever felt so complete, or as though he truly belonged anywhere, until he met her. She cared about him; she gave him comfort and love, a sense of kinship and most importantly a sense of family. She was his family and he was hers. _

_Aang barely noticed as Pathik took hold of his right hand and dipped it into a wash basin. The Guru washed Aang's hand with a silk cloth and then did the same with Katara's hand. _

"_In the presence of the Spirits," Guru Pathik chanted, "these two souls cleanse away the impurities of their previous, individual lives so that they may be joined in a new life together, free of all negative residues." Guru Pathik dried each of their hands with a silk cloth. He then stood before them with hands clasped in prayer glancing back and forth between the two. _

"_Are you both ready," Pathik asked in a kind voice. Both Aang and Katara nodded simultaneously. _

"_Good," Pathik replied, "Now…it's been a while since I witnessed an air nomad betrothal ceremony…I hope I remember everything…let me see now." He paused for a moment in deep thought running his fingers through his long straggly beard._

"_Ah yes," Pathik said suddenly, "give me your hands again."_

_The Guru held one of his hands out to Aang and the other hand out to Katara. They each placed their right hands into the Guru's. Pathik smiled and closed his eyes. _

"_Oh great spirits hear our prayer, grant great blessings unto these two souls," Guru Pathik then brought their hands together. He gently wrapped two silk ribbons, one yellow and one blue, around their hands, binding them together._

_Aang gripped Katara's hand firmly in his all the while gazing deep into her eyes. She smiled back at him warmly. His heart was so full of joy and anticipation that it felt as if it would burst at the seams. The Guru then placed his hand upon the ribbons and gazed up into the heavens._

"_The spirits of the Air Nomads and I have come here to this holy place in the presence of your greatness to witness, celebrate and bless the joining together of Katara and Aang."_

"_Many have stood on this very spot, before the spirits of the Temple," the Guru continued, "to pledge their love and devotion to one another, to solidify their commitment not only to each other but also to their culture, to make a promise to continue on the path to perfect wisdom and enlightenment together and most importantly to continue the sacred lineage of the Air Nomads." _

"_Ahem," Aang cleared his throat as he eyed Guru Pathik. Pathik looked to Aang in confusion for a moment as Aang nodded slightly in Katara's direction._

"_Oh…uh…and the water tribe," Pathik smiled in Katara's direction. Katara giggled slightly._

"_Marriage is a path of transformation of one's inner potential, a path dedicated to serving each other and helping one another to awaken their own potential. Love is the vehicle that will lead you through your life together now and always." The Guru paused a moment and smiled at the couple. _

"_Okay," Pathik said, "to each of the next questions you both need to answer I do." Both Aang and Katara nodded in understanding._

"_Katara and Aang, do you promise to help each other to develop your hearts and minds, cultivating compassion, generosity, patience, enthusiasm, and wisdom as you endure the many ups and downs of life?"_

_"We do"_

_Understanding that the conditions of your physical lives will not always be smooth and that internally your own minds and emotions will sometimes get stuck in negativity, do you promise to see these circumstances as a challenge to help you grow, to open your hearts, to accept yourselves, and each other; and to generate compassion for the suffering of others?_

_"We do"_

_Do you promise to seek to understand yourselves, each other, and all living beings, to examine your own minds continually and to regard all the mysteries of life with curiosity and joy?_

_"We do"_

_Do you promise to preserve and enrich your affection for each other, to take the loving feelings you have for one another and your vision of each other's potential and inner beauty?_

_"We do."_

_And when it shall come time for you to part, do you promise to look back at your time together with joy that you met and shared what you have and acceptance that we cannot hold on to anything forever?_

_"We do."_

"_Oh yes…now we need the medallions," the Guru said," Now where did I put those things?" Both Aang and Katara chuckled as the Guru patted his garments searching for the medallions with a look of confusion on his face. "Ah yes, the Guru replied, "I forgot." He ran to the other end of the room quickly and rummaged through a canvas bag that hung on a hook by the door. He carefully lifted a small black silk bag from the canvas sack and then quickly ran back to the altar._

"_Here we are," the Guru said, "okay now where were we? Ah yes…ahem…The wedding medallion is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in partnership." Aang and Katara turned back to one another and smiled._

"_Do you have your own vows," Pathik questioned suddenly._

"_Yes," both Aang and Katara simultaneously answered. _

"_Okay then," Pathik replied, "Katara you begin."_

"Oh...uh..._Okay," Katara sighed in nervousness. She looked up at Aang and smiled shyly. Aang smiled back at her lovingly as he silently encouraged her to continue._

"_Aang," she sighed once more as she stood before him, "I always believed as a little girl, that the Avatar would one day return to the world, I always had faith in the stories Gran-Gran told me. Before I ever knew you, you were always my hero and I believed with all my heart that one day you would come to end the war. I didn't know then that I would be the one to find you in the ice berg, or that our paths would be as intertwined as they are today." Katara took a deep breath before continuing, "I realize now that you are so much more to me than the Avatar. You are my very best friend, someone I can talk to and laugh with. You are the person I turn to when I need comfort or a shoulder to cry on. You are the safe place I run to when I feel alone or hurt. You are the man I love and the person I want to be with for the rest of my life" She gently squeezed his hands as she spoke," I promise, Aang, that I will always be there for you as you have always been for me and I promise to love you all the days of my life no matter what fate the Spirits bestow upon us." The Guru smiled at Katara and handed her one of the two medallions._

"_Katara," Pahtik said, "this medallion is the physical token that symbolizes the spiritual bond between you and Aang. By offering this token to Aang you vow to love, cherish and work day and night to bring total happiness to Aang. You vow to practice generosity, morality, patience, and joy in all you do; mindfulness and wisdom to treat Aang and all others with loving kindness and compassion, for all the time you are together._

"_I promise," Katara replied smiling. Aang bowed his head as she gently draped the medallion around his neck. As he lifted his head he gazed lovingly in Katara's direction._

"_Aang," the Guru said, "you may recite your vows."_

"_Katara," Aang said softly, "before I met you I spent most of my life running away from my destiny. I thought that being the Avatar was a curse, that people would only see me for what I am and not who I am. All that time I never thought that I could ever be normal or that anybody would ever truly care about the real me, but when you found me all of that changed. You cared about me from the very start, you believed in me when I didn't believe in myself, you stood by me even at my darkest moments and you saw me for who I truly am. It's because of you that I am able to live up to my destiny." Aang paused for a moment as he continued to gaze lovingly into Katara's deep blue eyes. "My destiny," Aang breathed in for a moment as a wave of emotion over took him, "my destiny is not just to be the Avatar…my destiny is to be with you. I had to be frozen for a hundred years to find you because without you I wouldn't be whole. If I never knew you I could never have been the Avatar that I was meant to be. I love you Katara, I always have and I always will and from the moment I first saw you I have known that wherever you are is where I am meant to be. I promise you from this day forward until the day I leave this world that I will devote my life, my soul and my heart to you."_

_Katara smiled warmly in Aang's direction. He could see tears of happiness welling up behind her lovely blue eyes._

"_Aang the Guru called out. Aang turned to face the Guru. Pathik held the second medallion out to him. Aang gently lifted the medallion from Guru Pathik's hand._

"_Aang," Pahtik said, "this medallion is the physical token that symbolizes the spiritual bond between you and Katara. By offering this token to Katara you vow to love, cherish and work day and night to bring total happiness to Katara. You vow to practice generosity, morality, patience, and joy in all you do; mindfulness and wisdom to treat Katara and all others with loving kindness and compassion, for all the time you are together._

"_I promise," Aang replied lovingly. Aang then draped the beaded necklace around Katara's delicate neck._

_The Guru smiled at each of them. He then grasped their joined hands and held them tightly. _

"_By the power vested in me," Guru Pahtik chanted," by the spirits of the Eastern Air Temple, and through the wishes of Katara and Aang, as well as the blessing of the Spirits above, these two individual souls are now joined together in the journey of life. As partners they shall face life's greatest blessings as well as its darkest challenges. And their deep, unending, love and devotion to one another shall be the driving force of all their endeavors."_

"_Congratulations," Guru Pathik smiled warmly at the newly wed couple, "you are now husband and wife." Katara and Aang beamed at each other in total joy._

"_Well," Pathik urged, "kiss her already Aang." Aang quickly grabbed a hold of her by the waist and pulled her to him. He smiled lovingly as he held her close. _

"_I love you so much Katara," he whispered._

"_I love you too Aang," she whispered in return. He instantly pressed his lips to hers. Their first kiss as husband and wife was full of all the love and passion that they had harbored for one another all the years they had been together. As he held her close to him, Aang felt as if all the pieces of his life had finally fallen into place. He was exactly where he was always meant to be, standing by Katara's side and ready to face the world together._

…

Aang sighed sadly as he recalled the far off memory of the private ceremony. He tore his eyes away from the medallion that he still held and gazed up at Katara once again. He then gently picked up Katara's limp and lifeless hand and squeezed it tightly in his. He remembered how happy they both had been on that fateful night, how full of love and hope they had been. He longed so badly to feel those things again. He longed to look at Katara and see all the happiness and love that he made her feel reflecting back at him from her sapphire eyes, instead of all the pain and anger. He sighed heavily as he leaned forward in his chair. It was hard to believe that something that had started out so perfect had turned out so terribly wrong. He silently thought about all the promises they had made to each other that night, many of which had been broken in the wake of their crippling grief. More than anything in the world, Aang longed to set things between them right once more. He then gently placed the medallion in her pale and fragile hand and pressed it into her palm.

"I kept this when you left," Aang whispered, "I told myself over and over that when you were ready…I would give it back to you…I still plan to do that…if you will have me." With his other hand, he pulled an identical medallion from beneath his robes that was still roped around his neck.

"I have mine always with me," he whispered, "close to my heart...right where you will always be." He pressed his own medallion close to his chest as he smiled sadly in her direction. He then gently ran his fingers through her long silky hair. He leaned forward and kissed her softly upon the forehead.

"We've come up with a plan to hopefully bring you back to us," Aang went on, "I don't know if it will work yet…but I'm praying that it will." He sat back in his chair again and placed the medallion back into the silk bag. He then stuffed the small bag into the pocket of his robes.

"I'm going to keep yours with me for now…until you wake up," Aang sighed, "and when you're ready we will talk about it…okay." He smiled longingly in her direction, wishing with all his might that she would give him some indication that she had heard his words. He sighed again as he stood from the chair, walked over to a nearby window and gazed out into the pale blue sky. He glanced back over his shoulder in Katara's direction. He turned back to her bedside and continued to gaze longingly in her direction. He longed so badly just to feel the warmth of her arms once again. He walked over the opposite side of the bed and carefully crawled onto the bed beside her. He laid his head upon the pillow and draped his arm around her waist. He gazed at her sadly from only inches away.

"I miss you so much Katara," he whispered in her ear, "I feel so empty without you." He pulled himself closer to her and gently rested his face on her delicate shoulder. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried desperately to feel as close to her as possible.

"Wherever you are is where I am meant to be," he repeated his vows, "I promise you Katara, I will do everything in my power to bring you back to me, and I will do whatever it takes to set things right…you have my word."

* * *

Toph stood silently in her do-jo with her fists upon her hips. She used the vibrations in the earth to watch her students as they sparred. Though her face showed no emotion, she was secretly pleased with the progress these students had made in such a short time. The students in this particular group seemed to be fast learners and were extremely skilled in the art of metal bending. Toph sensed that it wouldn't be long before this class would graduate and soon join her metal bending task force.

Toph had been commissioned by King Kui himself to organize the new department of law enforcement for Ba-Sing-Se which was meant to replace the now corrupted Dai-Li. So far she was beyond satisfied with the progress of the task force. They had so far been extremely effective in thwarting the criminal element of the city. Among their achievements, rounding up the last remaining members of the Ozai Loyalists in Ba-Sing-Se and bringing them to justice. King Kui had been so impressed that there were even talks of placing some agents in the newly formed Republic city.

As her students continued to practice, Toph walked over to a nearby bench. She picked up a towel that hung over the bench and began to pat the sweat from her brow. She then interlaced her fingers and stretched her arms forward, cracking her knuckles as she did. Suddenly she sensed a stranger approaching her. The stranger caused only the slightest of vibrations in the earth as they approached; a clear indicator to Toph that this person was no bender.

"If you're selling something," Toph said without even turning around, "I'm not interested."

"I…I…I'm sorry," the unknown visitor stuttered, "I'm not…uh..."

"You are _not_ a bender," Toph stated bluntly.

"No," the stranger answered nervously, "no…I…I'm not…but…"

"_So,_" Toph huffed in annoyance, "If you're not a bender then why would you be in a metal bending academy…unless you were selling something."

"No…you don't understand," the girl answered, "I just need to speak with Master Beifong…it's very important."

"What, do you have a kid you want enrolled or something," Toph questioned.

"No," the stranger replied quickly, "I…I don't have any children…and I'm not selling anything…but…wait…how did you know I wasn't a bender?"

"I just do," Toph huffed as she turned to face the stranger. She crossed her arms over her chest and gazed in the girl's direction with her pale unseeing eyes. The girl noticed Toph's pale eyes immediately.

"Are…are _you_ Master Beifong," the stranger questioned in a nervous tone.

"Who wants to know," Toph questioned impatiently.

"Oh…I'm sorry," the woman replied, "my name is Ava…uh…Ava Luong…I'm an artist here in Ba-Sing-Se…you might have heard of me." Toph just gazed in the woman's direction in mild interest.

"Nope…sorry," Toph replied flatly, "I'm not exactly a fan of art in general…so your name doesn't stick in my memory."

"Oh…uh…okay," Ava stuttered, "I…uh…I was recently hired by your parents to paint some pieces…uh…but that's not really why I'm here…um is there somewhere we could talk in private." Toph rolled her eyes.

"Anything you want to tell me," Toph sighed, "you can tell me in my do-jo." Ava took a deep breath as she tried to figure out where to begin her long complicated story.

"I need to contact Avatar Aang," Ava replied, "I was told that you are one of his close friends…I thought that maybe you could help?" At the mention of Aang's name Toph immediately became defensive. There was no way in hell that she was going to give any information about her friend to this strange woman, for all she knew Ava was some sort of spy for the loyalists sent to gather information so that they could come after him and his family once again.

"Who are you really," Toph fumed, "what do you want with the Avatar?"

"I…I told you," Ava stuttered in confusion at Toph's angry outburst, "my name is Ava…and…"

"You are out of luck lady," Toph yelled, "the last time I checked the Avatar has been out of commission since the tragedy…which I'm sure you know _all_ about." With that, Toph began to push the girl to the door.

"No…wait…please," Ava pleaded desperately, "you don't understand…please let me expl…"

"If you think I'm going to tell you anything you got another thing coming lady," Toph fumed.

"Please," Ava replied, "my sister is in danger…the Avatar is the only one who can help us." Toph paused before pushing Ava out the door. She let go of the girl and stood up straight.

"I can't help you," Toph replied coldly.

"Master Beifong," Ava nearly sobbed, "I'm begging you please…please just let me speak…if you still don't believe me, then you can throw me out and I won't bother you again." Toph stood silently in contemplation of the woman's words. She rubbed her chin with her fingers as she decided what to do. She sighed in annoyance.

"You got five minutes," Toph replied bluntly.

"Oh thank you," Ava replied in gratitude, "thank you so much Master Beifong."

"Yeah…yeah," Toph replied impatiently, "hurry it up already, as you can see…I am right in the middle of a lesson here."

"Yes of course," Ava replied, "where should I begin…uh…my sister, Sun-Li, she has been working at an orphanage in Omashu for the past four months. Since she has been away she has written me every other week without fail…until recently. It's been nearly a month since I've heard from her."

"Okay," Toph huffed, "_so…_your sister forgetting to write for a few weeks,_ doesn't_ exactly require help from the Avatar…I'm _pretty_ sure he has much more important things to worry about."

"You don't understand," Ava replied, "Sun-Li wouldn't just forget to write…she…"

"Are you sure you aren't just some paranoid crazy lady," Toph scoffed.

"Master Beifong," Ava replied in frustration, "with all due respect…I don't appreciate nor deserve such insults…I've come to you for help…you are my last hope…please don't mock me." Through her feet, Toph could feel the vibrations from Ava's emotion-filled voice, she sensed her heart rate increase with her emotion yet it remained steady and unfaltering as she spoke. It was unmistakable. This girl was telling the truth, or at least she believed that what she was saying was true.

"I'm listening," Toph replied in a more serious tone. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood in waiting of Ava's story. Ava smiled slightly though she could feel her eyes brimming with tears.

"Thank you," Ava whispered softly.

"Please continue," Toph replied.

"Okay," Ava sighed, "I'm not so worried that Sun-Li hasn't written me, but at what she sent me with her last letter."

"And what would that be," Toph questioned. Ava reached into her cloak and pulled a scroll out into the open. She quickly unrolled the scroll and handed them to Toph.

"I'm sorry," Toph replied, "you are going to have to tell me what these are, if you haven't noticed…I'm blind."

"Oh…uh…yes," Ava stuttered, "I'm sorry…I…uh…I forgot, I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, no," Toph replied, "you didn't…it's just a fact, being blind doesn't offend me, nor does the fact that people don't recognize it, please just explain what these are."

"They are drawings," Ava replied, "Sun-Li drew this one of a boy she met at the orphanage named Kyu…the other is a drawing that I did of Avatar Aang's son…if you could see it you would know that the two drawings are virtually identical."

"Okay," Toph paused for a moment thinking about the significance that Ava was trying to point out.

"I believe they are one in the same," Ava replied.

"Okay," Toph replied, "hold on…so you are saying that this boy…uh…Kyu was his name…this boy you think is really Tenzin?"

"Yes," Ava answered truthfully, "yes I do...and I think that the people who took him are the same one's my sister has been working for in Omashu." Toph shook her head as she contemplated what Ava had just told her. She flashed back suddenly to what Aang had told her the night before, about his dream.

…

_"I have dreams about him all the time; it's always the same…there is a girl wearing the symbol of Omashu and she leads me to Tenzin, accept when we get to Tenzin he is being held captive and he looks up at me and say's 'Daddy come and find me."_

_…_

Toph gasped at the startling revelation. Could this be true? Was this the true meaning of Aang's dream? Could Tenzin be alive?

_To be continued….dun…dun…dun._

**Hey guys I'm seriously sorry for the cliffhanger. But don't worry more is on its way. Looking forward to hearing from you. Please read, enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review…I appreciate it.**

**Sincerely, Ecanus.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

…

_When Aang opened his eyes he found himself once again in an all too familiar room, surrounded in darkness. He strained his eyes as he peered into the black void that encircled him, in what seemed a futile effort to see his surroundings. In the distance, he could hear the faint echo of water dripping, a sound that he noticed right away as out-of-place. He stood slowly and took a few steps forward. He couldn't help but to notice a blatant difference in the atmosphere of the room from any other time he had been there. The air around him now was thick and humid making it feel as though it took some effort to breathe. The room smelled of stale air and was heavy with the scent of earth, giving Aang the distinct impression of being underground. Aang lit a flame in his hand and then held it out before him as he cautiously moved forward. Because of the dampness of the air, Aang found it extremely difficult to hold a flame. As much as he tried to keep it lit, the flame kept dying out as quickly as he conjured it. _

_As so many times before, the girl wearing the symbol for Omashu suddenly appeared in an unseen doorway, a single candle lighting her face. She gazed at him silently with an emotionless stare for a long moment. For some reason this time Aang took notice of her features more than any other time before. She was quite beautiful. Her dark hair was tied up in a bun with chop sticks holding it tightly in place, pale flawless skin that reminded him somewhat of Katara's, small pouty lips and large deep green eyes that almost seemed forlorn. Though the girl's face was always emotionless each time Aang encountered her, he imagined that she would have a beautiful smile if such an expression were ever to grace her lovely face. The girl turned from him and walked down the long darkened corridor and like clock work Aang followed. As previously, the girl moved in inhuman speed and was near the end of the hall the moment Aang turned the corner. She paused a moment glancing back at him_ _briefly before turning down an opposing corridor. Like a haunting apparition she disappeared from Aang's sight; only the eerie glow from the candle she held remaining. Aang walked slowly in the direction of the dim light, still struggling to hold his own flame._

_Suddenly the sound of a woman's scream rang out in the darkness followed by a thunderous blast of blue lightning. Simultaneously a blast of cold air erupted from an unknown source extinguishing the flame in his hand. The eerie blue light lit up the entire hall for a few seconds, then dissipated as quickly as it had appeared leaving Aang in complete darkness once again. Aang immediately re-lit the flame in his hand and held it out before him. He quickly ran in the direction from which the lightning had come. He stopped as he turned the corner only to find that nobody was there. The only evidence left behind was the candle lying sideways upon the cold stone floor. A thin stream of smoke wafted up into the air from the freshly burnt out wick and beneath the candle was a small puddle of melted wax. Aang crouched down and gently picked the candle up. He held the wick to the flame in his hand until it began to burn. He then held up the candle and gazed curiously down the hall way. _

"_Daddy," the familiar voice echoed in the darkness from behind Aang. He quickly turned around but could see nothing. _

"_Daddy," this time the voice seemed to whisper so close to his ear that he swore he could feel the breath brush past his face._

"_Tenzin," Aang called out as he quickly turned in the opposite direction, "Tenzin are you here…please…it's Daddy…if you need help I'm here." From the corner of his eye, Aang saw a small shadow run quickly past him and down the hall way. He turned in the direction the shadow had gone and quickly ran after it. He could hear the squeak of a rusty old metal door opening. The door came into view just in time for Aang to see a little boy running through it. _

"_Tenzin," he called out more frantic than before. He quickly ran toward the door, pausing briefly at its entrance. Aang pushed the door open wider and cautiously stepped inside._

"_Tenzin," he called out. He was only answered by his own echo, "Tenzin…where are you?" Aang suddenly heard the faint sound of someone sobbing from somewhere within the room. He held the candle far out in front of him and glanced around the darkness. _

"_Tenzin," he called out once again, "I'm here Tenzin." He moved cautiously forward toward the sobbing sound. Out of nowhere a strong gust of wind blew hard against him with enough force to slam the metal door shut behind him. Aang turned quickly around with the sound of the slamming door. There in the corner of the room to the left of the door a figure sat slumped against the stone wall, its body seething with the sound of the sobs. _

"_Tenzin," Aang whispered in a questioning tone. He moved slowly in the figure's direction unsure if this was some kind of ploy. As he got closer he could see plainly that the figure was a person. He held the candle far out in front of him. He could see the figures arms were hanging above its head from thick shackles around its wrists and a heavy chain that was attached to the wall. As Aang inched closer he could see that the person's head was covered with a thick canvas bag. He knelt down before the figure and cautiously reached forward. He then gently pulled the bag away from the person's head, revealing an all too familiar face. It was the girl he had followed so many times before in this dream. Her green eyes were rimmed with tears and the glimmer of intense fear emanated from them. She seemed to look right through him, as if he were not there at all. _

"_Save her Daddy," the tiny voice whispered softly in his ear. Aang turned instantly to his right. There next him his beloved son stood, quietly gazing in the girl's direction. Aang turned back to the girl. The girl looked up to Tenzin in what seemed like a frantic sense of panic. _

"_Run," she pleaded, "run Kyu…quickly…before she comes back…get away!" Aang turned back to his son. Tenzin continued to gaze at the girl with no emotion on his face. The little boy then turned to Aang and gazed intently at him, his big stormy gray eyes boring holes in his father's very soul. _

"_Save her Daddy." _

…

Aang awoke to the sound of arguing echoing down the hall from the main living area of the house. In his sleepy state he could vaguely make out the two familiar voices bickering incessantly. He reluctantly opened his eyes and glanced groggily around the room. The heaviness of his dream still weighed upon his exhausted brain, causing him to feel a nagging sense of emptiness in his soul. He yawned as he gazed blankly up at the ceiling as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He furrowed his brow as he suddenly realized that he was not in his own room but lying side by side with his sleeping wife. He turned his eyes to her and gazed lovingly in her direction. He sighed heavily as the bittersweet ache in his chest subtly crept up on him. It seemed no matter how many times he tried to keep the reality of their current relationship in the fore front of his mind, he would always awaken with the same cruel hope that all that they had been through had just been a terribly realistic nightmare. Each and every time reality came crashing back on him and his heart broke just a little more. He squeezed his eyes shut again unwilling to move from his place beside her. Even in her state of indefinite sleep, the warmth of her body laying so close to his comforted him immensely. He silently rolled onto his side, draped his arm across her midsection, nestled his face closely next to hers and gazed at her lovingly. He leaned forward kissing her softly upon the cheek.

"I love you," he whispered softly into her ear. He closed his eyes once again as he breathed in deeply; taking in the lovely aroma of lilac that always permeated the air around Katara. He closed his eyes once again in mild contentment, as he did so a flash of images from his most recent dream streamed quickly through his mind. His eyes snapped open once again. He rolled over onto his back and stared blankly up at the white ceiling above. Up until this point the dream he kept having for the past few months had always been the same, he couldn't help but wonder what the meaning of this new dream could be. What message was Tenzin trying to send?

Suddenly a large crash rang through the halls of the house and Aang sat up with a start.

"TOPH," Aang heard Sokka's annoyed and angry voice yell out, "What the hell…" Aang rolled his eyes and reluctantly pulled himself away from Katara.

"So much for the peace and quiet of the countryside," Aang mumbled under his breath. He stood from the bed and quickly smoothed over the blankets in the spot he had slept in. He paused a moment as he gazed longingly in Katara's direction. He gently ran his hand across her smooth forehead brushing some loose strands of hair from her closed eyes. He smiled sadly as he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek once more.

"I'll be back," he whispered, "I promise." He quickly exited the room and rushed down the stairs to see what Toph and Sokka could possibly be arguing about this time. When he entered the room he found Toph sitting silently on the couch with arms crossed, Sokka in the middle of the room trying desperately to chip away the stone that now encased the lower half of his torso with his boomerang and Suki a short distance away staring at the duo half in worry and half in amusement.

"Seriously Toph," Sokka fumed, "what is your problem."

"I'm not speaking to you," Toph replied angrily.

"Well I hate to break it to you oh metal bending one but you just _did_ speak to me," Sokka replied with a triumphantly sarcastic grin, to which he was met with a speeding pebble between the eyes.

"Ouch," Sokka screamed. He reciprocated by chucking his boomerang in her direction. Aang caught the boomerang in a vortex of air and it quickly flew off in a random direction striking an adjacent wall.

"What is going on here," Aang demanded. Toph stood and turned to face Aang with arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"I was trying to tell Mr. Boomerang something important," Toph huffed, "and he won't even listen without acting all leader of the group and telling me how stupid I'm being."

"What," Sokka scoffed, "I did not say you were being stupid…I said you were being naïve and that's beside the point…you are the one who wants to put us _all_ in danger because of a crazy story that some lady you never even met concocted to lure Aang out of hiding."

"Wait," Aang shook his head as he was unsure of Sokka's words, "what did you say?" Ignoring Aang completely Toph stormed up to Sokka and glared at him with her pale unseeing eyes.

"I told you she was telling the truth," Toph yelled, "I could tell…but you won't even entertain the idea of it being a possibility."

"Hold on," Aang interjected, but neither of his friends acknowledged him.

"Toph," Sokka replied trying his best to be calm but sounding very flustered in the process, "I know what happened…I was there, _remember_, there's just no way that what that woman said could possibly be true."

"Can someone please explain," Aang began but was quickly interrupted.

"She was telling the truth Sokka," Toph replied, "her heart didn't skip a beat as she spoke to me…_I know_…and it makes sense, it explains Aang's dream."

"Dream schmeme," Sokka scoffed, "I dream of an island made of seal jerky sometimes but do I go off searching for it? As much as I want to believe it…that doesn't make it true…does it?"

"Then explain these," Toph yelled and tossed the scroll she held angrily in Sokka's direction. It struck him square in the chest and despite his best efforts to catch the rolled up parchment, it fell to the floor in front of him.

"I would bend over to pick that up," Sokka replied, "but I can't bend at the waist."

"That's your problem," Toph started.

"ENOUGH," Aang yelled out in anger, gaining the earth bender and water tribe warrior's attention finally, "would somebody please explain to me what is going on here…and what all this has to do with me?"

"No problem," Toph replied calmly, "as long as Snoozles keeps his mouth shut."

"Well I'm not going to keep my mouth shut until I am no longer cemented to the floor," Sokka spat.

"Would you two please, please stop arguing," Aang yelled out, "Toph let Sokka go…Sokka let Toph explain." With a huff Toph bended Sokka free. Sokka then stormed over to the couch sat down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Spirits," Aang sighed, "I'm surprised you guys didn't wake up Kya." No sooner had the infants name crossed Aang's lips did the child's cry echo from the upstairs nursery.

"Great," Aang huffed with a palm to the forehead.

"I'll get her," Suki offered quickly. Aang smiled at her in gratitude.

"Suki," he sighed, "you really don't have to do that…"

"I want to," Suki smiled in return, "really…you need to straighten this out." She glanced back and forth between Sokka and Toph for a moment. She then turned her eyes back to Aang, "Good luck," she sighed.

"Thanks," Aang sighed with a slight smile.

"No problem," she replied. Aang watched her as she headed up the stairs in the direction of the nursery. He then turned back to his two friends.

"Alright you two," Aang sighed, "_what_ is going on?"

"Go on Toph," Sokka sighed, "tell Aang your crazy story."

"I will," Toph replied as she punched him hard on the bicep.

"Ouch," Sokka winced, "what the hell Toph?"

"Guys," Aang said in frustration, "please."

"Sorry," the two replied in unison.

"Go on Toph," Aang stated as he flopped down into a nearby chair.

"Okay," Toph said, "before I was trying to tell Sokka about what happened to me today at my dojo."

"What happened," Aang questioned somewhat concerned. Toph let out a long sigh as she prepared to tell the long story.

"A woman came looking for me," Toph replied, "to my dojo; I knew she wasn't a bender right away so I was slightly confused as to why she wanted to speak with me to begin with. When I questioned her, she told me that she had heard that I was a friend of yours; that she needed to contact you because her sister was in danger; she believes that you are the only one that can help her."

"Sounds fishy to me," Sokka huffed under his breath. Toph shot him an angry glare.

"_What_," he questioned feigning innocence.

"Anyway," Toph went on as she turned back to Aang, "This woman…her name is Ava…uh Luwan…or Luwoo, I don't know anyway, she said she needed my help to contact you…to which, I immediately told her to leave. I didn't believe her at all; I thought she was some kind of loyalist spy trying to get me to tell her where you were so that they could come after you again." Aang sat silently with an expression of great concern upon his face as he pondered what Toph had told him so far.

"So what happened," Aang questioned, "did she try something?"

"No," Toph immediately answered, "she begged me to let her speak…she said if I didn't believe her I could throw her out and she wouldn't bother me again." Sokka audibly grunted in response to Toph's words. Aang glanced at his brother-in-law with a stern look.

"_What_," Sokka replied, "I didn't _say_ anything!" Aang once again turned his eyes to Toph.

"Go on," Aang said.

"So I reluctantly gave her the chance to speak," Toph replied with a shrug, "I figured if I'm going to throw her out anyway…what's the harm in hearing her nonsense."

"What did she say," Aang questioned.

"Ava told me this whole story about her sister…uh…I think she said her name was Sun-Li…she left home to work in Omashu as a teacher or something at some orphanage. Apparently, according to Ava, Sun-Li sends a letter home every other week, but for the past month they have had no contact with Sun-Li at all and Ava is very worried that something happened to Sun-Li."

"So…Ava is it," Aang questioned as he glanced in Toph's direction. Toph nodded. "Why is Ava so convinced that something has happened to her sister just because she hasn't written in a month…couldn't she have just forgotten," Aang questioned.

"That's what I said," Toph replied, "I figured Ava was just being over protective or something, or that she was making a big deal over nothing…or maybe she was just a crazy lunatic…I don't know. The thing is...Ava doesn't know for certain what kind of danger her sister is in…see what made Ava concerned about her sister was something Sun-Li sent in her very last letter."

"What was it," Aang asked.

"Apparently," Toph replied, "both Ava and Sun-Li are artists…Ava by trade and Sun-Li by hobby. Ava told me that Sun-Li always sends drawings of the people and places that she sees on her travels with every one of her letters. Ava said that one of the drawings that Sun-Li sent with her last letter was what concerned her very much."

"A drawing," Aang said questioningly, "a drawing of what exactly?"

"I don't _know_," Toph replied flatly crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance, "being blind and all I couldn't actually see it, but Ava claims that it is a picture of a boy who lives at the orphanage where Sun-Li works; a boy named Kyu…

Aang's heart froze at the strange name that Toph had just mentioned. It was the same name uttered by the girl in his dream.

"Wait," Aang muttered almost under his breath, "what was that name you just said?" Toph paused a moment and turned in Aang's direction in curiosity.

"What name," Toph replied.

"The boy's name," Aang replied fervently, "the name you just said."

"The boy's name is Kyu," Toph replied in a questioning tone. Aang stood from his chair quickly and began to pace the floor in front of Toph. He seemed to lose himself in deep thought as he tried desperately to figure out the significance of this name. It was simply too much of a coincidence that this name was the same one from his dream.

"What is it Aang," Toph questioned as she felt the vibrations of his sudden pacing, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Aang replied quickly without looking up. He sighed heavily as he felt the weight of his two friend's stares.

"I don't know yet," Aang replied quickly, "please continue."

"Okay," Toph replied, "like I was saying…this one drawing had gained Ava's attention because it looked exactly like a boy she had seen before…a boy she believes to be one she painted before." Toph sighed heavily before continuing. She was almost reluctant to reveal the rest of the story. Although she believed Sokka was being way out of line earlier in their argument, he did have a good point and good reason to be concerned. Aang had come back from the brink of self-destruction only months ago and she and Sokka both feared that if what she was about to tell him turned out to be a false lead that it could destroy him. Still, the possibility of Tenzin's survival was too great to do nothing. Tenzin could be out there, he could be in danger. If what Ava had told her was true, if he was still alive; than Tenzin needed his family now more than ever before. Toph turned in Aang's direction and sighed once more as she tried desperately to find the right words to say.

Aang paused in his pacing and turned to gaze expectantly in Toph's direction.

"So Ava thinks she knows this boy, this…Kyu," Aang questioned, "I'm still confused, why does she feel concerned about all of this?"

"Because," Toph sighed," the boy that she believes him to be is dead…or presumed so anyway." Aang's heart froze for a moment with Toph's words.

"What exactly are you saying Toph," Aang questioned.

"I'm not sure exactly," Toph replied, "I really don't know what to make of it all…I…I mean the woman was being honest…or at least she believed what she was saying…"

"What was she saying exactly," Aang questioned.

"Basically, "Toph replied reluctantly, "Ava said that this boy whom Sun-Li wrote about, Kyu…she said that he looks exactly like...Tenzin."

"Just because this random boy resembles Tenzin doesn't mean it's him Toph," Sokka replied in aggravation.

"It's more than that Sokka," Toph retaliated glaring at him with her unseeing eyes. She turned back in Aang's direction quickly.

"Aang, Ava believes that Kyu and Tenzin are one in the same…and that the people who have him may be the same ones her sister is in danger of." Aang stood frozen in place staring blankly in Toph's direction. He honestly didn't know what to think of this whole crazy story. Did this woman actually believe that his son was alive and living in Omashu? Could that even be true? No, he shook his head in denial, unwilling to let a sliver of hope to enter his heart. He had come a long way since the tragedy, coming to terms with Tenzin's death as unfair as it had been. His heart had finally begun to heal if only a little and his grief lessened. He had spent nearly a year yearning for Tenzin to return to him, wishing to see his little boy's face and hear his infectious laugh once again. Now having the possibility of his son's survival dangling in front of him, daring him to open the part of his heart that he had permanently closed off, the part that belonged only to Tenzin, seemed a cruel and heartless joke.

"I told you it was stupid Toph," Sokka muttered, "I told you telling him would only bring all the grief back up to the surface again."

"Shut-up Sokka," Toph said through gritted teeth. Aang remained silent for a long moment rubbing the sides of his head in frustration. A flood of emotions raged through his aching heart. He didn't know what to think, what to believe, or how to feel. The ache that had remained in his heart since the moment he learned of his only son's untimely death increased tenfold and seemed to cripple his very soul. The air around him suddenly felt thick and hard to breath. He clutched his chest tightly as if it might lessen the pain burning through his lungs. He could feel the rage from his son's murder bubbling up to the surface once again, threatening to consume his very soul. He clenched his opposing hand into a tight fist from which smoke began to billow.

"Aang," Sokka called out in concern, "calm down."

"It's not true," Aang snarled angrily, "how can you say this to me?" He glared at the earth bender with tears welling up in his eyes, pain and anger covering his face. Toph immediately felt horrible.

"Aang," Toph replied in a soothing voice, "I…I'm sorry, please…" She reached out to touch his shoulder but he quickly moved away from her.

"Stop," Aang screamed, "just stop!"

"My intention was not to hurt you," Toph desperately replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Aang roared, "My son…" Aang's voice quieted as he fell to his knees in emotional exhaustion.

"My son is dead," he growled. He sighed heavily as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Aang," Toph almost whispered, "I know you are angry with me…but please…what if it's true? What if Tenzin _is_ alive?" Aang shook his head fervently as Toph spoke.

"The dream you told me about…it fits Aang," Toph continued in an emotional tone that was very uncharacteristic of her, "it all fits. Don't you see; the girl from Omashu that leads you to Tenzin…its Sun-Li…Ava's sister…it has to be. And this boy he looks like Tenzin…he is the exact age Tenzin would be if he lived!"

"I can't," Aang replied as he quickly stood and wiped the tears from his eyes, "I can't listen to this right now." He backed away refusing to even look in Toph's direction.

"Aang," Toph cried out, "please, just listen."

"No," Aang replied firmly. He quickly turned and stormed out the front door of the house. Toph and Sokka both quickly ran after him. No sooner had they reached the door did Aang take off into the air on his glider.

Toph quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered nearly to herself. Sokka crossed his arms tightly over his chest and gazed at Toph in sympathy.

"Just give him some time to cool off Toph," Sokka replied.

"What do you care Sokka," Toph replied angrily, trying her best to cover for her emotional state, "you don't even believe me…you think I'm full of shit!"

"I care," Sokka replied defensively, "I do." Toph stomped back into the house without as much as a single word.

"Come on Toph," Sokka replied as he followed her back into the house, "don't be like that."

"What is going on you guys," Suki questioned as they both entered the room, "where did Aang go…and what's with this picture of Tenzin on the floor?" Suki stood expectantly in the middle of the living room with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"What did you say," Sokka questioned his wife.

"This picture of Tenzin," Suki repeated, "I just found it lying here on the floor…and I heard Aang yelling is everything okay…what is going on."

"Let me see that," Sokka replied as he took the piece of parchment from his wife's hands. The image sprawled across the parchment could be none other than the face of his nephew. The image of the boy stared back at him with large gray eyes that seemed lost and full of great sadness. At the bottom of the page read the caption, _'Kyu.' _Sokka stood speechless as he gazed intently upon the uncanny image.

"I don't believe it," Sokka nearly whispered.

"What is it," Suki questioned. Sokka tore his eyes away from the haunting image and looked up at his wife with an expression of disbelief. He then turned his eyes to Toph.

"It's impossible," Sokka stuttered, "how can it be true?"

"It's Tenzin," Toph said in a questioning, yet knowing tone, "isn't it?" Sokka gazed at the earth bender for a long moment, an expression of shock and confusion covering his face.

"Team meeting," Sokka said firmly, "right now."

"What," Suki questioned, "without Aang…what is going on Sokka….I don't understand?"

"To the kitchen," Sokka replied simply, "I'll explain on the way."

"The kitchen," Toph huffed, "since when do we have team meetings in the kitchen?"

"Since my stomach started growling," Sokka replied as he led the way, "all that arguing made me hungry." Both Toph and Suki rolled their eyes as they trailed after Sokka.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, I know it has been a while and I am really really really sorry. There has been a lot of things going on in my personal life that have prevented me from having a lot of free time to really sit and write anything. Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and I promise, promise, promise I will try my best to have the next one up as soon as I possibly can. Enjoy and please leave a review, I love hearing from you all.**

**Sincerely, Ecanus**

Chapter 23

When Aang caught the wind in his glider and leapt into the air current, the only thing he wanted to do was to fly far away from the Beifong estate; far away from Toph and her very hard to believe story. It wasn't out of anger that he left as fast as he could, it wasn't out of anger that he yelled harshly at Toph as he had regrettably done. It was out of fear. Fear of falling into the hopeless abyss of despair that threatened to consume him nearly every day since his son had died. The notion of his son taken by the loyalists, still living, hidden away in Omashu was far too much for Aang to comprehend or to even hope for. For nearly a year Aang had done his best to cope with the death of his son, he learned to manage his grief day-to-day in order to maintain his own sanity. He had to be strong for his family, to keep them safe. There was simply no other choice.

This alleged story that Toph had told him seemed only like a dream to Aang, a fantasy that couldn't possibly be true. In all the time he had been alone after Katara had left him, Aang's mind wandered often to so many scenarios of that one fateful and tragic night. So many 'what ifs', 'should haves', and 'could haves' plagued his aching mind. He could play each and every one of these false scenarios out in his mind, if he had arrived in time, if he had never left, if Tenzin was alive and lost, if Aang had looked further into the fire, if he had looked for evidence of anything other than the horrible truth. He often became lost in these alternate scenarios, anything was better than the soul crushing truth that his son was simply gone forever, that Tenzin's life had been taken so violently at the hands of the loyalists or that his son had died in such a horrific manner as being burned to death in his own home.

Toph's story was like his mind's many narratives, he wanted nothing more than for the story to be reality but he was afraid to find out that it was false. It had taken him many months to come to terms with Tenzin's death though he was far from healed. In truth he imagined that the wound left on his heart from the tragedy would never truly heal. He knew that the gaping hole left in his chest would always hurt and leave him sleepless and haunted, but he _had_ come to terms. It took much effort and focus but he managed it well and got by day-to-day as best he could.

Thinking about the story Toph had told him, Aang was afraid that he would put his heart and soul into finding Tenzin only to have that fragile hope ripped away from him if he should find out that it all had been a lie. He was afraid that he would have to lose his little boy all over again. He honestly didn't believe that he could go through that a second time. He honestly didn't think he could survive it again.

Initially he wanted to fly as far away from the house as he possibly could. He needed to be alone to think things through, to make sense of it all in his mind. Once in the air he merely circled the house until Toph and Sokka were out of sight. Although he wanted to fly away, he was reluctant to go far from the house. He couldn't bring himself to leave knowing Katara and Kya were helpless should something happen while he was gone. When he saw his two friends disappear into the house he swooped back down and landed gracefully upon the tiled roof. There he began to pace. He honestly didn't know what to believe or how to figure it out. Toph's words echoing through his frustrated mind.

…

_"The dream you told me about…it fits Aang," Toph continued in an emotional tone that was very uncharacteristic of her, "it all fits. Don't you see; the girl from Omashu that leads you to Tenzin…its Sun-Li…Ava's sister…it has to be. And this boy he looks like Tenzin…he is the exact age Tenzin would be if he lived!"_

…

Aang place his hand on his chin as he began to recall the dreams he had been plagued with night after night. The dreams that he had believed were being sent to him from the spirit world by Tenzin. Like a barrage of snapshots, multiple images from Aang's dream played back through his mind. He could see the girls face staring at him unemotionally. Her lovely green eyes gazing at him blankly, the way her pale skin was illuminated by the dim candle light making her seem unearthly in a way. The symbol of Omashu embroidered onto the white apron that was draped over her hunter green Kimono. _He then saw the image of his son, gazing at him with his big, gray, knowing eyes. He could see the man's hands grasping the boy by the shoulders tightly. The red stone in the gold ring on the man's ring finger seemed to glow in the dim light of the room. _

_"Find me Daddy__," Tenzin's small voice repeated in a whisper. _His mind flashed forward to the newest dream. He saw the same girl's lovely face, this time dirty and bruised, her green eyes filled with terror, her gaze pleading as she spoke.

"_Run," she pleaded, "run Kyu…quickly…before she comes back…get away!" __Then his son's innocent face again appeared before him, gazing at him intensely, almost pleadingly. _

_The boy's words repeated in his mind__ "Save her Daddy…save her."_

Aang paused in his pacing and gazed out over the landscape, he could see the sun beginning to make it's decent over the horizon and the sky beginning to turn gradually to a pale pinkish orange hue. His dreams had a meaning he'd known that all along, but up until this point he had always believed it was Tenzin who was sending him the dreams. That Tenzin was trying to send him some message from the spirit world. To possibly give Aang some reason for his untimely death. Now, in light of Toph's story, Aang was forced to rethink everything he had previously believed. He sighed heavily and sat down upon the tiles crossing his legs in a meditative style. There was only one way he knew of to help decipher the dreams but it was going to be far from easy. He continued to gaze into the gradually darkening sky, trying to prepare his mind and soul. He needed to try to return to the spirit world. He hoped that the spirits would be willing to see him, that given the circumstances they would be willing to lift the ban they had placed on him if only temporarily. He needed answers; he needed to know the right path. Aang inhaled deeply and held it for a long moment. He straightened his back and then placed his hands upon his knees. He exhaled slowly as he let his eyelids close. He focused his energy and cleared his mind. Gradually his mind began to feel lighter until it felt almost as if he were floating. He opened his eyes slowly to find himself in a familiar forest with an eerie orange sky above. He glanced cautiously around the environment. It was eerily silent and there was not a creature in sight. Aang stood slowly and cautiously, unsure of his welcome.

"Hello," he called out. He was answered only by his own echo. Aang sighed heavily, he was in the spirit world at least; it was a start. Now he had to plead his case, to convince the Spirits that he was worthy of their audience. He continued to walk slowly through the tall trees, glancing back and forth in all directions. He was suddenly startled by a hand upon his shoulder.

"Aang the familiar voice broke through the uneasy silence. Aang turned quickly to see the spirit of his former life. Roku stood before him with an expression of welcome upon his face.

"Avatar Roku," Aang greeted him as he pressed his fist to his opposite hand and bowed his head.

"You are looking well, "Roku replied noticing Aang's much improved appearance since the last time they conversed, on the night of Kya's birth.

Aang nodded as he rose and gazed back in Roku's direction, "I am, I have been well, considering everything."

"The spirits have been pleased with your progress Aang," Roku replied, "though you haven't resumed your public duties yet."

"With all due respect Roku," Aang replied, "The spirits must understand why…why I have been reluctant to start. Katara and Kya are still helpless and relying on me for their safety. You of all people should know that those closest to the Avatar are always a target." Roku nodded.

"The spirits know your reasons Aang," Roku replied, "but they also know the inner workings of your heart and soul. They see that your decisions still are made in fear." To this comment Aang could not reply, deep in his heart he knew it to be true.

"Though your wife and child need you, the world needs you too Aang. You mustn't forget that."

"I understand that Roku," Aang replied, "really I do, but I can't just put Katara's and Kya's lives in danger…I need to keep them safe…it's my duty to them as a husband and a father."

"And it is your duty as the Avatar to maintain balance and to protect the world from the threat of war," Roku replied, "It is a hard truth for the Avatar to realize that the importance of one does not override the other." Aang remained silent for a long moment as he thought over Roku's words.

"The Spirits are still not willing to meet with me," Aang sighed, "are they?" Roku smiled and gazed past Aang

"See for yourself," Roku replied lifting his arm in greeting. Aang turned immediately to see none other than the moon spirit herself, Yue. She smiled back at Aang, her brilliant blue eyes seemed glowing and her skin sparkled in the dim light of the forest.

"Hello Aang," Yue said with a smile. Aang bowed to her immediately causing Yue to giggle lightly.

"Come now Aang," she replied, "we were friends once, there is no need for formality."

"Friends though we briefly were Yue," Aang replied as he stood up straight, "you are still the moon spirit; I don't want to be disrespectful."

"It is far from disrespectful to greet your old friend with a hug," Yue smiled. She slowly walked forward toward Aang. As she did so the surroundings gradually began to change and the forest slowly faded. Yue wrapped her arms tightly around Aang for a brief moment and Aang did the same. Yue pulled back and gazed up at him with a warm smile.

"It's good to see you again Aang." When she released Aang he noticed right away that they no longer stood in the forest of the spirit world but on the icy bridge of what looked like the city of the northern water tribe. It was night and the silver half-moon hung high in the sky above. Yue was no longer in her long flowing white gown but in her traditional water tribe garb.

"I hope you don't mind the change of scenery," she said, "I find my home to be comforting; this place especially has great meaning to me." She turned and gazed out over the bridge with a distant expression on her face.

"Because of Sokka," Aang questioned with a saddened smile. Yue turned to him with the warmest of smiles though her eyes were filled with unfallen tears. She nodded.

"This moment I keep alive in me always," she whispered, "it was the moment Sokka and I shared our first kiss here on this bridge on a beautiful night just like this." Aang smiled sympathetically in her direction.

"It must be hard seeing him now that…,"Aang paused unsure of his words.

"Now that he has moved on," Yue sighed as if reading his mind, "Aang, you don't need to feel sympathy for me, everything is as it should be. I love Sokka and I always will, but I am happy to see him happy again. Suki is wonderful and everything that Sokka needs. I see how much he loves her." Aang smiled and nodded. "Alright," Yue sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "enough reminiscing, you are here for a reason Aang, "you are seeking advice."

"Yes, Aang replied, "I have many questions actually…regarding a dream that I have been having trouble deciphering."

"Keep in mind Aang," Yue replied, "as an elemental spirit I mustn't interfere with the human world, therefore I cannot answer your questions directly but only guide you to the knowledge that you may already possess."

"I understand," Aang nodded.

"Very well," Yue replied, "what knowledge do you seek?"

Aang sighed heavily as he contemplated his words. "These dreams I've been having…began on Tenzin's second birthday, I believe in my heart that they have been sent to me by my son from the spirit world. I feel like he is trying to tell me something important about…what happened to him."

"Do not question your intuition Aang," Yue stated truthfully, "I sense that both yours and Tenzin's souls are closely bonded which may enable him to connect with you on a spiritual level even through your dreams, the fact that you are the Avatar only emphasizes that connection and allows you to be aware of it."

"If Tenzin and I are so spiritually connected," Aang questioned, "why has he never come to me besides in my dreams?"

"I cannot know Tenzin's reasons," Yue replied, "perhaps something is holding him back." All at once Aang saw the image of his son with the man's hand tightly gripping his shoulders.

"Since I am here in the sprit world," Aang replied, "is it possible for me to speak to a mortal spirit…can I…can I speak to my son?" Yue gazed in Aang's direction with a guarded expression.

"I'm sorry Aang," she replied firmly, "you cannot converse with those that have passed…your access to the spirit world has not been fully reinstated. I alone have agreed to speak with you because you are my friend. But that's not why you can't…."

"Please Yue," Aang interrupted, "I am asking you as a friend, please allow me to speak with my son."

"You don't understand Aang," Yue replied, "Your partial admittance to the Spirit world is not the reason why you are unable to speak to Tenzin. Your son's spirit is not in the spirit world. He is still earth-bound."

"Earth-bound," Aang questioned pointedly, "Is Tenzin a restless spirit? Is some evil force preventing him leaving the mortal world?" Aang gazed at Yue intently trying to read the moon spirit's seemingly unemotional expression. "Is Tenzin unable to leave because of the way that he died?"

"A soul that has not crossed over remains only in the place in which the body has died," Yue replied simply.

"I know that Yue," Aang replied, "That is the reason why I returned to Ba-Sing-Se…to be closer to Tenzin…I thought coming here would allow him to come to me directly."

"Perhaps you are no closer to Tenzin's soul in Ba-Sing-Se then you were in the Southern Water Tribe." Yue replied. Aang gazed in Yue's direction in confusion and disbelief. His mind simply unable to comprehend the point Yue was hinting at.

"A restless soul only remains in the place in which the body has died," Aang repeated Yue's words slowly under his breath as if putting great thought into each syllable of the sentence, "but Tenzin…he died in the fire…in Ba-Sing-Se. It doesn't make sense."

"Your mind is not allowing you to make sense of it Aang," Yue replied, "think with your heart and soul Aang, not your mind."

"I don't understand, Tenzin should be in Ba-Sing-Se," Aang replied in frustration, "unless what you are trying to say is that he didn't die in Ba-Sing-Se, unless he died elsewhere and not in the fire or unless he didn't die at all." Aang paused in surprise, almost as if he had heard his own words from someone else's lips. He turned to Yue wide-eyed.

"Unless he didn't die at all," Aang repeated in shock and confusion. Yue simply smiled in his direction. Suddenly every thing made sense the dreams, Toph's story and everything else that had happened. His son's cryptic words ran through his mind once more. _'Daddy…come find me.'_ Could it be true, could Tenzin really have survived the fire? If so then what had happened to him, who had faked his death and taken him from his home? He thought back to Toph's story, the woman who talked to her must've been telling the truth, he had to find her and talk to her himself.

"I have to go," Aang yelled quickly, "Yue I thank you for seeing me."

"Wait Aang," Yue replied quickly. Aang paused and turned back to Yue.

"There are more answers that await you when you leave here," Yue replied, "someone else besides you and Sokka were witness to the events, there is truth locked away in the mind of one who longs to forget."

"Who," Aang questioned, "who else knows what happened?" Yue smiled slightly in Aang's direction.

"Part of you is a water bender Aang,"Yue replied, "allow this part of you to be guided by the full moon and all will be realized."

Aang nodded and smiled. "Thank you Yue," he replied as he bowed his head. He then quickly ran back across the bridge.

* * *

"Look Toph," Sokka sighed in frustration, "all I'm trying to say is that we can't just go parading through town to meet up with this woman…Nobody knows Aang is here. It's too dangerous." Toph leaned forward in her chair and leaned her elbow upon the table.

"Then we can bring her here," Toph replied, "that way we are not parading through town and if she tries anything funny…which she won't…we out number her four to one." Sokka stood silent with his hand upon his chin contemplating Toph's matter of fact proposal. He began to shake his head vigorously as he turned toward Toph.

"I don't like it," Sokka replied.

"Is there anything you do like Snoozles," Toph retaliated.

"You could be followed," Sokka replied, "who's to say that Ava is not being used by the Loyalists to locate Aang."

"He has a point," Toph," Suki replied.

"Does his point also factor in that I can sense somebody following us from ten miles away," Toph huffed.

"That's beside the point Toph," Sokka replied in a frustrated tone.

"No Sokka," Toph replied as she quickly stood from the table, "that is the point. I would know if we were being followed and there is no way in hell I would lead any of those lord melon head loyalists straight to Aang…do you think I'm stupid?"

"Toph it's too risky," Sokka replied, my sister and my niece are defenseless…I need to protect them."

"It's just as much my job to protect this family as it is yours Sokka," Toph replied angrily, "I would never jeopardize the safety of any one of us. I would sacrifice my life to protect any one of you." Sokka nodded in agreement and respect.

"I'm not saying that you wouldn't Toph," Sokka replied, "but you can't control every outcome even with the best intentions."

"Sokka, I know you feel guilty about what happened," Toph said, "but we can help set it right."

"I don't know Toph," Sokka began.

"Well we can't do nothing Sokka," Toph replied quickly, "not with the chance that it's true…we have to follow this through…even if it turns out to be false…even if we have to do it behind Aang's back."

"Toph," Sokka started.

"Toph's right Sokka," Aang's voice echoed from the doorway. The trio simultaneously turned in Aang's direction. Aang stood firm with a look of determination upon his face.

"Aang," Sokka stated, "we were just discussing how to handle this..."

"But there will be no going behind my back, I'm going to see Ava myself," Aang replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "there is nothing else to discuss."

"What," Sokka questioned, "what about Katara…and Kya…Aang if you go into the city…"

"I know the risks Sokka," Aang replied, "but I have to do this…I have to know what happened to Tenzin."

"You are the Avatar," Sokka replied, "that makes you and your family targets…after everything that's happened how can you be willing to put Katara and Kya at risk like that?"

"Well who's to say that the Avatar has to go at all," Suki interjected suddenly.

"True," Sokka replied turning to face Aang once more, "_you_ don't have to go at all…I could act as your representative and go in your place Aang."

"Or you could wear a disguise," Suki replied, "it's not like you haven't done that before."

"Yes," Sokka replied in excitement, "I knew I saved my old fire nation beard for a reason."

"I meant Aang," Suki stated bluntly, rolling her eyes in annoyance, "_Aang_ could wear a disguise."

"We can't _all_ go Suki," Sokka stated, "someone has to stay and protect the house and, no offense, but you're not exactly in the condition to do so."

"Look," Aang interjected, "I'm going and that's that. It is up to you and Toph who comes with me and who stays here."

"Well Snoozles I think _I_ would be more welcomed by Ava then you in this situation," Toph replied, seeing as though we have spoken before…I'm not sure she will be as open to fire nation beard guy as she would be with me. Plus as I mentioned before I can spot someone following us from ten miles away."

"Fine," Sokka groaned, "I'll stay…but I'm still wearing the beard."

"Yeah…you do that Sokka," Toph smirked, "Come on Aang I have an idea for a disguise."

* * *

Katara lay silent and still in her unconscious state. Behind her perpetually closed eyes, she continued to dream. Her dreams were a strange blend of reality and her subconscious's futile attempt to make sense of her thoughts.

….

_Katara lay on her back, side by side with Aang in an open grassy field gazing up at the blue sky above and the puffy white clouds scooting slowly across the sky. She felt Aang's hand tighten around her's and she smiled. She turned her head to look at Aang. Noticing immediately that he was gazing lovingly back in her direction. _

_"I love you," he whispered softly into her ear._

_"I love you too," Katara whispered with a smile on her face. They lay there like that for a long moment just gazing at each other with love in their eyes. Katara's heart felt full as she gazed upon him, taking comfort in the warmth of his body as he lay so close to hers. Suddenly a large crash rang out in the distance causing the birds that had been singing serenely in the trees above to scare and flutter away into the blue sky. Katara sat up instantly and glanced around in confusion. _

_"What was that," she questioned instantly._

_"TOPH," Sokka's annoyed and angry voice yelled out in the distance, "What the hell…" She turned back toward Aang only to find that he had stood from his spot beside her. He now stood still with his back to her, gazing off into the distance._

_"Aang," Katara called out. Aang did not answer her immediately but stood motionless in front of her. _

_"Aang," she called out again._

_ "So much for the peace and quiet of the countryside," Aang mumbled under his breath. His comment was barely audible and not really directed toward her at all. An ominous feeling began to pervade her guarded heart. She couldn't help but to feel that something about all of this was off in a way. Aang suddenly began to walk away from her. Katara jumped to her feet immediately and began to go after him. _

_"Aang," she called out once more, "Aang where are you going?" She reached out and grabbed his arm forcing him to stop He turned to her and gazed longingly in her direction. He gently ran his hand across her smooth forehead brushing some loose strands of hair from her face. He smiled sadly as he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. _

_"I'll be back," he whispered, "I promise." He quickly turned and walked away. As he did so the background morphed from a beautiful field to a small room. Aang reached to the door knob and exited through a heavy wooden door. Katara furrowed her brow in confusion. _

_"Katara," a voice gently called out from behind her. Katara turned slowly around. There behind her she saw a bed in the middle of the room. In the bed lay the figure of a person covered from head to toe with a white linen sheet. Katara gasped for a minute assuming a dead body lay in the bed. As she slowly approached the bed she could see blood stains forming over the white linen sheet where the person's hands would be. Though she was horrified and almost afraid to approach, it seemed as if she could not stop herself. It was almost as if she were being controlled by other forces. She slowly reached forward grasping the sheet above the person's head and then slowly pulled the sheet away. Beneath the sheet lay a very familiar face. Katara gasped as she covered her mouth with her palm in horror. The person beneath the sheet was herself in a seemingly serene state of sleep. Katara stumbled backward as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. As she backed away she was suddenly startled by a hand upon her shoulder. She turned immediately in fear. There before her stood none other than her mother with her blue kimono flowing in a non-existent wind and a heavenly glow lighting up her body. _

_"M…M-Mother," Katara stuttered. Kya smiled warmly in Katara's direction. _

_"Hello Katara," she greeted her lovingly. Katara could feel tears welling up behind her eyes._

_"Mom…am I…am I…d-dead," Katara questioned. Kya only smiled at her comfortingly. _

_"No," she replied simply, "you are dreaming."_

_"I don't understand," Katara replied, "what is going on here? Why am I laying in this bed? What's happened to me?" _

_"You are becoming lost in your subconscious Katara," Kya replied, "you are slowly forgetting reality." Kya slowly walked forward toward her daughter and gently placed her hand upon the side of Katara's cheek. _

_"You must remember what you have been trying so hard to forget," Kya said softly._

_"Like what," Katara replied defensively. Kya gazed at her daughter sadly. _

_"You have hidden the truth even from your own mind," Kya replied, "you can't keep it locked inside any longer Katara. You must remember."_

_"I don't know what you are talking about," Katara replied, "what truth?" Kya silently gazed in her daughter's direction with an expression of sympathy upon her face._

_"Come with me Katara," Kya replied as she offered a hand to her daughter. Katara gazed questioningly in her mother's direction but took her hand. The moment Katara took her mother's hand their surroundings changed once more. She looked around and found herself in a very different room lit only by the soft flicker of a fireplace. She looked around curiously. The room felt very familiar to her, as if she had been there before, but she couldn't quite place where she was. There were toys strewn about on the floor._

_"Momma," a tiny voice called out behind her. Katara stared wide-eyed at her mother. Kya only smiled in encouragement. Katara slowly turned around to see a small child sized bed in the place where the larger one had been and in it a smiling little boy gazed sleepily in her direction. Katara stared at the boy in shock and tears began to well up in her eyes. _

_"T-Tenzin," she whispered softly as she covered her mouth in disbelief, "Tenzin is it really you baby. She started to walk quickly in his direction when a woman suddenly crossed her path stopping her in her tracks. It was a woman in a blue kimono with a long braid in her hair. Katara stared ahead of her in slight confusion. The woman stopped before a large book shelf with her back facing Katara. _

_"Okay my little man," the woman sighed in a very familiar voice, "what bed time story would you like me to read to you today?" _

_"Mashu," Tenzin answered happily._

_"The story of Omashu it is," the woman replied as she plucked a thin book from the shelf and turned quickly around to face Tenzin. Katara gasped as she came face to face with herself. _

_"What's going on here," she questioned Kya as she continued to stare in her son's direction, "what is this?" _

_"This is a memory," Kya replied simply. Katara continued to watch herself and her son interact. Tenzin giggled as the other Katara acted out the story that she read. Katara could feel tears filling her eyes as she looked upon them._

_"A memory," Katara repeated shakily, "you mean it's not real." Her mother shook her head._

_"No, my darling," Kya answered, "it is a memory of the last night you spent with your son." _

_"What," Katara questioned fearfully as she turned quickly in her mother's direction, "no, I-I can't, I don't want to see this." _

_"You must Katara," Kya answered, "If you are ever to regain your life, you must remember." _

_"I'm afraid," Katara answered shakily. _

_"Let go of your fear Kya replied, "You can do this. Just open your mind and allow your memories to return. I will be here with you every step." _

_"I'll try," Katara replied, though her heart was filled with uncertainty. She slowly turned back in the direction of her son and herself. She could see now that Tenzin was fast asleep. The past version of herself glanced in the boy's direction with a smile on her face as she closed the book that she held in her hand. She leaned over the boy and kissed him firmly on the forehead._

_"Good night my love," she whispered softly. Katara mouthed the same words as her past self spoke._

_"What happened then Katara," Kya questioned. Katara closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to recall. _

_"I…I heard a noise," Katara replied and suddenly a loud thump disturbed the still silence of the room. Katara opened her eyes to witness her past self's reaction. She had been replacing the book on the shelf and looked up in curiosity._

_"I thought it was Aang," Katara continued, "I thought he had come home early like he promised." She watched herself leave the room and followed closely behind. She watched as she opened the front door of the house and glanced back and forth around the courtyard. She crossed her arms tightly around her body because of the chill that was in the air that night. _

_"Aang," the past Katara called out as she stepped onto the front porch. She shrugged her shoulders and headed back to the house._

_"I didn't think anything was wrong," Katara said, "I-I didn't know."_

_"You didn't know what Katara," Kya questioned. Katara closed her eyes tightly as she tried to recall._

_"I can't," Katara sighed emotionally with her eyes still closed, "I don't know."_

_"Try Katara," Kya replied._

_"I didn't know something was wrong," Katara went on. She opened her eyes and watched herself step inside the house once more and closed the door behind her._

_"No," Katara yelled out suddenly. She closed her eyes tight and turned away from the long past images, "I can't do this." Kya gently wrapped her arms around Katara and slowly drew her daughter into her arms._

_"You must," Kya replied, "You must remember to heal yourself." Katara looked up at her mother with reluctant eyes; she gazed silently in her mother's direction for a long moment, as if mustering up the strength to do as her mother said._

_"You can do this Katara," Kya said softly, "It will all be okay." Katara nodded and closed her eyes once more as she tried to recall. _

_"I heard another noise," Katara replied, "it came from upstairs." Another thump rang through the silence causing a hanging chandelier to shake slightly. She watched as her former self turned her eyes to the ceiling above. Katara could feel the growing sense of concern as her former self displayed the same emotion on her face._

_"Tenzin," the past Katara called out. There was no answer and she quickly ran up the flight of stairs and in the direction of her son's room. She paused with her hand upon the doorknob as Katara turned away once more from the haunting past images. _

_"I'm not ready for this," she sobbed as she gazed up at her mother once more, "I can't…please."_

_Kya gazed at her daughter with sympathetic eyes. _

_"You are a strong woman Katara," Kya replied, "you are stronger than you give yourself credit for." _

_"I don't feel strong," Katara whimpered._

_"But you are Katara," Kya replied, "it takes an untold amount of strength to live through what you have in your lifetime. More than even I can say."_

_"I'm not strong," Katara replied with tears streaming from her eyes, "If I was than I would never have…have," she paused in fear of her own confession. As if she were terrified to hear her own words. Kya pulled her daughter into a tight embrace holding her close as Katara sobbed._

_"It was in a moment of weakness that you gave in to your grief," Kya said softly as she ran her fingers through Katara's hair, "but despite you're longing to end your suffering you made an impossibly brave choice."_

_"What choice," Katara sobbed._

_"The choice to live Katara," Kya replied, "despite your pain and suffering…you chose to live." Katara looked up at her mother with tear filled eyes. _

_"It wasn't brave," Katara replied, "I only chose…because I had to…I chose because of Aang and our daughter…because there was no other choice."_

_"Don't you see Katara," Kya replied, "that's what makes you strong, choosing to live for the people who need you and love you despite your pain and fear. You are strong you just need to believe in yourself as I believe in you." Katara pulled away from her mother slowly as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. She took a deep breath and slowly turned back to the image of her past self. _

_"You can do this Katara," Kya said encouragingly. Katara closed her eyes and focused her mind as she tried to recall her forgotten memories. _

_"I went in to check on Tenzin," Katara said._

_She opened her eyes to see the past Katara turn the knob of Tenzin's door and step quietly into the room. She glanced in the direction of Tenzin's bed to find it empty._

_"Tenzin," she called out in frantic confusion, "Tenzin baby, where are you?" Katara could feel her heart begin to pound with fear as she watched her former self search the room. Suddenly the door to the bedroom slammed shut and the past Katara turned instantly around to see a masked intruder. _

_"Who are you," Katara yelled out, "how did you get in here…where is my son?" The intruder's golden eyes glared at her with pure hatred emanating from them._

_Without a word the intruder snapped their fingers and instantly two people grabbed Katara from behind. The masked intruder then stepped aside and allowed another to step forward. A masked man held Tenzin by the shoulders tightly. The young boy gazed at his mother in fear and confusion._

_"Mama," he called out._

_"Don't hurt him," Katara cried out, "please, I'll do anything." _

_"We won't hurt him much," the masked intruder replied in a devilish yet femine voice, "I promise he will be dead quicker then he will have time to feel the pain."_

_"No," Katara screamed out in rage and desperation. She struggled frantically to get out of the strong grip of the two men holding her. _

_"Who are you what do you want," Katara questioned. _

_"Only one thing," the intruder replied as she stepped forward in her direction. She slowly removed her mask to reveal an all too familiar face. Katara gasped. _

_"Revenge," the woman said simply. She then stood up straight and nodded to the men that held Katara. _

_"Burn it down," she said in a venomous voice, "burn it all to the ground."_

_She turned to the man holding Tenzin and glared evily._

_"Kill that little rat," she said in an emotionless tone. _

_"No," Katara screamed out she quickly pulled water from the wash basin beside Tenzin's bed and used it to knock the two men holding her to the ground. She then rushed toward the man holding her son. Instantly she felt a sudden and forceful pain in her skull as one of the intruder's hit her from behind. She fell to the floor instantly and the water she controlled rained down upon her. She was barely conscious as she saw her attackers begin to run out of the room. The last man to leave turned and sent a blast of fire into the room. Katara blacked out as the room became engulfed in flames. _

_Katara once again closed her eyes attempting to bring more memories to the surface of her mind. _

_"I can't remember anything else," she sighed, "everything else is a blurr…until..until Sokka." Katara opened her eyes to a new scene. She saw herself laying in the grass of the courtyard. Sokka leaned over her trying desperately to revive her. His face was marred with soot and ash and a streak of blood dripped from his forehead. _

_"Katara" he called out to her, "Katara come back to me please…please…come on you can do it, please." Her past self struggled to open her eyes. She suddenly began to cough and gasp for air as Sokka propped her up. Katara cringed as she recalled the burning pain that she felt as she breathed and the throbbing pain in her head from violent blow she had received. _

_"What is going on," Katara asked in confusion, "what happened…where is Tenzin?" Sokka only gazed at her sadly. _

_"Are you okay Katara," Sokka asked finally, "your bleeding from the back of your head, do you remember how you got hurt?" Her brother ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and gently pressed it to her wound. The past version of herself winced as she shook her head. _

_"Where is Tenzin," Katara asked again, "is he hurt?" Sokka remained silent as he focused on Katara's wound. Katara placer her hand over her chest as she recalled the fear and agony that gripped her heart in this moment. _

_"Sokka," the former Katara cried in desperation, "Where is my son, where is Tenzin?"_

_"I'm sorry Katara," Sokka replied in a tear filled voice. She could see the tears streak down his soot covered face, leaving clean streaks of his skin visible._

_"The fire," he took a deep breath, "it seems to have started in Tenzin's room. That's where we found you, but..."_

_"What," Katara pleaded, "what happened?"_

_"We were lucky we could get you out," the fire engulfed the whole room, you were unconscious but somehow…the water protected you…it was like a shield around you."_

_"Sokka," Katara cried out again, "please tell me what happened to Tenzin."_

_"He…he…he's gone Katara," Sokka sobbed, "everything in the room was destroyed, burned beyond recognition…there was no way he could have survived."_

_"You have to go in and get him Sokka," Katara cried, "he is not dead…he's hiding. He's probably scared…please."_

_"I tried," Katara, "Sokka answered, "please believe me…they literally had to drag me from the house. I tried to find him. I tried…please forgive me…I tried but I failed. _

_All at once Katara turned back to her mother as she covered her tear-stained face with her hands. _

_"I couldn't remember what happened," Katara replied, "I couldn't remember who did it…I just knew my son was dead…and I blamed Aang for not being there to protect us."_

_"Who was it Katara," Kya questioned suddenly, "who caused the fire, who was the leader of your attackers?" Katara gazed up at her mother with knowing eyes. _

_"Azula."_


End file.
